Jinchuriki of Mahora
by Never Ending Dawn
Summary: When Kakashi died, he gave Naruto his Sharingan. Unfortunately, something goes wrong. Naruto now has to survive as an assistant teacher to a ten year old in a world he doesn't belong. All the while, how does the shinobi world handle his absence?
1. Kamui Accident

**Yo. This is Never Ending Dawn. (NED)**

**This is my first story, so I'm open to advice on how I could write it better.**

**Officially being rewritten!**

Kakashi briefly wondered how he ended up in this situation. He had been leading an eight man squad to capture Sasuke when they had been delayed by a masked member of Akatsuki. The fight had been ridiculous, trying to deal with the members seemingly impossible speed. They hadn't even landed a hit before the weird plant member of Akatsuki arrived to say that Itachi was dead, to Kakashi's complete shock. Truthfully, Kakashi hadn't even thought of the possibility of Itachi being defeated by Sasuke, Itachi was just that powerful .So either he severely underestimated Sasuke or there was more to what happened then he knew of.

He's getting off track. Before 'Tobi' left the battlefield, Kakashi had seen it. A Sharingan in the hole of the man's mask, and Tobi saw that Kakashi saw. Leading to his current situation. No warning whatsoever. Just a rather large kunai being shoved through his heart from behind. Kakashi slowly turned his head to see that Tobi had gotten behind him in a split second. The answer came to Kakashi, space-time ninjutsu. That was how he had been evading them.

Tobi spoke in a serious tone, completely different from his earlier voice, "I didn't plan this, but I can't let you tell what you saw."

Tobi wasn't able to say anything else before Naruto screamed out, "Bastard!" Naruto then attempted to hit the man with a Rasengan, but the attack literally passed through Tobi. Tobi then disappeared into a portal, which Kakashi now saw was originating from his Sharingan. It was Kamui, used to a degree Kakashi could never manage.

Kakashi barely noticed as Yamato caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground. Sakura immediately appeared above him. A small grunt came from him as she removed the kunai, before she started working on healing his wound. Just seconds in, she cried out, "It isn't working. The kunai was covered in poison. It has paralyzed his heart and is spreading."

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. So he was going to die. At least he could tell them what he learned about Tobi before he passed. He opened his mouth and prepared to speech, but nothing came out. His eyes widened as he realized why Tobi had used a paralysis poison. It had paralyzed his voice box, making it so he could tell them that Tobi had the Sharingan. Kakashi clenched his hands as the edges of his vision darkened, before realizing something. He could still move his hands, the paralysis hadn't spread to his extremities yet. He quickly formed a plan. If the enemy had the Sharingan, he had to make sure his side did. It also might be able to tell them about Tobi's Sharingan.

Kakashi started to quickly make the hand signs ANBU used to communicate. It couldn't do anything complicated, just simple orders, but hopefully Yamato could understand what he was trying to tell him. He already felt his hands start to stiffen, but he persevered till he finished by pointing towards his own face.

Kakashi never felt such relief as when he heard Yamato yell, "Sakura stop. He's dying. I think he said to give his Sharingan to Naruto."

After that, all he heard was some nonsensical yelling as he felt his hearing start shutting down. Moments later though, he felt a small twinge of pain in his eye before most of his vision went dark. He managed to move his stone like facial features into a smile before everything went black.

Yamato looked on anxiously as Sakura worked on Naruto. It had only been a minute since they removed the eye from the now still Kakashi. It was relief when Kakashi smiled before he died. The hand signs he had picked up from Kakashi had been barely readable from the dying man, and much of it wasn't even standard ANBU signs. It was more due to his intuition that he could tell what Kakashi had wanted.

It had been messy getting Naruto to agree. He clearly hadn't wanted to give up on Kakashi, but luckily Sakura quickly followed his orders. She obviously had been used to being given orders in the operating room by Tsunade that could cause a patient's death if she hesitated. It worked in their favor now. If Kakashi had died before they removed the Sharingan, it might had deactivated and become useless. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't quite as cooperative. Yamato actually had to use an ANBU technique to basically paralyze Naruto briefly so that Sakura could implant the Sharingan.

Sakura quietly announced, "It's done. I've connected the optical nerve endings." Yamato quickly decided he should talk to her after the mission. No matter how professional, she was probably hurting from her teacher's death as well.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Naruto let out a pained grunt. Yamato looked over with a frown. They had placed the still Naruto next to Kakashi's body. He should have still been paralyzed from the jutsu for several more minutes, but Naruto had managed to sit up and clutch at his eyes.

Yamato quickly approached and asked, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

He watched as Several tears of blood flowed down Naruto's face as the jinchuriki managed to gasp out, "My eye is burning."

Yamato frowned again. Sakura was a very skilled medic, so any pain from the implant should have been numbed by her medical jutsu. Kakashi had once claimed that the eye had always burned slightly. Though he didn't think that a slight burning sensation would be bad enough to bother Naruto, who seemed to rarely be affected by lesser pain sensations. He quickly ordered, "Let me see." Yamato still had to pry Naruto's hands away before he could see. Naruto's new left eye was letting out a constant stream of blood out the side, and Yamato saw that it was in its Mangekyou Sharingan form. Wait, it was…changing slightly. The whites of the eye were slowly turning purple and the Sharingan seemed to be darkening.

Yamato immediately tried to sense his chakra, only to have his confusion increase. Naruto's chakra was literally being sucked into the eye, mixing with the special chakra naturally produced by Sharingan. The two types of chakra seemed to be…reacting to each other or something.

Suddenly, Yamato's finely honed instincts caused him to leap backwards. Just in time. He saw a vortex start to form around Naruto, making him appear distorted. It was Kakashi's Kamui. It must have activated from the massive amount of chakra being absorbed into the eye. Yamato quickly yelled to everyone else, "Everyone, get back."

Everyone jumped back from the rapidly growing vortex, but they were helpless as they watched Naruto and the body of Kakashi both disappear into it. Once the vortex died down, they were both gone.

Mahora Academy was a perfectly normal school in Japan. Well, besides the large number of mages, a number of demons, a vampire, some robots, the 30,000 students, and being the size of an entire city. Yep, perfectly normal. That is why when a huge explosion of abnormal energy happened in the forest surrounding the academy, a large number of people went to check it out.

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked around blearily. He was in a forest, but it was nighttime. He then clutched his left eye, which he had been keeping closed. It was still burning, but his curiosity was slowly overcoming his initial fear.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened it. The burning increased slightly, but Naruto was slightly awestruck, so he didn't even notice. Everything was so clear. The dark wasn't nearly as restrictive as before. Although he still couldn't see far, the clearing was shown in more detail than Naruto had ever seen before. Each blade of grass was clear, all the leaves in the trees, every star in the sky. It was all frighteningly defined.

So it was shocking when he finally registered Kakashi's body on the ground near him. Naruto immediately crouched down next to him as he whispered, "Kakashi-sensei?" He didn't expect an answer. His new incredibly clear vision saw. He was already dead.

Naruto felt grief overcome him and prepared to start sobbing over his dead sensei, but apparently he wasn't going to be allowed to. His ninja instincts screamed at him. Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid having his neck bisected. He hit the ground and saw this new threat. It wasn't what he expected. It was a blonde woman wearing fine clothes and holding a sword. She seemed to be wearing formal clothes. A white, long sleeve blouse, a black skirt with stockings underneath, and high heels. The way she was holding her sword though was that of an experienced warrior.

His observations were cut short though when his ninja instincts once again saved him. Naruto executed a back flip just in time to avoid another sword wielder from slicing into his back. He reached down and grabbed the collar of the girl and once he hit the ground, threw her away.

Naruto quickly jumped backwards as he scanned around him. It looked like it was just those two. He watched as the two met each other. Naruto quickly scanned the other girl with the Sharingan. She was far younger than the other. Her ebony hair was tied into a ponytail on one side with the other side handing free. She seemed to be wearing clothes more suited to fighting though, wearing a pair of hakama and a loose kimono like top.

Naruto quickly asked, "Why are you attacking me?"

The older one quickly exclaimed, "Quiet, murderer!"

Naruto quickly realized what had happened and felt like smacking his head. They found him over a dead body, of course they would misunderstand. Unfortunately, they didn't give him the chance to try to explain. He found himself dodging the swords of the two. Naruto growled. Fine, if the two wanted to rush to conclusions and attack strangers, he'd stop them the hard way. The two were very skilled, but Naruto was better. Even without the Sharingan, he could have just beat them through brute force, but now the eye was making multiple opening the two had painfully clear.

Naruto jumped up and had his body face the ground to dodge the high and low attack the two did. As soon as the sword passed below him, his feet hit the ground before he did a spin kick to the smaller girl. She managed to block it with her sword, but with his other foot rooted to the ground with chakra, the kick quickly launched the short girl backwards with extreme force to slam into a tree really hard. He then smoothly moved his body to the side to dodge the older woman's attempt to attack him. Her sword dug into the ground, and Naruto used one hand to prevent her from lifting it as he used his other hand to deliver a palm strike to her stomach. Spit flew from her mouth before she was thrown backwards into a tree as well. Naruto held his right hand out and quickly charged a Rasengan before leaping forward. The recovering woman tried to block it with her sword, but Naruto's attack only paused a moment before the entire sword broke. The woman's eyes widened in shock before closing them as his Rasengan approached. Naruto drilled it into the tree right over her shoulder. This caused the woman to open her eyes in surprise at not feeling pain.

Naruto quickly yelled at the surprised woman, "Let me explain. This is all a mis-"

Naruto barely caught it. If it wasn't for the Sharingan being on his left side, he never would have dodged it. He just had the time to jerk his head back before something passed right where his head had been. It was a streak even to his Sharingan. Naruto let out frustrated growl at another interference. This one using projectiles so fast even his Sharingan couldn't follow completely.

He quickly moved behind a tree as he thought. He hadn't sensed anyone new, so they had to be a good distance away. He had to at least home in on their position before he could try and attack. He peeked around the corner to look at where the projectile had come, only to have to duck back to avoid another one which blew off a small section of bark. Still, his Sharingan had seen it. Someone about two hundred yards away.

A plan formed, Naruto made his favorite hand sign and a clone popped into existence. The clone nodded before running away.

Mana frowned as she saw the boy run out from behind the tree. She had come about the same time at Kuzuhona-sensei and Setsuna. She had thought they could handle it, but the boy had managed to dispatch them, rather easily in fact. Kuzuhona probably wouldn't be alive if the boy wanted. If that wasn't a sign of his skill, then dodging her opening shot was. It had been perfect. He hadn't been aware of her presence at all. Yet he still managed to dodge. She had been so shocked he managed to get into cover before she recovered.

She now engaged in a waiting battle with the boy. Setsuna seemed to be stunned, and Kuzuhona-sensei was out due to him breaking her sword. The boy kept trying to use the trees as obstacles to approach her, but luckily the trees weren't that dense in this area of the forest. She let off constant bullets whenever he came into view, but he kept managing to barely dodge, which irritated her to no end. She always made sure to not overestimate herself, but she should be able to finish this easily. Even Takahata-sensei probably couldn't defeat her at this range and at night. Her spells breaker bullets made barriers useless, but they didn't travel as fast as real bullets. So one could see them and dodge in daylight if they were extremely fast, but no one could possibly see one of her bullets at night. Still, he had no chance of getting close to her. She could just stall him till Setsuna recovered.

Naruto appeared behind the person in a pop, now seeing that it was a tan girl holding some metal tube in her hands. She turned her head as he appeared in complete shock. He mentally grinned at the duped girl. He had used his clone to distract her and go in a different direction while he went the opposite way to circle around her till he had the opening to use shunshin to close the distance.

The shocked girl reacted slowly, allowing him to easily grab her collar like he did the other girl, but he was interrupted before he could throw her. He had to pull back his arm to prevent it from being amputated by one of the largest shuriken Naruto had ever seen. He turned to see another girl, (didn't they have any guys here?) standing on a tree branch wearing loose clothing like a ninja. She wasn't wearing a headband, so Naruto couldn't tell what village she had come from though.

The girl seemed to have her eyes closed as she smiled and said, "Pardon my intrusion, de gozaru, but I think it is time I stepped in."

Naruto growled out angrily, "How many of you are there?"

She ignored him, leaping towards him in an attack. Immediately clones puffed into being around her. Naruto growled and pulled out some kunai before tossing them at all the copies. They all pulled out their own to try and block them, but Naruto had charged them all with wind nature chakra. They sliced through easily before hitting their targets in vital points. Every copy immediately disappeared, leaving only one. Realizing that she was outclassed, she tossed a kunai in desperation to try and distract him. To her shock, it hit him right in the stomach. Her narrowed eyes widened though when it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appeared behind her and told her seriously, "Clones are useless against me." He then landed a punch to her back, launching her forward into the other girl, who had pulled out smaller versions of that weird tube thing. The girl didn't have a chance to dodge before the two collided. He then dodged the sword strike of the girl who had tried to sneak up on him. He now used the opportunity to once again grab and throw her away. This time she managed to twist in midair to land on her feet before the other two, who had recovered.

Naruto was truly irritated now. He might be stronger than them, but they had the numbers to allow each to recover from his attacks. He also didn't want to hurt them, so he was limited in what he could use. It seemed he would have to use more than taijutsu to keep them all down long enough to explain himself.

He quickly started forming hand signs. The three recognized the threat. The sword wielder charged forward, the ninjas threw a few shuriken, and the tan girl aimed those tube things. They were too late though. Naruto raised his hands to his mouths before shouting, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He then released a powerful gust of wind from his mouth towards the three. The three were immediately picked up and thrown back, there attacks completely stopped. The three flew through the air before slamming into the ground right in the clearing where this all started.

Naruto sighed before approaching the completely disoriented girls. Now he just had to explain that he meant them no harm. Hopefully no one else would arrive till he finished.

Fate decided to mock him, cause right after that though, it felt as if a boulder was thrown at him from his right side. Naruto immediately flew through several trees before coming to a stop. He cursed at his carelessness before he lost consciousness.

Takahata Takamichi let out a sigh of relief. It was lucky the man had been focusing on his students. If he hadn't caught him by surprise, it would have turned into a messy fight. Even he would struggle against someone of that strength, judging by his three students and Kuzunoha being defeated so easily.

He turned to the three girls who were still on the ground before asking, "Are you three alright?" The three were struggling to stand, but each of them still nodded. So he turned to Kuzunoha, who had come and gotten him once she had been defeated. He immediately reprimanded, "You should know better than to jump to conclusions, Kuzunoha-kun. It seems he was trying to avoid hurting you all, but if he hadn't been so merciful, this might have turned out much worse."

Kuzunoha lowered her head as she admitted, "I know. I didn't behave as a professional."

Takamichi quickly started ordering, "We need to clean this situation up though." He turned to the three girls who had finally managed to rise to their feet, "You three go back to your rooms and don't say a word." He then turned to Kuzunoha and continued, "You should take him to the infirmary. I'll take the body and talk to the dean."

Kuzunoha nodded, but asked, "What is going to happen to him though?"

Takamichi sighed before saying softly, "I don't know. It's up to the dean, but I have a feeling a lot of things will change, what with the new year starting in two days."

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He slowly reached up to cover his left eye. It was burning again. All the images flowing through his mind hurt like hell also. They were all blurry and going at a speed he couldn't follow, so all it did was give him a terrible headache. What was happening? Is this what Kakashi always had to deal with? That fight should not been stressful on his chakra level at all, but Naruto still felt slightly drained. He hadn't noticed, but the Sharingan had managed to siphon off quite a bit of his chakra. The images were slowing down, but it still hurt.

Naruto opened his right eye slowly, while keeping the left firmly closed. He saw a white roof, and then caught a whiff of disinfectant. He groaned again as he realized that he was in a hospital. At least he wasn't dead. They must have realized he didn't want to hurt them. When he felt his right shoulder ache though, he wondered what had hit him. He had been relying on the Sharingan so much in that match he didn't even notice when someone attacked from the other side.

Naruto slowly tried to stand up, but quickly realized that someone had stripped him down to his boxers. Naruto wasn't to shy about showing his body, but leaving in his boxers would draw a lot of attention to himself. He quickly scanned the room, but couldn't see them anywhere. Naruto's eye twitched as he realized that he was stuck here.

Sighing, he sat onto the bed once again before closing his eyes. He started taking deep breaths and started meditating like Ero-Sennin had taught him. He wasn't particularly good at it, but it would hopefully help him sort out these images flooding his mind. At first, it availed him nothing but a headache from actually focusing on it. Yet he continued, and was eventually rewarded with the images started slowing down. He saw a whole lot of different techniques, hand signs, so many opponents it was difficult to even see all of their faces. Naruto mentally flinched when he saw Zabuza before focusing on those images.

They all came together to almost feel like a movie. He saw Zabuza being held down by a pack of dogs, and watched as lightning filled the edge of his vision before rushing forward. He saw in almost perfect detail as another figure jumped in the way too fast for the lightning covered fist to maneuver out of the way. The face of Haku was shown in perfect clarity as the Raikiri pierced his heart.

Naruto stopped meditating immediately, coming out with his heart racing. Even worse, as soon as he opened his right eye, he saw a man leaning against the desk several feet away from him. Naruto instinctively jumped backwards, but quickly flipped over due to the bed blocking his legs. He crashed into the floor for an instant before he jumped to his feet. Naruto quickly saw the man hadn't moved to take advantage of his surprise, but had started chuckling at his fall. Naruto felt his face redden in embarrassment.

Trying to ignore his red face, Naruto examined the man. It was a middle aged man with silverfish blond hair. He was dressed smartly in a white suit, which contradicted with the scruff on his chin and the cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

The man quickly gave an easy smile before apologizing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I entered several minutes ago, but it seemed like you were busy thinking. Didn't want to interrupt you."

Naruto coughed into his hand as he fought back the blush before replying, "No problem. I didn't realize I had been sitting there that long anyways." Naruto now focused on the man before asking, "So who are you?"

Takamichi smiled before claiming, "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Takamichi Takahata."

Naruto nodded before saying automatically, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." An awkward pause ensued between the two before Naruto asked, "So can I have my clothes back, and can you tell me where I am?"

Takamichi nodded before explaining, "Of course. We were just washing your clothes. As for where you are, I'm to take you to the headmaster. Hopefully we can answer a few of your questions, and you ours. However, I guess I can tell you that you are currently in the infirmary of Mahora Academy, in Japan." He ended by gesturing to the desk where Naruto's clothes were folded in a pile.

Naruto frowned at the unfamiliar name. Mahora Academy? Japan? He quickly started putting on his clothes as he thought of that. He barely remembered how he had ended up in that forest, but he had remembered the burning in his eyes. The rest of the team wouldn't abandon him, and since they hadn't been anywhere near a 'Mahora' in the first place, it meant something had gone wrong. What though? He didn't have nearly enough information to know. If this 'headmaster' could give him more information, well he didn't really have a choice. Not to mention he could feel in his gut that this Takamichi was strong, and probably would use force to get him to the headmaster if necessary.

Naruto straightened, fully dressed, although he mentally frowned when he noticed they hadn't given him his weapons back. Oh well. Naruto turned to Takamichi and said seriously, "Lead on."

Takamichi nodded and started walking away. Naruto followed as they left the infirmary. Naruto quickly found himself being led through a lot of hallways lined with doors. It quickly became clear to Naruto that if he lost Takamichi, he would be hopelessly lost. It was only after the two climbed a flight of stairs that Naruto saw the first window in the place.

Naruto was struck speechless by the sight. He had traveled around with Jiraiya a lot. He'd seen the largest cities the Elemental Nations had to offer, and they all paled in comparison to the sight before him. Buildings stretched as far as the eye could see, and some of them were beyond belief. He saw buildings in the distance that rose into the sky itself. Naruto had seen several skyscrapers in some large cities, but none as tall as these. Not to mention all of the buildings seemed to be more advanced, more perfectly designed.

He was so awed by the sight that Takamichi had to stop and wait. When Naruto realized, he let out a weak, "Nice view."

Takamichi didn't look fooled, just lead him down the hallways before walking through another door. This one didn't lead to another hallway, but an office. As Naruto walked in, he got his first glimpse of the headmaster. He had to be one of the weirdest looking people Naruto had ever seen, and that is saying something. Naruto had seen Kisame Hoshigaki. The headmaster was an old man with a weirdly shaped head that was bald except for a small spot in the back. He also had a long beard and eyebrows that put Guy-sensei and Lee to shame.

Naruto looked away before it would be considered rude, and looked around the office. The headmaster sat behind a large desk while there were chairs around a table in front of him. The desk had a small second level, and almost all of the walls were lined with book shelves.

Looking back to the headmaster, Naruto quickly exclaimed, "Hey old man. Nice office."

The headmaster seemed to take it in stride, just chuckling before responding, "Thanks. My name is Konoemon Konoe. Now take a seat, I think we both have some things to discuss." Naruto grew serious as he nodded and sat in the single chair. Takamichi took a spot on the couch. Silence filled the air before the headmaster spoke seriously, "Now before anything else, I must have an answer as to why you were on my school's campus with a dead body."

Naruto twitched at his words, but realized that he would have to answer his questions to have a chance to ask his own. Naruto tightened his hands before admitting, "I don't know."

The headmaster frowned as he asked, "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Naruto took another breath before explaining, "I mean, I don't know how I ended up here. Least thing I remember, I was with a large group in a forest in Fire Country. I haven't even heard of a Mahora before, and I am probably one of the most well traveled shinobi in my village. So I really have no idea why I am here."

The headmaster frowned before answering, "Well I've never heard of a Fire Country before."

Now, Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he also knew he wasn't the stupidest. He just found thinking to be very annoying. He preferred to act, but Jiraiya had made sure to beat it into Naruto when to think instead of act. Ever since looking through the window and seeing the city Naruto had been thinking. He was in the heart of Fire Country when things went crazy. He was sure that none of the cities in Fire Country were as large or advanced as the city he had just seen through the window, not even the capital. So he naturally wasn't in Fire Country anymore.

So now two new issues has appeared. Where was he and how did he get here? Takamichi had said he was at Mahora Academy, in Japan. Naruto didn't recognize either name, and as Naruto had said before, he was well traveled. Jiraiya had literally taken him everywhere during his training trip. Naruto had literally walked in every country in the Elemental Nations besides a few really small and inconsequential ones. Jiraiya had actually hired a ship to take them so far to the east, even past Water Country, that they had landed on the far western part of the Elemental Countries. Jiraiya had claimed that was proof that the world of actually round. The fact that Naruto hadn't heard of these names left only three options that he could think of.

One option was that these two were lying to him about where he was, but that didn't make much sense. Naruto had seen the city, and he knew that there was no place in the Elemental Nations like it. Naruto wasn't the best person at telling when he was being lied to, considering he preferred to trust people, but he was pretty sure these they were being genuine in their confusion on his presence. So Naruto doubted this was all an act.

Two, this was all a genjutsu. Naruto doubted it though. He may not have any skill in genjutsu, but even he knew that genjutsu relied on the casters mental capabilities. There was a reason most genjutsu only altered certain parts of the victims perception, moving everything to the right slightly, trapping them in a tree, etc. To do anything more than alter a small part of the victims perception of reality required immense concentration and mental prowess. Naruto only knew of two people so skilled in genjutsu that they could literally trap the victim in a world created by their genjutsu. Itachi Uchiha and that Yakumo girl he had helped a few years back, and both of them had bloodlines to aid them. The fact that Naruto had been on a mission to track down Itachi made this option slightly more plausible, but it was still far fetched. That Tobi guy had said Sasuke killed Itachi before things went crazy, and while that could have also been part of a genjutsu crafted by Itachi to trick Naruto, Naruto doubted Itachi would so much trouble to trap Naruto in such a complex illusion. The main reason Naruto discarded this idea though was that there was nothing he could do if this was the case. Naruto hadn't been able to escape the genjutsu Itachi had managed to cast on him by waving his finger while simultaneously fighting Kakashi. If this was a genjutsu, then it was to the absolute best of Itachi's abilities. So the chance of Naruto being able to break out of it was pathetically small, even by Naruto's standards. So he hoped it wasn't a genjutsu.

The final option was that this wasn't his world. Naruto had traveled all over his world and since this place didn't fit, it must be in another one. That would explain them not even recognizing the name Fire Country. The only issue would be how he ended up here. The only way a person could possibly end up in another world is through a Space-Time Techniques. Besides summoning, Naruto didn't know any such techniques. Kakashi did have Kamui though, which he used with his Sharingan…Which Naruto now had. Naruto admitted it was farfetched, but that seemed like the best option Naruto could think of. Someone like Shikamaru could probably do a whole lot better, but since Naruto was alone…He had to rely on his own reasoning skills.

Naruto put his head in his hands and letting out a groan as he finally accepted the third conclusion. He then looked up and claimed, "I think I have an idea of what happened."

The headmaster quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto answered seriously, "I think I am in a different world."

Neither Takamichi or the headmaster replied for almost half a minute. Finally, the headmaster asked simply, "Why do you think that? Your inner energy does seem strange, but another world?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before mumbling, "Inner energy…oh. You mean my chakra."

The headmaster once again repeated slowly, "Chakra?"

Naruto nodded before he started explaining, "Yes. My world is mainly run by ninja villages placed inside of countries with the support of that countries daimyo. Ninjas use chakra to perform superhuman feats, like walking on water or controlling the elements."

The headmaster stroked his beard as he declared, "I see. Then it is lucky you arrived here, and not any other place. Showing such abilities could dramatically affect the balance here."

Naruto now asked, "What do you mean?"

The headmaster quickly explained, "Your use of chakra seems very similar to using magic of this world, but here, magic is a secret. Much effort is kept into keeping the existence of magic secret."

Naruto frowned before questioning, "Why do you keep it secret? It seems a lot of trouble."

The headmaster nodded but answered calmly, "We keep it a secret to prevent violence. Mages are outnumbered a hundred to one in this world, and if its existence was ever revealed, it may very well start a war between magic users and regular humans."

Naruto still frowned, but admitted softly, "I guess that makes some sense."

The headmaster obviously saw he disagreed, but ignored it to ask , "However, you still haven't told us why you believe you are in a different world, although since I've never heard of this 'chakra' then it has become far more likely."

Naruto grimaced slightly as he wondered what to do. Although it might not seem so, but Jiraiya had managed to impress upon Naruto the importance of keeping certain things secret. Most people thought Naruto was an open book to anyone willing to talk to him, but probably everyone short of Jiraiya would be shocked by some of the things Naruto kept secret.

So now Naruto had to decide what to tell these people. He did not know anything about these two. Part of Naruto wanted to keep them in the dark about him as much as possible, but another part was reasoning to tell them some about himself. If Naruto was in another world, then he needed allies. He also didn't want any enemies. Naruto could tell that both of them were strong enough that Naruto wanted to avoid getting into a fight with either of them, much less both of them at once. If he had to give them a little bit of info in order to gain their trust…then so be it.

"I think it happened because of this." Naruto then opened his left eye, which he had been keeping shut. Takamichi immediately tensed at the sight of his eye while the headmaster flinched visibly. Naruto then continued, "This is a bloodline in my world called the Sharingan. My teacher had one…He's the body you found. We fought an enemy who managed to kill him, and they implanted it to me. I remember it burning before I ended up in that forest where you found me. The Sharingan has many different abilities. One of which Kakashi-sensei showed me in a battle before. He called it Kamui. He didn't know a whole lot about it, but it seemed to be a space-time jutsu. They are extremely rare, but they are literally able to manipulate space and time, mainly space. I think something went wrong which caused this ability to activate. I'm guessing me and Kakashi-sensei's body got pulled into it."

The headmaster stroked his beard as he looked at the Sharingan for several moments before replying, "I see. Fascinating theory. Plausible too. All we know is that an explosion of an unknown energy happened yesterday, which caused so many people to investigate."

Naruto nodded, but clutched his eye again without warning. He let out a pained groan as images flooded his head again. Apparently opening the eye had caused it to respond again.

The headmaster quickly asked in a worried voice, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked up and forced a grin before explaining, "Sorry, it's the eye. Not only was it implanted only a few hours ago, but I seem to be having a few complications."

Takamichi was the one who questioned, "What sort of complications? Should we call a healer into here?"

Naruto shook his head before clarifying, "Just some adaptation issues. The Sharingan is a bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. I'm not an Uchiha, so I seem to be having problems with a few of its abilities. Not only does it have eyesight like five times better than a normal eye, but it also seems to give photographic memory for everything the eye sees. The Sharingan isn't usually transplanted to non-Uchiha, so we don't know a whole lot of what happens when it is given to a non-Uchiha. To my knowledge, Kakashi-sensei was the first. It seems as if the eye is forcing images of when Kakashi-sensei used it into my head."

The headmaster quickly whispered in an awed voice, "Amazing. Are you saying that the eye itself seems to have its own memory?"

Naruto nodded while grimacing in pain. He then explained, "It seems so. I couldn't even understand them when I woke up, but I seem to be adapting. Using the eye is very chakra intensive for non-Uchiha, so Kakashi-sensei only really used it in battle. It is like watching a movie of dozens of fights running through my mind. Not really a memory. I don't hear his thoughts or anything. Just a video of what the eye had seen." Suddenly, Naruto's face reddened as he saw a new set of images. He forcibly prevented blood from escaping his nose as he continued in a an awed voice, "Apparently he also used it to when he had sex. Lucky bastard, I didn't know he had a threesome with Anko and Kurenai-sensei."

The headmaster immediately let out a perverted giggle while Takamichi's face reddened slightly. The headmaster immediately whispered, "Lucky you then, having that ingrained in your head."

Naruto nodded before looking down. The two watched curiously as Naruto smiled before declaring, "Hehe. I'm bigger."

The headmaster now coughed before saying quickly, "Moving on. Since you've told me about your situation, I guess I can tell you about what will happen now."

Naruto looked up before asking in a confused tone, "What do you mean?"

The headmaster quickly shed light on what he meant, "Considering that you seem to be having trouble with your 'Sharingan' and the fact that you said space-time 'jutsu' are rare, it seems likely that you are currently stuck here. If that is the case, I am willing to give you a job."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he exclaimed in shock, "What? Why would you do that?"

The headmaster stroked his beard as he explained calmly, "Well, Mahora Academy is a very special place. The World Tree," Naruto quickly assumed it was the giant ass tree he could see from the window, "Is one of twelve magical points throughout the world. We can assume this is why you ended up here."

Naruto tilted his head as he asked, "What do you mean?"

The headmaster quickly explained, "The World Tree saturates the surrounding area in magic. This is one of the most magical points in the world. It seems logical that this magic in the air is probably what caused you to end up here, instead of in the middle of the ocean. It probably acted almost like a beacon to your 'Kamui.' Anyways, this academy is far from normal. Due to the World Tree, many magically aware students attend this school. Naturally, this gathering is a beacon for trouble. I am always on the lookout for people who could help ensure the safety of my students. Considering how easily you defeated four of my best fighters, it is easy to see that you are capable. I would be foolish not to try and use this opportunity to use your abilities to both of our benefits."

Naruto thought for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He quickly said in an accusatory tone, "That isn't all. I can tell. Why else are you offering me this?"

The headmaster raised an eyebrow before commenting in an impressed tone, "You are sharper than I had thought. Okay. First, let me ask a question. Do you believe in fate, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked in shock for a moment before responding, "I guess. Why?"

The headmaster nodded before continuing, "Well, I find your arrival to be so coincidental, it is almost like fate. The school is currently on break, but will be starting tomorrow again. Starting tomorrow, there will also be a new teacher here. A mage who has just finished his schooling, and has been given an assignment."

Naruto quickly asked in a slightly irritable voice, "What does that have to do with me?"

The headmaster quickly stated in a deadpan, "He's ten. His name is Negi Springfield. He's a boy genius, but I still had been thinking that he could use some help since he's so young. Not to mention the class he is getting is…slightly rambunctious. I thought that having you there to keep discipline and function as a male role model would be a perfect arrangement."

Naruto quickly asked, "So I would be a teacher?"

The headmaster shrugged before correcting, "Assistant teacher, but yes. Essentially."

Naruto frowned before claiming, "I'm not too sure. I'm not really a teacher sort of person, and I should focus on trying to get home."

The headmaster frowned before saying, "I can't force you, but I hope you will agree. Negi is young and needs a role model."

Naruto just shrugged as he declared, "I just don't really feel like teaching a group of brats."

Takamichi quickly informed him, "Actually, you would be teaching an all girls class of fourteen year olds."

Naruto now paused as he imagined that. Kind of young for his taste, but now something in his gut told him to take the job, whatever the cost. It said that if he did take the job, his inner pervert would forever be satisfied.

Still, he couldn't take a job before checking to see if he could get home. He quickly announced to the two, "I will if I can't get home, but I need to check a few things out first. I also need Kakashi-sensei's body. Where I come from, we burn the bodies of shinobi."

The headmaster nodded before replying, "Of course, but I'll have to have your answer in before the end of the day. If you take the job, Takamichi will have to take you out to get some new clothes that are more suitable to teaching."

Naruto grimaced at that, but nodded his head in agreement.

**Hope you liked my opening. This story has been going through my head for a while. I've always liked Sharingan Naruto stories, and I've wanted to do a Naruto/Negima story for a while.**

**This is before Naruto learns Sage Mode, and I'll probably be taking Naruto in a slightly different direction since he now has the Sharingan…and its my story. I get to do what I want.**

**Next Chapter: Burning Kakashi and talking to the toads.**


	2. Naruto-sensei?

**Hey, Never Ending Dawn here.**

**Now onto pairings. Firstly, definitely no femkyuubi. I hate that pairing. The Kyuubi is a giant fox capable of untold destruction. Not a completely misunderstood, hot fox girl. So, definitely not that pairing. I also won't give you an exact list and say it is definite. Some others have vowed to only have five girls with him, others said only these girls or whatever, but it never seems to work. They always have to add more or change things due to reviews. So I am placing my foot down on this issue. I will place reviews into consideration, but I have the final say on pairing. Negima is like the biggest harem manga I've ever read, so it is probably going to be a rather large harem, but it mainly is just going to be what happens as I write the story.**

**So several other quick answers to questions or comments. Naruto may or may not learn Sage Mode at this point. I'll probably put up a poll later. I wrote 'shin obi' because my word didn't recognize the full word. I fixed it now. Asuma was not a cuckold, the threesome was before those two got together. And about Naruto as a teacher, I COMPLETELY AGREE. What teacher sits in a corner and reads manga. So he'll definitely not be doing that. I've already planned things to deal with that. Someone also mentioned being a ramen chef, but he doesn't actually know how to make ramen from scratch. Also, then he wouldn't have a reason to go to Kyoto or be in class during many of the funny scenes and stuff. Original, but makes writing him in hard.**

**Whew, long opening comment. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Now rewritten.**

Naruto sighed as he tree jumped through the forest around the Academy. After their talk had ended, the headmaster had told Takamichi to lead Naruto to Kakashi's body. Naruto had just formed a clone to do it while he went ahead and prepared to burn the body. He was going so far because the headmaster had asked that he go a good distance so the smell and smoke wouldn't attract any attention.

Naruto tree hopped for at least half an hour into the mountains before he decided that he had gone far enough. He quickly selected a good clearing and landed in the middle. He then formed his trade mark hand sign and formed fifteen clones. They already knew what to do, so without a word, they scattered and started gathering wood for the fire.

Twenty minutes later, they had constructed a large pyre. Burning a body took far longer than most suspected and needed high amounts of heat, so Naruto made sure to make it extra large. It has at least ten feet high and had a platform on top to place Kakashi.

Naruto turned as he heard his clone return. Immediately he could tell the clone was annoyed. It immediately stated in an irritated voice, "Good job making it difficult for me to find you. If I hadn't sensed you make that chakra, I would have been running around for hours."

Naruto just waved his hand before replying flippantly, "Well you found me, so stop complaining." He now grew serious as he held out his hand. The clone quickly handed over a scroll before popping.

Naruto looked at the sealing scroll for several moments before he jumped up onto the pyre. He then opened the scroll and put chakra into it. Immediately, Kakashi's body puffed into existence. They obviously hadn't touched it. The only difference was that his clone seemed to have pulled down his headband to cover the empty eye socket. It was as if he wasn't dead. The same spiky hair, his left eye covered by the headband, the same clothes, and that same old mask covering the bottom half of his face. Naruto briefly considered looking under it, but quickly decided against it. That almost felt like he was cheating.

Naruto arranged his body before jumping down to the ground. He then reached into a pocket before hesitating. He'd gotten his tools back from the headmaster. This included a lighter, but Naruto decided to try a different method. He opened his left eye and tried to focus on the images. After almost five minutes, he finally managed to find images of the technique he wanted. Naruto immediately flew through several hand signs as if he had done it dozens of times before. He then shouted as he raised his hand to his mouth, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

The technique didn't go as planned. Despite putting in quite a bit of chakra, a pathetically small fireball came out to hit the bottom of the pyre. Naruto then immediately collapsed onto the ground as he held his throat and coughed. It felt like his throat had been singed by the technique.

After a minute, Naruto slowly stood while thinking that he definitely wouldn't try that move again for now. Even if it had been a failed attempt at the technique, the small fireball had hit the pyre and started the fire. Naruto stepped back as the flames quickly spread. Within a few minutes, it was all aflame.

Then the dam broke. Naruto fell to his knees and started wailing. Kakashi might not have been the greatest teacher, he might have been chronically tardy, lazy, and apathetic, but that all didn't matter. He had been Naruto's teacher. He had taught Naruto to never leave a comrade behind. He had been one of his precious people, and he had died in front of him. So Naruto let all his grief escape him through his screams and his tears as Kakashi burned in front of him.

Two hours later, Naruto felt almost numb as he stared into the sky. He had cried and wailed for half an hour before almost entering a trance as he watched the pyre burn. After another hour, the fire had died down. All that was left was ashes. Yet, Naruto hadn't felt any desire whatsoever to leave. He had laid down and done nothing for another half hour.

Still, his life had to go on. He had grieved, and he had to move on. He slowly stood up before thinking. Two hours had already passed, and the sun had already reached its peak and was traveling down. He figured he needed to give the headmaster his answer before it got dark. So he needed to get down to business and see whether he needed to take the job or not. Since the clearing was so large he didn't even need to move. He just bit his thumb before making several handsigns and putting his hands on the ground before announcing, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamakichi." Naruto immediately felt as more chakra then normal was taken, but didn't worry about it at the moment.

A large puff of smoke appeared before dissipating to show a large orange toad with purple markings and wearing a vest. The toad immediately exclaimed, "Yo, you're okay, Naruto-aniki."

Naruto frowned before saying, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gamakichi immediately stated in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, what was everyone thinking? You just got sucked into an unknown space-time technique. What could ever have given us reason to believe something might have gone wrong?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he admitted, "Fine, I'm sorry. I just figured since its only been a day that you guys wouldn't have worried too much."

Gamakichi shrugged before replying, "Well, we did. Your team contacted Konoha, Tsunade then contacted us, who contacted Jiraiya. We've been freaking out about how to contact you."

Naruto immediately asked, "Ero-Sennin?"

Gamakichi nodded before informing Naruto, "Yeah, he was on a spying mission in Amegakakure. He was so worried that we reverse summoned him to Mount Myoboku, and then to Konoha."

Naruto now tilted his head before repeating, "Reverse summoned him? What does that mean?"

Gamakichi muttered in annoyance before explaining, "You know how you and Jiraiya can summon us toads, it's the opposite. We summon you."

Naruto immediately smiled before exclaiming, "Awesome, so can you just reverse summon me home, right?"

Gamakichi immediately smacked the grinning Naruto before yelling, "If we could, don't you think we would have done it already?"

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head before asking with a pout, "What do you mean?"

Gamakichi sighed before once again explaining, "Geez, Jiraiya never was one for explaining things like these. You remember the Toad scroll you signed three years ago," Naruto nodded. Gamakichi then continued, "That is a very ancient scroll older than any living toad. It dates back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage was the one who started the entire concept of partnership between summons and ninjas. He in turn made the summon scrolls for each of the animal clans. Many have made their own to circumvent some of the rules he made, but the toads still use that scroll he gave us."

Naruto tilted his head as he asked, "What is the point in knowing all of this?"

Gamakichi once again smacked him in the head before grunting angrily, "Dammit, this is serious, aniki. Stop the dumbass idiot crap you do."

Naruto rubbed his head again while pouting before he saw Gamakichi's face. Completely serious. He then sighed before saying softly, "Okay, I'll pay attention."

Gamakichi nodded before continuing, "The point is that we are bound by rules the sage enacted when he gave us the scroll. We aren't like the snakes and hand out provisional contracts to anyone. At one time, only two people are capable of summoning the toads. A master and an apprentice. The contract will not activate if a third person tries to sign it. Right now, Jiraiya is the master, and you are the apprentice."

Naruto nodded before saying, "Okay. Only two people at a time. A master and an apprentice. What is the difference between the two?"

Gamakichi nodded before continuing, "Not much is different between the two. You can still summon every toad and stuff, but there are some differences. If you and Jiraiya every really fought, the toads would side with Jiraiya since he is the master." Naruto nodded although that news didn't make him too happy. Gamakichi took a breath before continuing solemnly, "It also means we can't reverse summon you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before asking, "Why?"

Gamakichi answered in a slightly irritable tone, "Because. The second active name on the scroll isn't ever a full summoner. Simply put, there are things the toads aren't allowed to teach you until you are the master. That is why Jiraiya never took you to Mount Myoboku during your training trip. It is forbidden. Until Jiraiya dies, we are completely incapable of reverse summoning you to Mount Myoboku or anywhere else for that matter."

Naruto gritted his teeth before exclaiming angrily, "That's stupid."

Gamakichi shrugged his shoulders before responding, "The Sage felt that giving one human per clan access to the summon world was enough. Each animal clan has a lot of information and techniques at their disposal, he hoped to prevent ninjas from abusing that knowledge too much. Many of the clans made their own scrolls after several centuries because they thought they knew better than the Sage and many of them eventually caused infighting between their summoners because of it. Now they don't have any summoners. It may be inconvenient now, but the Sage knew what he was doing when he made these scrolls."

Naruto held up a hand to stop Gamakichi as he thought about something. He started questioning, "Did you say 'summon world?' As in a different world?"

Gamakichi froze for a moment before deflating and grumbling, "Great, now I've even revealed that secret. Why the hell are you dense as a rock about some things, but are able to pick up everything people don't want you to know, Naruto-aniki. Oh well, I guess I might as well say everything now." Gamakichi straightened before continuing, "Yep. All summons are from a parallel world to your own, aniki."

Naruto shook his head as he took in that fact. Finally he protested, "I thought Ero-Sennin told me that it just took a month to walk there from Konoha."

Gamakichi shrugged as he clarified, "A complete lie, although Jiraiya doesn't know so. I mean, who would walk a month when we can just summon them there in an instant?"

Naruto quickly asked, "Why lie about that though?"

Gamakichi shrugged again before responding, "It is just tradition. We don't want people to realize there are different dimensions."

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples. He really wasn't good with stuff like this, but he now needed to know about this. So he quickly asked, "So how many worlds are there?"

Gamakichi thought for a moment before replying slowly, "I'm not too good with this subject, only glancing at the scrolls briefly. Ma and Pa may know more, but I'll tell you what I can. Even we don't know much ourselves. From what the old records say, it seems many dimensions come in pairs. These two worlds are sort of 'connected.' Your world and the summon world. Edolas and Earthland. The list goes on. Likely, even this world has another connected to it as well."

Naruto looked at his hand before asking, "Is that why it took more chakra to summon you then normal?"

Gamakichi nodded before stating, "Your world and mine are connected, so it takes less chakra to summon me across worlds. This world isn't though. So the jutsu will take more chakra."

Naruto sighed before asking in a depressed voice, "So I'm stuck here."

Gamakichi nodded sadly as he answered, "For at least a while. The elders are trying to find a way to get Tsunade or Jiraiya to summon you, but summoning doesn't work like that. For at least a while, you are stuck here."

Naruto buried his face in his hands for several moments before straightening. No use moping about it. He quickly told Gamakichi, "That sucks, but I can handle it. I've already met some people who seem willing to help me."

Gamakichi raised a nonexistent eyebrow before commenting, "Really?"

Naruto nodded before claiming, "Here, I'll write a quick report of what has happened. You can give it to everyone back home." Gamakichi nodded, so Naruto created a clone who quickly pulled out a scroll and started writing.

Gamakichi quickly asked, "Why a clone?"

Naruto immediately replied, "I wanted to ask you a few more things."

"Like what?"

Naruto started explaining, "Since Kakashi gave me his Sharingan, I've been having all the memories it has seen. I tried earlier to use a fire jutsu, but it didn't go quite as planned. The fireball was tiny and it burned my throat. I thought that the Sharingan was able to copy jutsu, so I'm confused. You have a fire nature, so I was hoping you had some advice."

Gamakichi sighed in exasperation before he started telling Naruto, "Of course you would fail. Jutsu aren't quite so easy as that. The Uchiha could brag all they wanted about being able to copy jutsu, but it wasn't nearly as easy as they made it sound. The Sharingan could naturally allow you to copy hand seals, which constitute a large part of executing a jutsu, but it can't actually mold the chakra. Hand seals are used by ninja to help mold chakra, but they still have to do the finishing details."

Naruto immediately growled, "In a way I can understand, Gamakichi."

Gamakichi growled before continuing as if Naruto hadn't interrupted, "By channeling chakra through the hands while making hand signs, ninjas help to mold their chakra. That is why certain hand signs are used in certain techniques, like tiger for fire techniques and snake for earth. They are only fit molding big things though. Smaller details, the ninja has to do himself though. That is why knowing the hand signs is only half of doing a technique. Think of it like this. The first half of a jutsu is the hand signs, the second half is shape manipulation and nature manipulation by the ninja. The fact that you even made a fire on your first attempt is actually quite impressive. If you didn't already find out that your affinity is for wind, I'd say you had to have a fire affinity to produce fire on your first time. Most people only make smoke on their first times. Still, you have to know the proper nature manipulation to properly do any technique. The hand seals did their job. You are the one who failed to perform your half."

Naruto ignored the subtle insult as he tried to understand what he had been told. He may be smarter than most people believed, but he just wasn't good at technical explanation. He finally asked slowly, "So you are saying that…I need to learn fire manipulation."

Gamakichi nodded before adding, "Mainly, but several other tips might help. Since most fire techniques involve breathing fire to some degree, you need to learn how to coat your throat and lungs in chakra to prevent it from burning yourself."

Naruto nodded as that made a lot of sense. He then asked, "So how do I learn fire manipulation?"

Gamakichi quickly informed him, "There are many different ways. For Konoha, all the first steps for nature manipulation involve leaves. Fire burns, lightning shocks, air cuts, water flows, and earth hardens. So just follow these ideas. For fire, learn to burn a leaf with just chakra. Water, draw out all of the water in the leaf to a single point. Earth, figure out how to make the leaf hard. Lightning, till an electric current causes the leaf to scrunch up. All quite simple."

Naruto then asked eagerly, "What about the second step?"

Gamakichi's response was to laugh before declaring, "You shouldn't even worry about that. Learning how to use multiple chakra natures is tough. It will probably take you a year or two just to finish this step for one other chakra nature. Maybe longer, this time you won't be working on the element you have an affinity for."

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet before claiming angrily, "Yeah, right. I'll have it all mastered in weeks. I can just make a bunch of clones to speed the process up."

Gamakichi once again hit him, although this time the hit was different. Before it had been a reprimand or out of annoyance. This one smashed Naruto into the ground face first. Gamakichi then yelled angrily, "Are you really an idiot? I thought you were pretending, but it seems you really are!"

Naruto jumped up before getting up close to Gamakichi and yelling back, "What the hell was that for? I used clones before!"

Gamakichi didn't back down as he hissed in an fuming voice, "That was an emergency situation! You had to learn wind manipulation quickly. Even that was pushing it. The only reason your brain didn't hemorrhage is because of the Kyuubi."

Naruto now backed off when he heard that. He now asked in an uncertain voice, "What do you mean?"

Gamakichi continued in his furious voice, "Think about it, aniki. A hundred clones over ten hours. When they dispel, you get a thousand hours of memories. That is over forty days. Your brain isn't meant to handle that much at once. One or two clones only an hour old is fine, but not what you do. The Kyuubi's healing might prevent your brain bleeding from it, but your mind simply can't take so much strain. If you push it too much, your mind will break. Plain and simple."

Naruto thought for a moment before realizing Gamakichi was right. He remembered fainting when his clones dispelled, and he had been mentally exhausted. Only his determination had allowed him to keep going. Naruto sighed before admitting in a weak voice, "Okay, I get it. Don't overdue the clones.

"Good. A few clones every once in a while shouldn't hurt, but that method is just plain dangerous." Gamakichi stated before adding in a whisper, "Plus, it's just plain cheating."

Naruto's clone now finished writing before handing it to the real Naruto. It then dispelled, allowing Naruto to know what it had written. He nodded before handing it to Gamakichi.

Gamakichi took it in a hand(or whatever frogs have) and announced, "I guess I should go back now. You should summon me again tomorrow, I expect they'll have a reply by then. See ya, aniki." Gamakichi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto approached the dean's office a half hour later. He had memorized the offices location before, even if he knew nothing else about how the school was laid out. He knocked on the door and was quickly called in. He walked in to see that Takamichi was still there, along with the headmaster.

The headmaster nodded before asking, "Have you made your decision, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed at the look on the headmaster's face, as if he was sure of the answer already. Naruto answered carefully, "I have checked several avenues, and it seems I am stuck here for a while. In which case I have decided that accepting the job you offered before is the logical option."

The headmaster smiled widely as he exclaimed, "Excellent. I am happy to have you here. You can start your post as a teacher tomorrow when you meet Negi. Until then, Takamichi-kun can take you out to get some proper clothes. I'll lend you an advance on your pay."

Naruto nodded his thanks before turning to Takamichi, who quickly claimed, "I'll go get Shizuna to help. I don't have too much of a fashion sense, so it would be a good idea to have someone that does. Since that outfit clearly shows you don't either."

Naruto's eye twitched as the two chuckled at him. He then muttered, "What is with everyone bashing on orange?" He then followed the chuckling Takamichi out of the office.

It was dark by the time Takamichi and Naruto arrived back at Mahora Academy. They had met up with Shizuna near a train, which was totally different from those Naruto had seen in the Land of Snow/Spring. Shizuna Minamoto was a beautiful woman with a motherly aura, long teal colored hair, and very impressively sized breasts. Not Tsunade sized, but Naruto swore that they must have their own gravitational pull. Three different times during the trip, he had found himself face first in them despite being almost as tall as her. Although that part was nice, it was a blow to his ninja pride that he had been caught three times unaware.

Anyways, the two had taken him shopping. Takamichi had first taken him to the shop where he usually got his own suits. Naruto had then been subjected to very thorough measures before having to try out a number of different suits. He had ended up getting four different sets of one suit, which was all black with a burnt orange undershirt, and a few different ones if he ever wanted some variety. Shizuna had then insisted that he also get casual clothes, so he was forced to go to even more stores and get shorts, jeans, t shirts, coats, sweaters, and sneakers, and everything else she could think of. He didn't even get to get most of his clothes in orange, Shizuna only let him get a few pieces in orange. That was Naruto's largest gripe with the whole experience.

Shizuna had left them on the way back, since her apartment was in a different direction. Naruto tilted his head as he had a thought. He turned to Takamichi and asked, "I forgot to ask, but where am I staying?"

Takamichi smiled in a way that told Naruto to beware before he responding, "A student. She has her own quarters due to special circumstances. Here is her information and the location of her place. The headmaster already talked to her, so she should be expecting you."

Naruto opened the piece of paper handed to him and read, "Evangeline A.K. McDowell. What a weird name."

Takamichi chuckled before informing him, "She's English, and wasn't thrilled about having to host you."

Naruto quickly deadpanned, "Something tells me that is an understatement."

Takamichi just shrugged before telling Naruto, "Come to the headmaster office an hour before school starts and I can give you a quick tour. Otherwise, good night and good luck with Eva." Takamichi then turned and walked away.

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Takamichi walk away. Some instinct was telling him that Takamichi just left him to the wolves. After he disappeared around a corner, Naruto sighed and looked at the piece of paper. It had a list of directions on it.

It only took ten minutes to find the cabin. It was located just a few minutes from the forest's edge. Naruto was quickly awed by the rather extravagant wood cabin. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Naruto approached the door and knocked.

The door was quickly opened by a tall girl with long green hair. Naruto was momentarily focused on the weird ear pieces she was wearing, but put that in the back of his mind. He questioned, "Hello, are you Evangeline?"

The girl spoke in a monotone voice, "No. You must be the guest master is expecting. Please come in, master is waiting inside."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the master comment, but held it in. He just informed her, "Thank you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl quickly responded, "Chachamaru Karakuri."

As Naruto stepped in, he told her, "Nice to meet you, Chachamaru-san. Cute maid outfit by the way."

She quickly nodded her head as she replied, "Thank you."

A new voice now cut in, "So you're the brat I have to allow into my house?" Naruto turned to see that the speaker was a young blonde girl wearing a black dress. She didn't look to be much older than ten, which didn't fit the cold look on her face. She then continued, "I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell. I don't care what the old man says, this is my house. If you break any of my rules or annoy me in general, I will throw you out without a moment's hesitation. Rule one, you will not-"

She was cut off when Naruto jumped forward and picked the surprised girl of the ground into a hug. He then started rubbing his cheek against hers as he exclaimed loudly, "Oh, you're so cute! Like a little doll. Just so adorable."

Evangeline finally snapped out of her shock. She immediately started struggling against Naruto, as she screamed angrily, "Get off me, you imbecile! Chachamaru, help me!"

Naruto immediately felt Chachamaru grip his arm in a strong grip. He quickly dropped the fuming girl before he rubbed the back of his head bashfully and apologizing, "Sorry. She's just so adorable. I couldn't help myself."

Evangeline tried to regain her composure, although she was now giving Naruto a fierce glare. She then spoke again, "Never do that again, you imbecile. Don't touch me, don't call me adorable, in fact, don't even talk to me."

Naruto just rubbed his head as he replied, "Okay, okay."

Evangeline seemed to regain her composure as she told him coldly, "Chachamaru is not responsible for taking care of you, so don't ask. You are to not come up to my room at any time. Whenever I have the misfortune of seeing you, you are to address me as Evangeline-sama. My personal shower is the only one in this cabin and it is forbidden to you, so you have to figure out your own arrangements. Otherwise, you are to remain in your room at all times. Chachamaru, show him to the room."

Chachamaru nodded and said, "Follow me, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto just nodded with a smile on his face, "You can call me Naruto."

Chachamaru nodded before saying in the same monotone, "Of course, Naruto-san."

Naruto then started following her, but stopped when he passed by Evangeline. He smiled before putting his hand on her face and ruffled her hair while exclaiming, "Night, Eva-chan. Thanks for letting me stay here" He then walked past the small girl.

Evangeline face meanwhile was reddening in fury, and her whole body was shaking in anger. She then muttered, "I hate him. I already hate him. It's like a blonde Nagi. Stupid grinning idiots not listening to other people talk." She then started off into another fantasy about what she would do to Nagi if she ever saws him again, although this time there was a blonde idiot beside him.

Naruto just followed Chachamaru, not knowing and not caring about the girl's fantasy of torturing him. He was just laughing his head off mentally. Immediately after seeing her, Naruto could tell she was one of those cold, serious, genius girls. It was always fun messing with those types. Breaking through their shells like it was nothing and getting to the soft gooey center. I mean, that mad face she had made was so adorable and funny.

While fixing that image of her angry face in his mind, Chachamaru reached a door. She then turned and informed him, "This is your room, Naruto-san." She then left without another world.

Naruto shrugged. Chachamaru might be more difficult to break out of her shell though. People like Evangeline, all you had to do was not treat them with the respect they were used to and they lost all composure. Chachamaru though, she didn't even seem to have feelings. Kind of like a robot. Oh well, he'd figure it out later.

Naruto walked through the door and looked at his new room. It was a rather small room that only had a single futon in it right now. The looked clean, so Naruto figured that Chachamaru must have cleaned recently, since she was dressed as a maid and all. Evangeline looked and acted like she hadn't done any menial labor in…ever.

Naruto went over to the closet. He quickly took the clothes he had bought from the seals he had stored them in. He then started to hang them on the hooks. He didn't have a dresser, so he just hung everything up. After that was done, Naruto thought for a moment before deciding to go to sleep. He had to wake up pretty early anyways. He stripped off his orange clothes and just dumped them on the floor since they were already pretty dirty from the day. He then plopped in the futon, and, in true Uzumaki fashion, was asleep within moments.

"That him, Takamichi? Negi Springfield." Naruto asked as he finally found who he was looking for. A ten year old kid with red hair. There weren't too many of those around at this time, but he still felt the need to clarify.

Naruto had woken up early, gotten ready, before meeting with Takamichi. Takamichi had then given him a brief tour of what areas of the academy he needed to know about. Mainly the Junior High School, but also the student dormitories and several establishments. Takamichi had explained that Mahora was as large as a small city district, so he couldn't show Naruto everything, but Naruto at least knew where his class would be located now. After the tour ended, Takamichi just started telling Naruto about his soon to be coworker, Negi, and the class they would be taking over for Takamichi. 2-A. Naruto had then spent some time looking though the stampede of running students to see the child genius.

Takamichi looked out the window to look. Takamichi nodded and claimed, "Yep, that is him. It also looks like he's met with Asuna as well. It must be fate."

Naruto sweat dropped as Asuna picked the kid off the ground and angrily shook him. Takamichi had told him that Negi would be staying with this 'Asuna' and the headmaster's granddaughter. He quickly stated, "Only if fate wants that Negi kid to die soon."

Takamichi just grinned before calling down to the group, "That will be enough, Asuna-kun." When the group looked up at him, he put on a small smile before continuing, " Hey Negi-kun. Long time no see." Naruto decided to just watch the interaction.

Asuna and Konoka both immediately bowed and greeted him, with Asuna being far more flustered, but Negi just waved and called, "Long time no see, Takamichi."

Asuna quickly asked in a panic, "You know this kid, Takahata-sensei?"

Takamichi didn't answer, instead choosing to drop the bomb on them, "Welcome to Mahora Academy. Nice place, isn't it…Negi-sensei?"

Naruto chuckled as he saw Asuna explode in disbelief and Konoka well…act surprised. He watched as Negi bowed before introducing himself, "Hello. I'll be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield." Asuna immediately started shaking the kid and denying it.

Naruto quickly followed Takamichi outside in time to hear Takamichi drop the other bomb shell, "Don't be like that. He's is actually quite smart. He'll be taking Class A instead of me."

Naruto had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing at Asuna's reaction. She almost seemed to be crying as she exclaimed, "You have to be joking. I don't want this kid as my teacher. Plus, he said that my lo-…Something really rude to me a minute ago."

Negi didn't seem to have much common sense as he childishly argued, "But it's true."

This caused Asuna to once again lift him into the air and scream at him. At that moment Naruto had to move away for a moment to dodge around a large group of running students and couldn't hear them for several seconds, but when he turned around, he blinked in shock. He quickly exclaimed, "Why did she just strip?"

Asuna seemed froze in complete disbelief before she fell to her knees as Konoka muttered, "Woolen bear panties."

"Kyaaaaaa! What the hell is going on?"

Fifteen minutes later, a very amused Naruto found himself in the dean's office, listening to Asuna exclaim, "What is the meaning of this, principal-sensei?"

The dean, whose eyebrows and head shape still distracted Naruto, ignored her question as he spoke softly to Negi, "I see. Being a teacher is quite a task they've given you."

Negi bowed his head before speaking in a polite tone, "Yes, but I'll do my best."

Asuna apparently didn't like being ignored because she immediately interrupted, "Isn't it odd to have a kid teaching English to a class of middle school girls, principal-sensei?"

The dean just nodded before gesturing to Naruto and responding, "Yes, which is why I felt the need to assign Naruto here as an assistant teacher for the class."

Everyone in the room turned to Naruto with surprise on their faces, since they apparently hadn't noticed him yet. Naruto just raised an eyebrow before calling out, "Yo."

The room froze for several seconds before Asuna turned and immediately protested, "Are you serious? He's barely our age!"

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head from that though, and he coldly said, "I happen to be seventeen, Bear-chan."

Asuna immediately blushed, in anger or embarrassment he didn't know, but it allowed the dean to turn to Negi and say seriously, "Negi, this job will be very difficult. Naruto is here to supervise your performance, and make sure the student's education does not suffer. Not make things easy for you. If you fail, there will be no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

Negi immediately stuttered, but still managed to declare, "Y-yes, I-I'll do it. Please let me try."

The dean just smiled before stating enthusiastically, "It is set then. First we'll introduce you to our staff guidance counselor, Shizuna-sensei. Please come in now, Shizuna-kun."

Naruto had to chuckle as Negi turned, only to end up face first in Shizuna's very large chest. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was affected by their gravity field.

The dean finished by stating, "If you have any questions, please ask her."

Shizuna just gave a motherly smile to the confused Negi before saying, "Nice to meet you."

Negi just said in a confused voice from between her breasts, "Ok."

The dean seemed to remember something. He turned to Asuna and Konoka and asked, "One more thing. Do you two suppose Negi-kun can stay in your room? We haven't managed to find anymore permanent residences for him." Asuna protested immediately while Konoka just happily accepted. The dean just smiled before asking, "Do you have a girlfriend, Negi-kun? Konoka here is my granddaughter. If you like her, I wouldn't be apposed to some late night fu-" Naruto had to flinch as Konoka pulled a mallet out of nowhere to hit her grandfather with, causing a small stream of blood to flow down the old man's head. It seemed as if girls had plenty of ways to hurt people in this world too.

It was only worse due to her energetically saying in a happy tone, "Oh, Grandpa."

The group left the office several moments later. Asuna took the chance to glare at Negi with a slightly oblivious looking Shizuna following. Unfortunately, Asuna took this opportunity to yell at Negi, "I refuse to have someone like you sleep in my room! Go camp outside or something." She then ran away with Konoka quickly following, while yelling back apologies.

Naruto sweat dropped at her attitude and heard Negi ask Shizuna, "What is with her?"

Shizuna just laughed awkwardly before claiming, "She's kind of headstrong, but she's really a very kind girl."

Naruto decided to make him part of the conversation now, clapping Negi on the back before stating with a large grin, "Don't worry about her. The day is still young."

Negi looked at him in confusion before he remembered. Negi immediately bowed before saying politely, "I'm sorry. I got distracted. I hope we'll have a good time working together in the future."

Naruto just grinned widely before exclaiming, "Polite kid, aren't you? No need for that around me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Negi bowed again as he replied, "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I'm Negi Springfield."

Naruto quickly flicked Negi on the head before stating, "No Uzumaki. Call me Naruto. We're coworkers from now on. Hopefully even friends. So no need to be formal around me, just like I said before."

Negi rubbed his head with a small pout before he nodded and answered, "I guess you are right, Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed, but realized he wouldn't be able to get anything else from the uptight brat for now. Shizuna giggled at their interaction, and handed both of them a folder when they turned to her. She then told them, "These are the class rosters, and here is your class."

Naruto didn't even bothering opening it. He just waited till Negi finished checking his class role, and waited for Negi to go first. Negi hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door and stuck his head in. Naruto immediately saw a blackboard eraser fall towards his head. Unfortunately, Negi stopped it in midair with magic for a moment, but then had the common sense to allow it to drop onto his head. When Negi took another step forward, a trip wore caused him to roll forward. Simultaneously, three arrows shot and attached to his butt and a bucket fell on his head. It all stopped when Negi slammed into his own desk. The class immediately started laughing, but when they saw Negi, they all rushed forward to help him.

"Sorry, we thought you were the new teacher."

Shizuna quickly informed the students, "Actually, he is your new teacher. Come on, Negi-kun, introduce yourself."

Negi stood up before bowing to the entranced class and announcing, "Hello. My name is Negi Springfield, and I'll be teaching ma-…uh…English at this school(Very smooth). I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

The class was silent for several moments before they all let out a simultaneous shriek of, "He's so cute." Negi was then rushed by the group. Naruto chuckled at the pure chaos of the class as most of the class started playing with Negi as if he was a toy, while a few kids questioned Shizuna in disbelief. It was all cut short though when Asuna muscled her way through the girls playing with Negi, grabbed Negi by his shirt, and lifted him onto his own desk. She then leaned in before asking in a threatening voice, "What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird. What did you do?" Negi didn't reply, although it was mainly due to Asuna shaking him so hard.

Deciding it was finally time to make his own entrance, Naruto seamlessly moved through the dense crowd of girls before giving Asuna a flick to the forehead. The shocked girl took a step back.

Naruto then said sternly, "You calmer now, Bear-chan?"

Asuna snapped out of her shock, but seemed even angrier than before. She immediately jumped forward with her hands in a throttling position as she yelled, "Stop calling me that, baka-Naruto!"

She was cut short though as Naruto smacked her softly on the back of the head. Well, softly when compared to the hits Sakura gave him. Asuna immediately fell to the ground with a large bump forming on her head. The rest of the class stared in shock before someone yelled, "A-Amazing. He beat Asuna's baka power with a single hit."

Asuna immediately yelled back while cradling her head, "I don't have baka power." She then turned to Naruto and yelled, "You hit me!"

Naruto shrugged and stated coolly, "My job is to help keep discipline. The flick was stage one. That light tap was step two," Naruto then closed his right eye and opened his left, showing the red Sharingan eye. He then released a minute amount of killing intent at the girls surrounding him. Not enough to make them actually scared, but enough to make them obey. He then replied darkly, "Don't make me show you stage three."

Asuna screamed in fright, since he had directed more killing intent at her. Then the entire crowd instantaneously appeared back in their seats. Half of the class then instantly replied in unison, "Yes, Naruto-sama."

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding and telling them, "Nice, keep calling me that."

The girls once again answered in harmony, "Yes, Naruto-sama."

Asuna muttered, "So you are into that kind of thing?"

Naruto fixed her with his gaze and killing intent again before he asked sweetly, "What was that, Bear-chan?"

Asuna leaned back as she replied in a scared voice, "Nothing!" Naruto then nodded with a smile. He then pointed to a girl who had raised her hand and asked, "Yes?"

A red headed girl with a camera stood before asking, "Who are you, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto sweat dropped as he realized he hadn't yet introduced himself. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he announced, "Sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be Negi's assistant teacher." Naruto then turned to Negi before continuing, "Come and introduce yourself, Negi."

Negi quickly replied in a confused tone, "But I already did, Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed before saying, "I mean a bit more about yourself. A good introduction is the start of a good relationship. Here, I'll demonstrate." Naruto then turned back to the class before announcing, "As I said before, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sixteen years old, and come from a small village in the mountains. I like ramen, pranks, and a good fight. I dislike people who act superior or underestimate me. I have a few dreams, but right now, I guess my dream is to be a good teacher to you all. It is my job to keep discipline in this class, while filling in for Negi if necessary."

Naruto then turned to Negi, who started when he realized it was his turn. Negi turned to the class before telling them nervously, "I grew up in Wales. I like milk tea and Nakane-onee-san. I dislike coffee. My dream is to be a good teacher and eventually find my…a certain man. I shall be teaching English, but I am also capable in math, science, and most other subjects taught in school."

Naruto nodded and patted Negi on the head before telling him, "Okay, I guess I should let you start teaching. I'm not suppose to be making it easy for you after all." Negi quickly nodded, so Naruto started moving over to a chair near the windows, but stopped partway. He then turned towards the students and gushed in a silly voice, "Oh yeah. Eva-chan, you look so adorable in the school uniform."

All the students then turned to a shocked Evangeline who was slowly reddening in anger and embarrassment. The grip she had on her desk was also threatening to break a chunk out of it. Before she could try to throttle him though, she was surrounded by several of the girls, who immediately started to question her about it. Naruto chuckled and decided a little bit of lax discipline couldn't be a bad thing.

The class soon started though. Naruto had to hold himself back from laughing out loud as he saw that Negi was too short to write on the blackboard. He considered helping him, but the Iincho of the class suddenly appeared with a foot stool and covered in sparkles. He then sweat dropped as Asuna started fighting with her, the two yelling insults at each other about their own respective fetishes. Naruto shrugged and decided to let Negi handle it. After all, Naruto thought a little excitement in a class was healthy. Not to mention he'd feel like a total hypocrite if he was too stern, considering how he had behaved in school.

Naruto turned away and looked out the window as Shizuna had to step in to stop the fight. He touched his closed left eye as he thought. He had been just walking around with the eye closed, but it wasn't going to work as a permanent solution for long, and covering it with an eye patch or a headband like Kakashi would be suspicious since the class had already seen he had an eye there. Covering it constantly would just draw attention to it. This wasn't a ninja village where being a jounin immediately allowed you to have several personality quirks without question.

Naruto slowly opened the eye. He needed to get used to having the Sharingan active all the time. He certainly had chakra to spare, he wasn't like Kakashi who literally had to cover his most of the time to not die of chakra exhaustion. Not only did Naruto have four times more chakra than him, but the Kyuubi also gave him the advantage of recovering his chakra far faster too. He might just be able to get used to and adapt to having the Sharingan draining some of his chakra all the time, actually increasing the size of his chakra reserves.

As soon as he came to that conclusion, the bell rang. Naruto decided to ignore how the day had ended after ten minutes(seriously, can anyone explain why the bell had rang after like ten minutes in the first chapter). He just turned and walked out to see Asuna lying to Takamichi about how the class went while holding a confused Negi. Takamichi either didn't notice or didn't care, cause he just started walking away. Naruto just sighed as Asuna then insulted Negi and again before running away. Although he felt like comforting Negi, Naruto had other things to take care of. He turned and started running in the direction Takamichi had gone. Just around the corner, he caught up.

Takamichi raised an eyebrow before asking, "Do you need anything, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded before explaining awkwardly, "Yeah. You see, I…was hoping you could loan me a few textbooks on the subjects taught here."

Takamichi asked in a surprised voice, "Whatever for?"

Naruto sighed before admitting, "Well, during the class, I noticed I hadn't even heard of this 'English.'" That got another surprised look from Takamichi, but he calmly signaled for Naruto to continue. "See, the academy where they taught us was meant to teach us how to be ninjas, and I was never good at the theoretical stuff anyway. We only learned enough to become genin. And about English, I guess it is lucky I understand you because there is only one language in the Elemental Nations."

Takamichi frowned before saying, "That is troubling."

Naruto nodded before continuing, "I know, so I was hoping for several of the textbooks. Since I now technically have a photographic memory, I figure I should hopefully be able to learn it quickly enough if I study after school everyday." Not to mention a clone or two during the school day. That shouldn't be too much for his brain to handle.

Takamichi nodded with a thoughtful look on his face before replying, "I guess that might work. I'll also have to tell the headmaster about it so that he doesn't arrange for you to substitute for any other teachers, except for PE." Naruto nodded in understanding, so Takamichi continued, "Okay, just follow me to a storage room. There should be a few spares there."

Naruto quickly muttered, "Thanks, Takamichi."

Silence passed between the two for several seconds as they walked before Takamichi questioned, "So how are things going with Evangeline? She's always been pretty troublesome."

Naruto just grinned widely before exclaiming, "Oh, thanks for reminding me." He then pulled out the class roster he had been given earlier. After opening it and scanning it with the Sharingan, he focused on the picture of Evangeline. He pulled out a pen and immediately wrote 'Fun to Tease' with an arrow pointing to her picture.

Takamichi chuckled as he read that. He then commented, "I see you weren't very intimidated by her."

Naruto waved a hand as he replied nonchalantly, "I have a grandmother figure whose flicks would send me through walls and my crush was a girl who seemed to constantly be on her period. I've seen scarier things than Eva-chan, even if she is a mage."

Takamichi gave a half smile as he spoke softly, "You picked up on that, huh?"

Naruto shrugged before clarifying, "I assumed I would be placed with someone knowledgeable about magic in the first place. I first thought I must be mistaken, but then it was confirmed in class. I released so little killing intent that nobody would notice consciously, but she did. Well, her and a few others."

The pointed stare he gave Takamichi prompted the man to admit, "Class 2-A is special. It has more 'unique' students than any others. To make sure Negi would have backup for any trouble he gets in."

"Are you expecting him to get into trouble?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Takamichi chuckled before admitting without hesitation, "If Negi has inherited his father's ability to find trouble anywhere, then between Negi and the rest of class 2-A there is no doubt in my mind that trouble will happen."

"Great, so I'm going to have to constantly have to pull their asses out of the fire. That will be fun," Naruto immediately deadpanned in a sarcastic voice. After a few moments though Naruto broke out in a grin and added in a complete reversal of his earlier attitude, "Who am I kidding? Trouble follows me like a persistent stalker. Plus, trouble helps to spice up life. A normal life is a boring life."

Takamichi chuckled with a small smile before claiming, "If you believe that, then you would have fit in very well with Ala Rubra, Naruto-kun."

"Ala Rubra?" Naruto spoke slowly, testing how the name rolled off his tongue. He then continued, "Crimson wing? What is that?"

Takamichi nonchalantly waved a hand before claiming, "Just an old group I was once a part of. It disbanded years ago."

The two traveled in silence for several moments before reaching a door, and stopped. Takamichi opened it and after a few seconds, returned with a number of textbooks. Naruto took them with a nod before sealing them. The two just continued to walk together, since they were already talking.

Naruto used this opportunity to question, "So, how much does Eva-chan about me? Does she know I know about magic or how I ended up here?"

Takamichi shook his head as he answered, "The headmaster didn't tell her a thing. She's smart and incredibly experienced though, so we can definitely assume she knows there is something different about you. Especially if you used some killing intent in class, but that can be a whole bunch of different things. She'll probably be silent about it for now. Even Evangeline has to abide by the rule of secrecy."

Naruto nodded before asking, "What about Negi?"

"He's less experienced than Evangeline in magic and in interacting with normal people. I doubt he even realizes there is anything different about you," was Takamichi's reply.

As they walked outside though, Naruto scratched his head before asking, "By the way, where are we going?"

Takamichi just chuckled before informing him, "I wanted to talk to Negi, and I sense him in this direction."

Just shrugging since his sensing abilities were rather pathetic, Naruto decided to follow. Negi probably needed some encouragement from the class earlier. The two walked into the tree line and continued walking. Naruto scratched his head before asking, "Are you sure they're in this direction?"

Takamichi just nodded before claiming, "100% sure."

Naruto shrugged, but as they rounded the next tree saw he was right. Although it certainly wasn't what the two expected. Negi was holding a staff while a naked Asuna stood in front of him. All she was wearing was the jacket of the school uniform.

Naruto tilted his head before saying out loud with a blush on his face, "What is up with this? Now she has stripped twice in one day!"

Asuna just screamed out, "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She then ran away at speeds that impressed even Naruto, with Negi running to try and keep up. Naruto and Takamichi just watched them go.

Naruto then asked, "Why does she strip and then act embarrassed about it?"

Takamichi just sighed and said, "You'll understand eventually."

Naruto just shrugged before replying while thinking, "I must be missing something." He then shrugged and decided to put it in the back of his mind for now.

Takamichi seemed to be doing the same thing, since he turned and said, "How about we go to the class? They were arranging a party, so those two will eventually show up."

Naruto shrugged and followed. This time they walked in silence till they reached the door. Takamichi opened it to show the room full of students trying to organize the place.

They all froze when they saw Naruto, before a girl, he remembered her name to be Yuna Akashi, started yelling at Takamichi, "Come on, Takahata-sensei! You weren't suppose to bring Naruto-sama yet. Him and Negi-sensei had to show up together."

Takamichi copied Naruto and rubbed the back of his head as he replied bashfully, "Sorry, sorry. I forgot."

Naruto chuckled at the scene before announcing to the students, "No worries. Negi probably needs this more than I do. So continue preparing, I'll just stay out of your way." They all nodded and started working again.

Naruto and Takamichi both sat on a table that had been put in the center of the room. Shizuna was already there. Her and Takamichi started talking as Naruto took this opportunity to look at all the girls prepare. It was pretty easy to tell how each behaved just from this. They were all different, but it seemed almost as if a cheerful and festive mood was just a part of this class. Naruto smiled softly as he considered that teaching this class might not be so bad after all.

It was a few minutes later that Konoka ran into the room and announced, "Asuna and Negi are coming."

All the girls immediately went silent and got ready to launch the surprise party. When the door opened several moments later, the girls let off several confetti cannons and screamed together, "Welcome, Negi-sensei."

It seemed Asuna had forgotten about it completely, if the surprise on her face was anything to go by. The two were immediately pulled into the party. Asuna started talking with Konoka while Negi was surrounded by several girls. As Naruto calmly drank, he watched in amusement as a girl named Nodoka gave Negi a book certificate, although it sounded very similar to a confession. He almost sprayed the drink from laughing when the Iincho presented a bronze bust of Negi, which quickly lead to a fight between her and Asuna. An idea started brewing in Naruto's head at that.

He was cut short though when Asuna pushed Negi towards Takamichi. He then watched in confusion as Negi placed a hand on Takamichi's head and asked him a question, "What do you think of Asuna, Takamichi?"

Takamichi just answered obliviously, "I think she's alert and full of energy. She works hard at her job every morning. I think she's a nice girl."

Naruto then watched in exasperation as Negi ran to Asuna, talked for several moments, and then ran back to Takamichi and asked another question while doing the same thing with his hand. Naruto turned and questioned, "What was up with that?"

Takamichi shrugged before saying uncertainly, "It almost seems like he was reading my mind, but he wouldn't possibly be so obvious about it."

Naruto put his head in his hands before exclaiming, "He's ten. He doesn't know the meaning of subtlety."

Takamichi whispered with a strained smile on his face, "That isn't good."

The two turned to see Asuna run out of the room with Negi once again running after her. Naruto sweat dropped again. Talk about a dramatic day. He took another drink with a sigh.

Shizuna spoke with a frown on her face, "What are you drinking, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before replying carefully, "Sake."

Shizuna now frowned even more as she asked, "You do realize you aren't old enough to drink alcohol, right?"

Naruto was the one frowning now as he argued, "Come on. I used to drink when I traveled with Ero-Sennin all the time. It was that or die of thirst. Plus, I have a really high tolerance for alcohol. I don't even think it is possible for me to get drunk off sake."

Shizuna ignored him and took the cup out of his hand before telling him, "I don't care. You aren't allowed, especially with so many minors around. If we let you, they'll want to as well."

Naruto pouted, but Shizuna was firm. He sighed before admitting grumpily, "Fine. I'll go find Negi then. Spoil sport."

Naruto walked with a group of several girls to look for the missing two. As he walked, he asked the red head next to him, "Asakura-san, right? So what is up with the camera?"

The girl immediately smiled and told him excitedly, "I'm class 2-A's reporter. If there's a scoop, I'll find it. That includes you, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto blinked before asking, "What do you mean?"

Asakura winked at him before clarifying, "You and Negi-sensei are the talk of the school, and I'm perfectly placed to get the answers everyone is asking."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Like what?"

Asakura smirked and held a tape recorder to his face as she questioned relentlessly, "Like if you have a girlfriend? How did you become a teacher so young? What kind of girls do you like? Do you have a fetish involved with being called Naruto-sama?"

Realizing he had dug himself into this hole, he looked away and quickly pointed randomly, "Look, there's Negi."

Everyone looked, and Iincho quickly exclaimed, "You're right."

Naruto blinked in shock before looking himself. That was lucky. Negi was standing a few steps above Asuna, who had let her hair down. However, before any of them could call to the two, they all heard Asuna announce softly, "I love you…sensei."

That froze them all. Well, except from Asakura, who quickly started snapping pictures. When the two looked up in surprise, Naruto slammed his fist into his hand as he exclaimed excitedly, "I get it. You've been trying to seduce Negi, Bear-chan. You stripped twice in front of him, and now you're confessing to him. I thought you were into Takamichi, but it seems you actually like Negi."

Asuna started denying it, but was cut off by a furious Ayaka. As the two fought, Negi ran around like a headless chicken, and Asakura took photos, Naruto was thinking, 'Two pretty girls fighting over a ten year old. This really is a weird world.'

He just started to walk away from the rapidly degenerating scene as he decided to go home. Although his shoulders slumped as he realized he now had to study. This was going to suck.

**Now some closing comments about things in this chapter. Hopefully I won't have to write too much about this stuff, but I'm just developing Naruto's character, so I wanted to justify why I did some things in this chapter.**

**I explained a little bit about Naruto's future with jutsu. I couldn't have Naruto busting out a thousand jutsu, and that seems like a pretty good explanation to me. Credible, while opening the option of him learning in the future.**

**I hope my explanation on why he couldn't be reversed summoned made sense. I basically made it up, but I needed a credible reason besides the usual, he can't summon the toads for some reason. This also means he probably won't learn Sage Mode, since that would be one of the really powerful techniques only meant for the master. I might find a way around that if I feel like it. Also, don't call me out on the whole universes in pairs thing. It just popped into my head, and I rolled with it.**

**About the clones. I absolutely hate when authors overdue the clones. I've read stories where everyday he summons like a hundred clones. Not only does that make him ridiculously overpowered, it is just plain unrealistic. 100 clones for ten hours a day, means over forty days. So a year would mean he now aged over forty years. Do that for even two years, and he's an old man. Completely ridiculous in my opinion. As I said, using a few clones while at school is one thing, a hundred is just plain different.**

**Yes, he's living with Evangeline. A bit overdone, but I think it is a fun idea. Lot of drama. If you didn't get what I meant about what she thinks of Naruto, imagine Kaede. Clearly not normal, since she was able to create clones and was a ninja, but still not knowing about magic. Since Negi 'revealed' it to her. Same with Naruto. To Evangeline, he's a person who is clearly unique, but doesn't know about magic. So there is still that secrecy towards him.**

**As for 'Naruto-sama,' just my own preference. Naruto will be more perverted in this story. Naruto actually started out as a pervert. Think about it, he was peeking at the same bath house where he met Jiraiya peeking. He made the sexy jutsu and harem jutsu. Yet somehow he comes back from a three year trip with Jiraiya completely oblivious. Please. No way he didn't end up at least a little perverted.**

**Naruto will start interacting with Negi more. This chapter he was just with Takamichi, who knows about Naruto already.**

**And I hope you guys are satisfied on the Naruto teaching development. Don't worry, he isn't going to be smarter than Chao after a few days, but the Sharingan should help him learn faster. Especially in English. Think about it, even if he doesn't truly comprehend grammar and stuff, he should immediately be able to memorize a dictionary of English. That would help, since remembering a vocabulary is really important to learning a language.**

**Okay, I think that is all for now. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Bath Time!

**Hello, people. Never Ending Dawn here.**

**Now rewritten.**

Yep, studying sucked. That was Naruto's only thought as he pushed away the textbooks he had been reading. He then rolled onto his back and stretched out his sore muscles. Since he didn't have a desk, he had to sit on his futon and place the books on the ground in front of him. The position got really uncomfortable after a while.

Naruto laid there for a moment before looking to his side, where a letter was sitting on the ground. When he had been walking back to the cottage, he had realized he needed to summon Gamakichi again. This time, it was just a quick visit. Naruto didn't have anymore questions, and Gamakichi had a scroll from Jiraiya. Gamakichi had just left after delivering it.

Naruto grabbed it and started reading it, despite already reading it three times.

_Naruto_

_I should have expected something like this, brat. I go on one spying mission, and you choose that time to disappear. Oh well, I was getting a bad feeling there anyways. Still, only you could get yourself caught in an unknown time-space ninjutsu. _

_I've been talking to several toads you haven't met, trying to get you back, but it doesn't look like it is going to be easy. It seems likely you'll be there for a while, brat. So we should try to use this opportunity to the fullest. Since it seems you are currently out of Akatsuki's reach, we should use this time to give you some training. I spent so much time trying to fill all the gaps in your education, that I wasn't able to get you to Akatsuki's level in plain combat. I guess that is my fault. I didn't realize how quickly they would start to act. For a spymaster, that fault rests on my shoulders. _

_Kakashi managed to teach you wind manipulation and even gave you his Sharingan in the end. His sacrifice has given you a powerful foundation to build from. We weren't sure if the information would transfer over, since Kakashi was the first example of a non-Uchiha having the Sharingan, but it seems it all has. That is extremely lucky. Kakashi copied a thousand techniques, and was witness to many battles. If we can just have you get different nature manipulations down, your repertoire of jutsu shall probably surpass even my own. _

_Don't get excited, brat. It isn't that easy by a long shot. There's a reason most jonin don't know more than two nature manipulations. Even learning a single element not your affinity is a hassle. I've only learned earth and fire. Kakashi spent two decades trying, and he never managed to get wind manipulation. The only person to my knowledge who managed to master all five nature manipulations without another technique to help supplement it, like that Kakuzu stealing hearts I've heard about, was the Third, and he was a freak of nature in his prime. So don't get any ideas. Our goal is fulfilling the first step in at least one element other than wind. That is usually enough to perform most jutsu in that element, if not enough to create your own jutsu or perform very high level jutsu._

_We also sent you a few more scrolls. Performing genjutsu is just impossible for you normally, but with the addition of the Sharingan, they aren't so unrealistic anymore. We sent you several old Uchiha scrolls on using Sharingan induced genjutsu, and several journals Kakashi took notes in when he first got the Sharingan. Hopefully they will help you. I'd recommend not focusing on that though. Even with the Sharingan, you are much more suited for ninjutsu. Not to mention that once you progress in a different element a bit, your control will be better._

_Otherwise, just keep training and summoning a toad regularly. Everyone misses you, but we can handle it here without you. _

_P.S. Awesome job on the all girls school. Wish I had a job like that when I was your age, you lucky dog._

_Jiraiya_

Naruto sighed as he once again put the scroll down. Although it was nice hearing from Ero-Sennin, it was still discouraging being told that he was stuck here. At least he now had another goal in his training, do the first step for at least one more element. Even if he was annoyed by the low expectations Ero-Sennin had towards his ability to learn it.

Naruto sat back and thought. After reading the scroll the first time, he had created four clones and ordered them to go into the forest and try the first step of each element. He had decided to do the studying himself, since a clone would likely just give up. They were copies of him after all, and he certainly felt like giving up.

Although, it has been like three hours. He should be getting to sleep. Naruto quickly created a clone and then dispelled it. Moments later, the memories of the four clones went into his head. Luckily it wasn't too much information, although Naruto frowned when he realized that none of the clones had made any progress whatsoever. It seemed like it would take a while.

Naruto quickly resealed the textbooks before laying back onto the fuuton. He quickly fell asleep from the mental exhaustion the clones had caused him.

Naruto woke up early in the morning when it was still dark. He immediately he noticed his body felt slightly heavy from slight chakra exhaustion, but nothing serious enough to say he couldn't keep the Sharingan active all the time. He dressed and was out of the door within minutes. He was dressed in his orange jumpsuit, with one of his suits sealed. He couldn't get the nice clothes dirty.

As he tree hopped to a clearing, he quickly devoured a nutrient bar. Since he was responsible for his own meals, he had practically living on the things since he had gotten here. Every ninja carried around their own supply of them. They actually weren't bad. They weren't delicious or anything, but it also wasn't a hassle to eat them. One bar per day was enough for most ninjas to survive on, but Naruto needed at least three of them a day. All his chakra had to come from something. As he finished it, he thought about what else to do. He couldn't live on them forever, but he also didn't know how to cook almost anything. He also couldn't buy anything until he got more money.

He just decided to put that dilemma behind him as he arrived in the clearing. He quickly created several clones before ordering, "So start practicing. I'll do fire manipulation, you guys can decide among yourself for the other three." They nodded before they all got started.

Naruto quickly stared at his own leaf as he tried to figure out how to start it on fire. He would definitely never admit it, but Naruto had always been jealous of Sasuke's fire techniques. Although Naruto was awesome, there was something just totally badass about being able to breathe fire. In comparison, spamming clones or blowing wind was mundane in comparison. Although he had figured out how to make wind cut, but still. Naruto was a guy, so naturally he was fascinated by fire. It was also a solid, logical choice. Wind fed flames, so having a clone would enable him to do a collaboration technique at any time. It was the same situation with water, but the clone working on that was exactly the same as him. If it turned out water was easier, he would accept that. He just really wanted fire.

Unfortunately, he came up with a blank. The clones yesterday had tried pumping a lot of chakra into the leaf, but that immediately caused it to split in half. Apparently completely his wind manipulation training had refined his chakra so much that it immediately had the slicing effect if too much chakra was used. The clone had also tried to make his chakra 'hot,' but it didn't seem to be possible.

With a shrug, he just tried to do that again. He focused chakra into it while trying to somehow make it hot. After ten minutes and with his face making it look like he was constipated, the leaf sliced in half. Naruto immediately cussed as he tossed away the halves. As he picked up another leaf though, he stopped and cocked his head as he thought. Gamakichi had said that using hand seals performed half the technique, which was why he had managed to produce flames. So he might be able to feel how to make fire if he tried the technique again. In fact, hadn't Gamakichi had mentioned that the tiger hand seal was associated with fire techniques.

Naruto arranged his hands into the tiger seal before gripping the leaf between the two fingers that were pressed together. He then closed his eyes before funneling his chakra first through his hands, and then to the leaf. He then concentrated on how the chakra changed from passing through the hand seal. Naruto had never been good at sensing, but even he could still feel it when it was still in his body.

It seemed to be moving…erratically. Completely out of control. It was also moving fast. Like really fast. The chakra was colliding within itself.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he realized it. Friction. That was the answer. It was almost completely opposite as wind. For wind, he had to use his chakra to manipulate the air around him or within him. Air was already spaced out and moving fast. He had to use his chakra to gather the air molecules into something solid enough to actually inflict damage or cut. Fire was completely different. He had to move his chakra so fast and erratically that the friction of the chakra running against itself provided the heat. Chakra had mass, and fire generated from chakra had mass, unlike naturally produced fire. The chakra didn't actually turn into fire, it provided so much heat that the chakra itself was burning.

With the new epiphany fueling his determination, Naruto now tried to increase the speed of the chakra as it passed through the tiger seal into the leaf. It took almost ten minutes before Naruto saw steam start coming off of the leaf before, a few seconds later, it burst into flames. Naruto grinned before throwing his hands into the air and yelling, "Finally! Success." The other clones looked at him, but he ignored them. He grabbed another leaf with a smile before saying to himself, "Now I managed to get that, I need to try it without using the tiger seal."

It seemed the breakthrough had hit its limits though. Even though he tried for another hour to light the leaf on fire, this time he didn't even manage to get it to steam. The only sign that anything was happening was that several times he had to replace the leaf because it dried out and turned crispy.

When he saw that the sky was fully light now, he sighed and dropped the leaf. He then told the other clones to dispel. He sorted through the memories. Apparently none of his clones had a similar idea with their own element. Original for the win! And now he knows at least the best way to find out what to try and do with his chakra for each element. The clones just have to actually make their chakra do it.

Naruto quickly created another clone before ordering, "Go back to the cottage and study. Eva-chan and Chachamaru-san should have left by now."

The clone answered with a grumpy, "Yes, boss."

Naruto stopped the clone before it ran off and added, "Dispel after an hour or two. By breaking it up into smaller increments, hopefully it will be easier to absorb it. I'll then send another clone when I can." The clone nodded, looking slightly more cheerful that it wouldn't be the one studying all day, before it started running away.

Naruto quickly changed clothes before he headed towards the classroom. He avoided getting caught up in the usual stampede by running over the roofs. So he arrived at the door to the classroom with at least ten minutes before class started. He straightened his suit before he opened the door and stepped in. Immediately he grabbed the eraser about to fall onto his head, and then tossed it without missing a beat. The eraser crashed into the face of one Fuuka Narutaki, causing her to fall backwards onto her bottom.

As the class laughed at the prank gone bad, Naruto announced, "Good morning, class."

The half of the class that was present all replied, "Good morning, Naruto-sensei/sama."

Naruto the turned to the recovering Fuuka before declaring seriously, "I am disappointed and rather annoyed, Fuuka-san." Fuuka got a nervous look, but Naruto then continued with a grin, "That is even less than what you set for Negi, yesterday. Trust me, anything less than your best, and you stand a zero chance of catching me."

Fuuka immediately grinned before replying, "That sounds like a challenge, Naruto-sama."

Naruto just shrugged before claiming, "Not really. I doubt even your best will be a challenge to me." This caused Fuuka to gain a determined look on her face, and for her sister to start crying anime tears.

Naruto scanned the class, with another student entering every few minutes. He really should get to know them better. He focused on one girl whose head was on a desk, with another one standing above her in a concerned matter. Naruto quickly started crossing the room towards them, and was able to identify them when the one face down on the desk lifted her head to respond to a question. It was Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei. Chao was the one slumped in her desk.

Naruto frowned before calling, "Is something wrong, Lingshen-san?"

Chao looked up with a surprised look on her face, but hesitated over something, allowing Ku Fei to speak first, "Sorry, Naruto-sensei. We live together in the dorms-aru, and she stayed out all night. She only came back in the morning to get ready? She's also clearly tired, so she didn't even fall asleep at the lab like Satomi sometimes does-aru." Naruto briefly noted in the back of his head how he addressed her. She hadn't been one of the girls to notice his killing intent the day before, yet she hadn't been affected by it. So she had to have at least some experience fighting and dealing with killing intent subconsciously, a good thing to know about someone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to look at the nervous student. He then asked sternly, "Is this true, Lingshen-san?"

Chao scratched her cheek as she said nervously, "It's nothing. I got caught up in an experiment, and it was dawn before I realized."

Naruto then questioned relentlessly, "What could possibly be so serious you would work through the night without realizing it?"

Chao chuckled before answering awkwardly, "You know…a little of this…a little of that." Naruto immediately could tell she was lying as she avoided meeting his eyes. What was she lying about though? Before he could ask though, Chao now continued in an eager voice completely different from before, "Thanks for checking though, Naruto-sensei. Or should I address you as Naruto-sama?" She finished in a teasing and slightly seductive tone.

Naruto blushed slightly, but no way was he going to let her avoid his questions that easily. Unfortunately, Negi chose that moment to enter. Knowing class would be starting soon, Naruto turned to Chao and told her, "I don't really care what you call me, but I don't want to hear about you not getting any sleep. Are we clear, Lingshen-san?"

Chao just smiled before answering, "Of course, Naruto-sensei. This was a one time thing. You can also call me Chao. No one calls me Lingshen."

Naruto nodded and turned away as he replied, "Okay, Chao-san."

Naruto sat in his seat off to the side as Negi called the class together. Nodoka did the class duties before Negi started the class. Naruto listened intently as Negi started teaching. Even if he now had photographic memory, Naruto always learned best from being taught.

Negi spoke a paragraph from the book in English before asking for someone to translate it. Negi called on Asuna, immediately causing her to protest. When the Iincho offered to translate though, Asuna succumbed to her rivalry with the girl and started to translate. Even Naruto had to sweat drop at her attempt. It seemed Asuna was very like he had been in school, if not worse. Not only did she only try to translate a few parts, but got even those parts wrong. He frowned though when several girls immediately started teasing the girl about her academic difficulties.

Resonating a bit too much with his own past in the academy, Naruto called to them, "That's enough. Even teasing someone in good nature can hurt someone's feeling."

The girls all quieted down, looking guilty, but Asuna didn't seem to be pacified. She was just sending a glare towards Negi. Naruto watched as she grabbed the child teacher, but looked away when he thought he felt someone looking at him. He looked at Chao, sure that she had been staring at him just moments before.

When he looked back to Asuna after he felt a weird breeze, he once again found that she had stripped to her undergarments. As Ayaka screamed at Asuna, Naruto scratched his head as he commented, "She stripped again. I guess my theory about her trying to seduce Negi was wrong. She seems to dislike him quite a bit. Why does she keep stripping though?"

He didn't get an answer. Asuna quickly changed into the gym uniform, and the class continued on, although Asuna now was trying to burn a hole in Negi's back. This continued till the bell for lunch break rang.

As the students all stood and prepared to leave for lunch, Naruto called out, "Sorry, but can Sakurazaki-san, Tatsumiya-san, and Nagase-san all stay here for a minute. I just need to talk to you for a minute."

The students all stared at him before they all started whispering to each other, wondering why he wanted to talk to those three. Most of the class filed out to take their lunch outside, leaving only those three and the few who were taking their lunch inside the classroom. He beckoned the three closer.

After the three were in front of him, he spoke softly enough that no one else would hear, "I just wanted to apologize for the incident several days ago. I was in a confused state. I also wanted to check and make sure you three hadn't sustained any injuries."

Mana was the first one to answer. She quickly replied in a cold voice, "I only sustained some minor bruises."

Setsuna then nodded and said in an equally stiff voice, "I too sustained only minor injuries."

Kaede was the only one who replied easily, "I'm fine, de gozaru."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure," Naruto told them as he forced himself to ignore the ice cold attitude they were displaying. Setsuna nodded before leaving without anything else, with Mana quickly following. Naruto sighed before turning to Kaede, who hadn't even made a move to leave. He then commented, "I guess they are still mad at me, huh?"

Kaede just smiled before claiming, "Not mad, no. They just had their pride hurt. Both of them have a lot of pride in their skills, and being defeated so easily doesn't sit easy with either of them, de gozaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before asking, "What about yours?"

Kaede just smiled and opened one of her eyes before replying, "I have accepted the fact that there are people far stronger than me out there. Being defeated by someone who is clearly beyond my current level is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That is a very mature view, Nagase-san." Naruto responded while admitting he probably wouldn't have handled it as well as her. He expected her to leave at that moment, but she didn't make a single move. He finally continued, "Is there something you want to ask me, Nagase-san?"

She just smiled and leaned forward till their faces were only several inches apart. Naruto had narrowed his eyes at the closeness, but waited. She finally stated simply, "You're a ninja, de gozaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he kept his face blank. He then asked, "What would ever give you that idea?"

She gave a sly smile before explaining, "You used kunai against me, and used a shadow clone, although it was a different version than my own. Also, whenever you enter a room, you scan the entire room for possible threats. The kunai and techniques tell me you were trained as a ninja, and your strength level and high observation skills tell me that you are very experienced, both on the battlefield and off, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto gave a wide smile before admitting, "Your observation skills clearly aren't bad as well, Nagase-san. You've got me. I'm a ninja."

Kaede immediately questioned, "What clan are you from?"

Naruto answered bluntly, "None." When she opened an eye and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, he continued, "I'm an orphan. My village taught me the beginner skills, and my master then trained me further."

Kaede nodded, accepting the explanation. She then asked, "What rank are you?"

Naruto once again replied simply, "Genin." She just gave him a deadpan look this time, prompting him to clarify, "But the last time I took the test to advance was three years ago. Before I went on a training trip with my master. I'd say I'm at least jonin level at this time. Although I am a genin officially."

Kaede nodded before claiming, "I'm a chuunin of the Koga ninja clan, although I am largely self taught since neither of my parents carry on the family ninja traditions, de gozaru."

Naruto nodded before saying merrily, "Nice to meet you, Nagase-san."

Kaede beamed and bowed as she stated, "I very much look forward to us getting to know each other better in the future, de gozaru."

Naruto frowned slightly as something in his gut was telling him there was a secret meaning to what she had said, but he was distracted from that thought as he watched Kaede walk away from him with a little extra sway in her step. As she left the room though, he blinked and shook his head. He must have been imagining it.

He stealthily unsealed a nutrient bar, and started to eat it as he walked out of the classroom. His second clone he had studying had popped just under an hour before. Once he was alone in a hallway, he quickly created another clone. It quickly started to walk in the other direction as Naruto went back to the classroom.

With nothing else to really do, he walked through the hallways and started sorting through the information the clones had sent him. Most of it was English, since he was the assistant to Negi, who taught English. However, they had studied quite a bit of math and history. Hopefully his Japanese was good enough, and he didn't have to worry about teaching any home economics. He definitely knew he could do P.E. So if he managed to get passable at those three subjects, it would be enough.

Right as he finished the bar, Naruto heard some yelling. He tilted his head as he realized that it was Asuna's voice. Sighing as he realized something was going on, Naruto then moved quickly towards the classroom. He opened the door and looked to see what was happening. Only a few students were still in the class. Negi, the Iincho, Asuna, Konoka, along with Sakurako Shiina, Modoka Kugimiya, and Misa Kakizaki. Naruto watched in shock as Konoka suddenly started rubbing her face against Negi's with a silly grin on her face. When the Iincho stepped in to stop it, no doubt out of jealousy, she suddenly dropped to a knee with a bouquet of flowers, but she was quickly pushed aside by the other three. Naruto blinked in shock as his brain threatened to short-circuit by what was happening. Sure, the entire class had swarmed Negi before for his cuteness, but these girls were tripping over each other to reach the panicked Negi. Well, except for Asuna.

Naruto snapped out of it though when he saw Negi start to run away from the obsessed girls. He figured it was about time for him to step in. He allowed Asuna to run past, since she didn't seem to be affected by the other girls' desire to cuddle up to Negi. He then used his own body to block off the doorway. The five girls immediately tried to rush past him, but he easily held back the five civilian girls, although he did blush at how they were pushing against him in their attempt to leave.

He turned to the shocked Negi and told him, "I'll hold them back while you run."

Negi nodded before he started running away. He yelled backwards, "Thanks, Naruto-san." Asuna then ran and tried to keep up with the rapidly fleeing boy.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the girls, who hadn't stopped trying to get past him. Naruto screamed in his head, 'What is up with this world? So many pretty girls chasing after a ten year old. It's just plain weird.'

Naruto created three clones behind the girls without a seal. The three clones then pinched a point on the back of each girls' necks, causing them to fall unconscious. Naruto and his clones caught them before they hit the ground. Naruto quickly told his clones, "Put them in their desks, and then we need to scram before they wake up. No need to have people see me holding my unconscious students." The clones nodded and quickly followed his orders.

Luckily, when the girls woke up, they all seemed to be confused, not remembering what had happened. Naruto wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he was forced to acknowledge that something was behind their behavior. Something which he had the feeling was related to Negi. Oh well, since no harm had been done, Naruto wasn't going to push the issue.

The day had continued on like normal after that, although Nodoka had been gone for the brief time they had their homeroom. Apparently she fell and hit her head, so she was resting in the nurses office. Naruto felt it was more than that, but he wasn't going to go make trouble when the issue was probably done. All the other classes Negi had taught went relatively smoothly.

Which lead to his current situation. The day had already ended, and Naruto was looking for his coworker. He finally managed to find Negi talking to Asuna, with Konoka a short distance away. Naruto walked up to the child teacher when Asuna went to talk with Konoka. When the kid didn't notice him, he peeked over Negi's shoulder to see that he was writing in his class roster. He watched him write about Asuna having a strong kick and Nodoka being very cute.

Naruto decided to speak up at that moment, "So you make notes in your class roster too."

Negi jumped away with a panicked scream. Naruto chuckled as the shocked teacher looked at him for several moments before calming down and asking, "How long were you there, Naruto-san?"

Naruto chuckled before admitting, "Only a few seconds looking over your shoulder at what you were writing."

Negi stuttered for several seconds before he finally managed to blurt out, "It is rude to spy on people like that, Naruto-san."

Naruto shrugged. He was saved from having to respond by Asuna approaching Negi and asking fiercely, "What did you write in the class roster, Negi?" Negi stuttered and tried to hide the roster, leading to a small scuffle between the two.

Konoka meanwhile approached Naruto and questioned, "Also? So you have notes on the class too, Naruto-sensei? What did you write? Can I see?"

Naruto put on an embarrassed face before stating nervously, and with a small stutter, "B-but that would be so embarrassing. I've written my most personal and intimate thoughts in it."

Konoka smiled sweetly before lunging without warning, trying to grab the folder Naruto had pulled out. He quickly lifted it into the air. Konoka tried to reach it, but couldn't due to his height advantage over her. She attempted to jump, but it was still out of her reach.

Konoka, realizing she wouldn't be able to take it from him, changed tactics. She clasped her hands in front of her, opened her eyes wide, gave a cute pout, and then asked with a sad look on her face, "Please, Naruto-sama. Won't you please let me look at it?"

Naruto turned away with a twitching eye. The infamous puppy dog eyes existed here too, and he seriously doubted she called him Naruto-sama just then by accident. She wasn't as air headed as she first seemed. This girl was cute, and cunning enough to know it and use it to her advantage. Naruto did the only thing a guy can do to defeat that look. He looked away.

As Konoka moved around trying to get him to look at her, Naruto continued to speak in an embarrassed voice, "I can't. I would die if the secrets written in this class roster were to be read." Konoka once again lunged for the folder without warning, but Naruto once again held it up too high for her to reach. Naruto chuckled as she continued to try and struggle for it. Truthfully, only the comment about Evangeline was written in there, but it was fun to watch Konoka try and get it.

His fun stopped though when Negi asked, "What are you doing here, Naruto-san? Did you want something?"

Realizing that he should stop fooling around, Naruto put the class roster in his coat, making Konoka pout before giving up. He then told Negi, "Yeah. I just was going to ask if you needed any help with something. I'm your assistant teacher, but I haven't really done anything yet. So I wanted to make sure and ask."

Negi rubbed his head before he announced, "Not really. You've already helped by keeping some of the more excitable girls in line."

Naruto frowned before saying, "There has to be something else I can help with."

Negi thought for a moment before admitting, "Well, I was going to try and make a lesson plan for the next few weeks in the next few days. I've been relying on Takamichi's till now."

Naruto nodded and put his hand on Negi's head before he declared in an excited voice, "Say no more. I can just accompany you to your dorm, and we can work on it for a few hours."

Negi nodded before replying gratefully, "Of course, Naruto-san. I'm happy for the assistance."

The group just did small talk as they walked back to the dorm. When they arrived at the dorm, Naruto quickly scanned it. While it certainly wasn't large, it was still quite cozy. There was a bunk bed for the two girls to sleep in, two desks, a TV, a couch with quite a few cushions, an adjoining kitchen, and a bathroom down the hall.

Naruto commented politely, "Nice place."

Konoka quickly told him, "The dorms come with most of this stuff, but we're all allowed to bring in some stuff ourselves. Some other girls have bigger rooms since they have more people, but I like this room. It's so homey."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He then sat down on the couch next to Negi, who had pulled out some different papers and folders. Naruto picked up one and looked at it. It seemed to be Takamichi's schedule, and it was going to end after the exams in a few days. It was the first Naruto had heard of exams. Really should do something about the fact that Naruto hadn't seen any of 2-A studying.

Before Naruto could turn and ask Negi, Konoka spoke up. She had put on an apron and tied back her hair. She then asked with a smile, "Would you like something to eat, Naruto-sensei?" Konoka immediately sweat dropped though when Naruto appeared crouched before her, hugging her knees. He was looking up at her, nodding vigorously, while crying anime tears.

It took a violent Asuna and a rather useless Negi five minutes to detach Naruto from her. After he sat back down on the couch, Naruto rubbed his head before bashfully explaining, "Sorry for being overemotional. I'm just excited about eating some home cooked food. I've basically been living on nutrient bars for a while."

Negi tilted his head before asking in a confused tone, "A nutrient bar?" Naruto nodded before stealthily unsealing one so that it looked like he pulled it out of his pocket. He then handed it to a curious Negi. Negi unwrapped it before trying a bite, but he then immediately spat it out before exclaiming in a childish voice, "Ew, so bitter!"

Naruto chuckled while Asuna grabbed the nutrient bar in frustration. She then exclaimed, "Geez, you're such a kid." She then took a bite and started chewing it rapidly. However, her chewing started to gradually slowed down, and her face grew stiff.

Negi immediately took the opportunity to point at her and say childishly, "See, you don't like it either."

Asuna replied somewhat stiffly with the food still in her mouth, "Nonsense. I'm just…taking my time to enjoy it." She then chewed it a few more times before cracking and spitting it out into the trashcan.

Naruto commented with a sweat drop, "It isn't that bad. It's just not sweetened. I get Negi not liking it, since he's a kid and all, but not you Asuna." He shrugged off her glare before continuing, "Yeah, not great, but I've had worse." He then shivered. Even ninjas with the strongest stomachs could barely handle Sakura's soldier pills. They worked amazingly well, but they tasted like sewage and puke mixed with a good helping of rotting fruit.

Naruto snapped out of those thoughts when Konoka declared, "Okey dokey, then. I'll make something extra delicious then, just for you, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto had to hold back tears as he cried out gratefully, "Thank you, Konoka-san."

The next few hours passed by peacefully. Asuna seemed to be working hard studying, and Konoka was fully absorbed in the kitchen. Naruto meanwhile had spent the time helping Negi create a lesson plan, something he quickly decided Negi needed help with. It turned out that Negi was one of those geniuses who doesn't even realize it. He just expected everyone else to learn just as fast as him. It took a whole ten minutes, and one outburst from Asuna, to convince the child teacher that most people took longer than a month to become fluent in another language. Otherwise, it went rather well. Most of the classes Negi taught were the same year as 2-A, so the lessons could all be the same. He only had two classes of a different year, and they were both first year classes, so the lessons were simpler than his others.

Which lead to now. Naruto stretched his arms out as he let out a satisfied groan. The group had just finished eating Konoka's meal, which had been delicious. He had eaten three servings himself, and would have had more if they hadn't run out. He then added, "We're finally finished."

Negi nodded before responding, "Yes. Thanks for the assistance, Naruto-san."

Naruto gave a shit eating grin before mussing Negi's hair up. He then declared, "No worries. Just doing my job. If anything, you shouldn't have to do that stuff. You're ten. Shouldn't you be doing kid stuff."

Negi tilted his head before asking, "Like what?"

Naruto quickly listed off, "Pranks, playing games, running from the authorities, getting into fights, peeking on women in the hot springs. You know, kid stuff."

Asuna quickly growled, "Not every kid is a perverted brat like you."

Naruto waved his hand before dismissing her words nonchalantly, "Don't interrupt, Bear-chan. I'm trying to corrupt Negi."

Asuna immediately yelled, "You just said you want to corrupt him!"

Naruto frowned and held the confused Negi in the air before he stated, "I have to. Look at this kid. I can't allow any ten year old to be so stiff and boring. He's wearing a suit, for goodness sakes."

Negi looked back with a sweat drop at the comments. He then replied softly, "But I like my suit, Naruto-san."

Naruto faced Negi with a look of utmost seriousness on his face. He then told him, "I don't care. I'll get you acting like a kid even if I have to paint the entire campus orange while dragging you with me."

Asuna looked angry, but a knock on the door saved him. Konoka quickly called out while washing the dishes, "Come in."

The door immediately opened to reveal that it was the library trio. Haruna was the one who announced to the room, "Good evening, Negi-sensei. We've got some questions about today's class." She stopped when she saw Naruto next to Negi, but quickly continued, "Sweet. Naruto-sama is here too."

The three quickly settled them selves in. Konoka went to get them drinks while the three sat down. Haruna sat down at Naruto's side, Nodoka was pushed by Yue into the seat next to Negi, and Yue went next to Nodoka. As Yue explained the question while discreetly pushing Nodoka closer to Negi, Haruna was staring at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

Naruto finally looked at her before asking awkwardly, "Is there something on my face, Saotome-san?"

Haruna just kept staring at him before stating boisterously, "You would be an awesome manga character!"

Naruto tilted his head before asking simply, "What?"

Haruna eagerly started to touch him as she explained enthusiastically, "Bright blonde hair, often used to symbolize a bright or pure personality of a character. Spiky to symbolize an untamed and uncontrollable personality. Bright blue eyes are both attractive, and tend to symbolize a view of the world unmarred by hatred. Do you mind if I use you as a model for one of my mangas. You'd make a perfect hero."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly before claiming, "I wouldn't mind if you use my image, but can you please stop feeling me up?" The entire time while she had been speaking, Haruna's hands had been wandering all over his body. It also seemed to Naruto that they were gradually moving south from their previous position on his shoulders, arms, and chest. Didn't want to let her take a grab of something a little more personal.

Haruna pouted at that, but removed her hands. Only to now put them on his face, and scratch his whisker marks. She immediately stated in awe, "Amazing, they're real. I thought they were tattoos or something. This is even better."

This caught Konoka's attention. She immediately replied, "They're real. I want to see." She then squeezed next to Haruna and started rubbing Naruto's other cheek.

Naruto started developing a twitch in his eye. Here he was having his cheeks petted like a cat by two of his students. He pulled away from their hands, to the girls disappointment, before questioning, "Who would get a tattoo of whiskers on their face?"

Haruna shrugged before replying simply, "Obviously we assumed you would."

Naruto's eye twitched again, but he managed to restrain himself enough to inform them, "Well I didn't. These are birthmarks."

Konoka blinked for a moment before squealing, "You naturally have whiskers. That's so cute. You're like a big cat." Naruto's eye twitched again in response, but Konoka ignored it in favor of continuing to rub the whisker marks. Her expectant look soon turned into a pout.

Naruto knew what she was thinking, and responded in an annoyed tone, "I'm not going to purr. Humans don't even have the ability to purr like cats. The marks aren't sensitive either."

His words caused Konoka to pout, but Haruna just chuckled perversely before questioning, "It seems like you are used to this. Do you often have cute girls rubbing your cheeks like this?"

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation at her words. Naruto had become very used to this occurrence during his training trip. It seemed that outside of Konoha, where the marks were a clear sign of his stigma of being a jinchuriki, almost every girl who saw his marks insisted on petting them. They would then look at him expectantly, convinced that them doing so would be pleasurable enough to cause him to purr or something else catlike. It frankly got annoying very quickly. He wasn't a cat dammit…or a fox.

The door burst open before he could formulate any reply though. He looked to see a rather annoyed Ayaka standing in the door. He briefly thought on how she looked very good in casual clothing, but that thought was put into the back of his head when she practically screamed in rage, "Asuna-san, what is the meaning of this? You sharing a room with Negi-sensei, this is the first I've heard of it."

Asuna didn't manage to respond before an oblivious Konoka told Ayaka, "Ah, Iincho. We were just about to start our group study session."

Naruto face palmed when the mere prospect of a group study session with Negi caused her anger to disappear. She then sat down and joined the group. Unfortunately, the group made so much noise that Asuna literally kicked the entire group out minutes later. Luckily Naruto was left alone by the girl, since he had already been there. Even Naruto was slightly intimidated by the girl. She reminded him of Sakura.

Naruto just watched her warily as she explained the layout of the dorms to Negi. He looked on curiously though when she pulled him close and sniffed him. She then stated, "You smell all sweaty. When was the last time you took a bath?"

Negi scratched his cheek before mumbling softly, "I've been busy with things."

Konoka then sniffed Naruto before claiming, "You stink too, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto shrugged before admitting, "Sorry. Eva-chan doesn't let me use her personal shower. I was just going to go to a public bath when it got bad."

Asuna walked closer and sniffed him as well. She then added in a disgusted voice, "Konoka is right. You smell horrible! I can't believe I hadn't noticed already."

Naruto frowned and sniffed his armpit. It wasn't too bad for ninja standards. They commonly went on missions where they had to go weeks without bathing. A few days of sweat didn't compare, but they didn't have to deal with that stuff here. He shrugged before saying, "I guess so. I just hadn't noticed it yet."

Konoka put a finger to her lips while making a cute thinking face. She finally informed him, "You and Negi can go to the baths. There shouldn't be anyone there right now."

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. He then turned to Negi and asked, "How about it, Negi? Want to go?"

Negi twiddled his fingers as he asked in a mutter, "Do I have to? I…don't really like baths."

Asuna immediately exclaimed, "You hate baths! You really are a kid."

Naruto just laughed and clapped Negi on the shoulder before reassuring him, "Don't worry, Negi. It won't be bad."

Negi sighed as he realized he wasn't being given an option. He nodded in accountancy before replying, "Okay, Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned, but Asuna acted first. She declared loudly, "No way. I'm going too. Have to make sure Negi actually gets clean."

Naruto smirked for a moment before starting. He blushed before saying in an embarrassed voice, "How bold! Wanted to bathe together with two different boys. I didn't know Bear-chan was so perverted."

Asuna blushed, but ignored his words otherwise. She just started dragging a struggling Negi down the hall without replying. Naruto pouted at her lack of response, causing Konoka to laugh as well.

Naruto followed quickly, listening to Negi and Asuna's screaming match. As Naruto changed, he heard Asuna yell at Negi as she apparently forcibly stripped him. He then calmly walked into the bath area in time to see Asuna literally chuck Negi into the gigantic bath. She was reminding him more of Sakura by the minute.

Naruto chuckled before commenting, "A little too forceful, Bear-chan."

Asuna turned while saying, "Well he was struggling. The little brat didn't wa…What the hell are you wearing?" She screamed the end with a blush.

Naruto looked down. All he had was a towel around his waist covering the good bits. He looked back before asking in a puzzled tone, "What do you mean?"

Asuna immediately screamed with her face a tomato, "Why are you naked?"

Naruto frowned before responding with, "Aren't I suppose to be? It is a bath."

Asuna replied with another scream, "But I'm still here. Don't you have any modesty?"

Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly as he answered, "Not anymore. Ero-Sennin would drag me to any hot spring with mixed bathing he could find. I've had enough people see my body to fill up an entire city." Naruto now smirked before asking, "Is my body distracting you, Bear-chan?"

Asuna turned around and crossed her arms while muttering, "Of course not."

Naruto shrugged and went under one of the showers to wet himself down. Asuna peeked out of the corner of her eyes discreetly to look at him. She tried to fight down her blush, but it was almost impossible. The entire class could agree that Naruto was attractive, with opinions differing on how much. Asuna was at the lower spectrum, saying that he was simply kinda cute. The majority of kids in their class though considered him to be hot or gorgeous. It was very easy for Asuna to ignore since the two didn't get along too well. Right now though, Asuna was having difficulty. She was an innocent middle schooler after all, inexperienced in interacting with boys. Now she was being exposed to a boy's body, with only a towel covering him, and what a body it was. Naruto's body wasn't bulky by any means, but there was muscles on him. He was clearly quite along in gaining the broad chest and shoulders of an adult, although he still needed a few more years. His entire body was covered by lean muscles, with very little fat covering him. His muscles were also nicely defined, but not to a point that it made it look like he worked out simply to look better. More like his muscles were simply a result of an active lifestyle. Overall the effect of his body with his attractive face, even Asuna couldn't deny the fact. Naruto was hot.

Her thoughts were cut off though when Naruto called out smugly, "I'm getting embarrassed, Bear-chan. You're looking at me like a piece of meat you want to devour."

Asuna blushed and immediately went to Negi and started to wash the boy. Naruto chuckled at her behavior. Seemed Negi wasn't the only one who wasn't very subtle. She was practically drooling when she was looking at him. It reminded him of when Sakura came by when he was cutting the waterfall in half. Although she vehemently denied it when he called her out on it, with a punch. Oh well, it certainly helped his self esteem.

Naruto quickly cleaned off most of the grime off his body while listening to Negi and Asuna talk. He chuckled at the fact that Negi was actually nine as he stepped into the main bath. He stretched out and started to relax as he listened as the two moved onto Asuna's paper route, which lead to her being an orphan. Naruto's respect for Asuna grew when she said that she wanted to try and repay the headmaster. He also flinched when Negi started sobbing from her story, already knowing Asuna wouldn't want pity. He was proven right when she immediately yelled at Negi.

Naruto didn't notice when Asuna fell down on top of Negi though. He had detected approaching presences, and his natural instinct, honed through hundreds of peeping trips with Jiraiya, was to hide. He hid behind a large plant before turning and watching the entrance. He noted that Negi and Asuna joined him in his hiding spot, but ignored them in favor of watching the group enter. It was only after his massive amount of experience in peeking on women with Jiraiya, and a number of times before that, that Naruto didn't have a nosebleed at the sight before him. The group that had entered consisted of Ayaka, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka. Yue and Konoka had their towels wrapped around them, covering all the good bits. Ayaka and Nodoka were both holding their towels to their chests, only allowing him brief glimpses of the good bits. Haruna however, came in without any sense of modesty, holding the towel behind her head. Naruto mentally did the patented pervert giggle, he never did it out loud as it was a dead giveaway to alert kunoichi. He briefly wondered why Konoka hadn't told the girls that he was in here, causing them to enter so brazenly. He had been in here first, why did he have to hide? He decided to not think about it though. Naked women who thought they found a pervert tended to attack first and ask questions later, and they also somehow gained a power boost strong enough to allow even civilian women to pound a Sannin to a pulp. Instead, he decided to use this opportunity to the fullest and resumed watching the girls as they bathed.

A hit to his head interrupted, causing Naruto to turn and see a furious Asuna. She whispered softly, "Stop looking, you pervert."

Naruto argued back in a whisper, "I'm not a pervert. I'm a hot blooded seventeen year old with bathing girls in front of me. Plus, they walked in on us. It's their fault, not mine. Now quiet, Bear-chan. Don't want them to hear us." Naruto turned away from Asuna, who was only able to restrain herself because she didn't want to get caught.

The girls had somehow moved onto the topic of Negi's room. He listened to the conversation, but was far more focused on the delicious show going on in front of him. Ayaka, Haruna, and Konoka completely discarded their towels as they started washing their bodies. Naruto watched attentively as the three girls talked and washed. Ayaka was actually very beautiful. Very adult looking and with decent proportions. Haruna lacks the classic beautiful features of Ayaka, but she definitely had her own appeal, not to mention she has an amazing body. Konoka maybe isn't as developed as the other two, but her pale and unblemished skin made her stunning to behold. Overall, Naruto couldn't turn away.

As he looked at the three, they started talking about Negi needing a better upbringing, which Ayaka immediately said should be her because of her proportions. Naruto nodded sagely when Haruna pointed out that her own breasts were larger than Ayaka's, but Ayaka replied by saying Haruna was too plump. The two started arguing, but they were interrupted within seconds.

Naruto blinked in shock at seeing Kaede. Partly because he hadn't noticed her because he had been so focused on the other girls, and partly due to her appearance. Damn, he hadn't noticed the size of that girl's chest before. Ayaka and Haruna also seemed struck by the full figured girl, but it seemed that a rush had started. Numerous other girls all entered together, and it quickly became clear that Kaede wasn't the only one with a full figure. Apparently the school uniform had been able to hide it from Naruto before now, but it seemed his class wasn't special in just terms of magic. Naruto's eyes zoned in on several of the girls whose figured seemed impossible for middle schoolers.

He muttered to himself, "Chizuru wins hands down. Then Kaede, Mana, Kazumi, and…Haruna. Several of the girls could compete with Ayaka though."

A furious Asuna growled at him, "Is breasts all you're interested in?"

Naruto didn't even look at her as he responded, "Of course not. I'm also looking at legs and butts. Hello, cheerleading trio."

Somehow the idea that the person with the largest breasts got to keep Negi had spread around. Shiina even called out, "Keep him? As in get him to do your homework and stuff?"

Naruto sweat dropped and turned to a confused Negi and ashamed Asuna before saying, "I think this might be getting out of hand." His head snapped back when he heard his own name, thinking someone had noticed him.

It seemed they hadn't. Fumika had asked, "What about Naruto-sama? Can we have a competition to keep him?"

Haruna grinned slyly at that. She then turned to Eva, who had appeared without Naruto noticing. He grinned slightly as Eva stiffly turned her head away from Haruna's displayed bosom. Aw, someone was suffering from breast envy. He focused on the conversation again, while storing that piece of information away for later. He heard Haruna question, "You said Naruto was staying with you, right Eva-san?"

Eva immediately stated in a cold voice, "Under protest, but yes."

Haruna grinned before eagerly asking, "Would you care if he moved?"

Eva waved her hands before stating blithely, "Knock yourselves out."

Several girls cheered, but Yue was the one who announced in a monotone, "But what competition would decide for him? Naruto-sensei is a grown man, so he doesn't need a roommate with motherly characteristics like large breasts."

Haruna immediately giggled perversely, "I wouldn't be so sure. He is just a little bit older than us, I'm sure he'd be eager to have a roommate with large breasts." Naruto sweat dropped, but couldn't deny the truth of that statement.

Kaede interrupted though as she stated with her ever-present smile, "Probably, but Naruto-sensei is also a fighter. I think he'd be more interested in a strong girl."

Ku Fei quickly asked, "Naruto-sensei is a fighter? I didn't know that-aru." Chao also seemed interested in that piece of information, but Naruto didn't look too much into that.

Kaede nodded, prompting Haruna to nod with a perverted look on her face, "I guess that makes sense. I was grabbing his muscles earlier, and it was like he was made of steel."

Shiina immediately argued, "So! He may like sporty girls just as much as strong girls!"

Kaede just shrugged with her smile becoming slightly more smug before she claimed, "I don't particularly care. Whether it is breasts, strength, or athleticism, I still probably am the favorite to win, de gozaru." Several girls reacted in dismay and anger at her words, but it was a difficult statement to deny for most of the girls, what with her being a big breasted ninja and all.

Mana though narrowed her eyes before replying, "Is that a challenge to me, Kaede?"

Chizuru also stepped forward and stated, "I too feel like I'm being forgotten."

Kaede tilted her head before saying lightheartedly, "Ara ara, I didn't know either of you two wanted to room with Naruto-sensei that much."

Mana immediately stated while staring at Kaede intently, "I don't, but I certainly don't intend to lose to you in anything."

Chizuru just smiled in a way that for some reason made even Naruto afraid before she replied, "I don't know. He's certainly handsome, and this is a good opportunity to get to know him better."

Kaede smile lessened before she stated, "I see we have reached an impasse, de gozaru."

Naruto sweat dropped as the tension between the three started building. Chizuru had the largest breasts, but she clearly wasn't a fighter. Mana had smaller breasts than the other two, but she was probably at the same level as Kaede strength wise. Watching the girls with the three largest breasts sizes fight over him though , even if one of them wasn't really doing it for him, turned Naruto on immensely. Okay, Naruto finally admitted it. He was a pervert, but he still alleged that he was a normal seventeen year old guy. All of them were perverts. It wasn't his fault.

As he argued this with himself, Asuna apparently decided to use the escalating tension as an opportunity to run. Predictably, she slipped on some water, falling right on Negi and drawing the attention of the girls. Naruto sighed as Ayaka started interrogating Asuna. As a teacher he should be thankful she broke up that fight, but he still decided she would be a prime target for a prank in the future. He was completely shocked though when Negi grabbed his staff and seemed to cast a spell. Naruto's eyes almost popped out when Asuna's breasts suddenly increased at least five cups. They would have possibly even beaten Tsunade's if they weren't clearly fake, but the girls somehow missed that fact. Shiina was the one who yelled out that Asuna had won the competition, much to Ayaka's dismay. The fake breasts just continued to grow though, till they finally blew up. Okay, that was enough of a prank for Naruto to remove her from his list. He should also congratulate Negi, because that was clearly a prank in Naruto's book. He was so proud of the little guy. Although Naruto was pretty darn sure that the world would know about magic within five years at the rate Negi was causing magical accidents.

Naruto just stayed in hiding for the next several minutes. Luckily Asuna's breasts exploding had scared and confused the girls greatly, so most of them left soon after. With the room finally empty, Naruto decided to quickly leave before anyone else arrived.

It was not to be though. He was still ten meters from the exit when a voice asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Naruto paled before he spun around to see that it was Kaede. She was calmly standing near the wall of the Jacuzzi, which Naruto quickly figured that she had been hiding behind. She had her towel wrapped around her firmly. She also had a smile on her face that seemed to convey…utter satisfaction. As if something had gone her way completely.

Naruto froze at the sight of her though. Kaede didn't seem to care, just continuing, "I wondered whether you were with Asuna and Negi-sensei, de gozaru. I guess waiting to confirm my suspicion has paid off."

Naruto finally broke out of his frozen state. He lifted up his hands in a pacifying gesture before claiming, "Please listen to me, Nagase-san. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just in here with those two, and some of the girls walk in. I didn't mean to peek." He decided to leave out the fact that he definitely had looked though, making sure to permanently remember the entire scene with the Sharingan.

Kaede just gave a devious smile before saying easily, "Please, call me Kaede, de gozaru."

Naruto decided to listen to the girl who metaphorically had him by the balls. All she had to do was tell the other girls that had been present, who would then unleash their righteous feminine fury upon him. He was already lucky Asuna seemed to have forgotten he had been present, making Naruto thank the ramen gods for making Asuna so air headed. Kaede could ruin it though. She obviously didn't seem like she was planning on it, but Naruto could never understand the mind of girls. Maybe she just wanted to torture him herself first.

He kept his hands up in the pacifying gesture as he replied quickly, "Of course, Kaede-chan."

Kaede's smile widened at his choice of suffix. She then added, "And I'll call you Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, causing her to beam, but then her face changed to a sly one. Her gaze dropped from his face down to his body. Naruto immediately had to thank Jiraiya for desensitizing him to peeping on women. Even with the fact that just a few minutes before he had been treated to the sight of quite a few beautiful women bathing in front of him and Kaede currently standing before him with only a towel covering her glorious figure, he didn't show a single sign of arousal. It was still discomforting though as Kaede walked around him to loom at his entire body from multiple angles. Especially with how her grin was only getting bigger and gaining a slightly predatory aspect to it. She wasn't even hiding her ogling. Still, he decided to just let her do what she wanted for now. Didn't want her to clamp down on the metaphorical balls in her hand.

He jumped though when he felt her touch him. It was just a finger gently running over the bottom of his back, just above the towel. It gradually moved from his back over to his chest as she finished her rotation around him. Her finger started tracing a figure eight over his chest as she grinned at him. It was a random thought, but Naruto finally realized how tall she was. He had gone through a growth spurt during his training trip, but she stood completely even with him. He might be a centimeter or two taller, but it was a blow to him that a girl younger than him was as tall as him. Naruto had always been sensitive about his height, since he was so short growing up.

Naruto forgot about that though as Kaede leaned forward. Naruto now had a pretty decent view down her towel as Kaede spoke in a seductive tone, "You still haven't answered my question, Naruto-kun. Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto froze, as he definitely knew he shouldn't answer that. Kaede didn't seem discouraged though. She leaned forward and sensually whispered in his ear as her finger started going south, "Did you enjoy the sight of our naked bodies, all covered in water, as we fought over you?"

Naruto was now a stuttering mess. He's learned about a lot of perverted things from his travels with Ero-Sennin, but definitely not this. He had a hot girl dressed only in a towel clearly making an advance towards him. He was not ready for this. Sure, he'd had sex before, but this was one of his students. Not to mention he barely knew her. He really didn't understand girls.

Deciding he had to get out of there, whatever the consequences, Naruto acted. He looked over Kaede's shoulder and widened his eyes in panic. She immediately caught this and spun around. Nothing was there. She turned back, confused, only to not see a trace of Naruto.

Kaede remarked in an impressed voice, "He is fast. I didn't even hear him leave. Oh well, it is for the best. I doubt I could have gone any further than that to elicit a reaction, but it is good to see that he isn't a complete pervert. Yep, he passed my test, and got me even more interested in him." She then slowly left the bath.

Naruto fell to the floor of his room as soon as he arrived. He'd never moved so fast before in his life. He'd even managed to dress as he ran. Part of him was ashamed that a beautiful girl making an advance had caused it, but most of him was still stunned at the girl's daring. Naruto was just plain a person who couldn't have sex with girls he wasn't actually familiar with. The one night stands with strangers just didn't appeal to him. So being approached like that just didn't fit his desires. He wondered what Kaede had been thinking, but decided to go back to a fact for Naruto. He just didn't understand girls.

Naruto decided to get to sleep, only to groan out loud as he realized he still needed to study for several hours. Trying to be a responsible teacher completely sucks.

**Okay, now I'll do all my replied to reviews or any of my thoughts on the chapter.**

**The whole harem thing. Many of you asked commented about Mana. Yes, she had a rivalry with Kaede, but she also seems pretty cold and serious. She just doesn't strike me as a person to flirt with a guy simply because Kaede likes him. Still, as I thought, all your comments are influencing my decisions. I'm thinking about probably having her in Naruto's harem, but development wouldn't happen for a while. I don't want girls falling over him over nothing but his looks. That isn't realistic, although this is a story involving a ten year old mage teaching a girl class.**

**Other girls were mentioned. Chisame, Asuna, Ayaka, and plenty others. Seriously, I'm beginning to think Naruto will be banging the whole class if I ever finally manage to finish this story. As for now, it is still undecided. Likely, almost every girl will eventually be included. Still, I want development, not love at first sight. Asuna, I'm still hesitant about though. Someone described it well. Asuna is Negi's Sakura, and I hate Sakura/Naruto stories. I may reconsider later depending on how the story goes, but probably not. Ayaka is different though. I'm unsure about her. It isn't sure whether she wants Negi as a little brother or whether she is actually interested in him romantically. For now, I'll keep the option open while thinking about it more.**

**Also, Negi's isn't really a harem. The girls I list are either actually interested in him, like Yue or Nodoka, or they could be fulfilling more big sister roles, like Chisame in the manga. He won't actually start relationships with any of them though. I just think that the girls who actually had larger storylines involving falling for Negi should stay the same. Like Yue or Ako. Both had big events revolving around it. I also thought Chachamaru and Negi is cute, cause she is technically like two. She also is inexperienced in love, like Negi.**

**Also, no Narutoverse girls will be an active member of his harem. You'll understand much later.**

**Someone talked about Chao, and I was already thinking about that. I decided on it, but it won't be fully explained till much, much later. I put a few hints in this chapter, but that will probably take a back seat until the school festival arc. Try and guess.**

**Sure, Naruto could see the chakra with the Sharingan, but same as what I stated in nature manipulation. Chakra doesn't behave exactly as you want it to. Even Sasuke couldn't do tree walking at first. If it takes time to manage to form a thin layer of chakra on your feet, imagine how hard it would be to make chakra turn to fire. I can see Olympic athletes compete, doesn't mean I can do all those crazy gymnastics moves.**

**Okay, NED, out.**


	4. Relationships can be Complicated!

**Officially rewritten.**

Naruto felt like he was about to poke a sleeping bear, but he didn't particularly care. He had always found it fun. Poking sleeping bears, dogs, the giant tigers in the Forest of Death, and when he was feeling particularly adventurous, the crazy snake lady from the Chuunin Exam had been one of his favorite activities to do when bored. It was just so fun to see how they reacted. Sure, he had to run for his life afterwards or risk being eviscerated, and may the ramen gods help him if Anko had ever caught him, but it was still worth the excitement.

Now, he was once again going to poke a sleeping bear. This time, for his stomach. Naruto finally saw his target. Naruto ignored the one accompanying it, and just considered the proper way to stalk and then approach it.

Naruto stealthily jumped from tree to tree as the target moved. The target looked around a few times, but it seemed he wasn't detected since the target then started moving again. He slowly closed the difference while making sure that he gave no sign of his presence. It took several minutes, but he finally got within range. Knowing he couldn't remain at such a close distance without being detected, he leapt.

He appeared before his target could react and then lifted it into the air as he shouted in glee, "I caught you, Eva-chan!"

Evangeline immediately shouted, "What the hell! Put me down, baka-blonde!"

Naruto ignored her in favor of rubbing his cheek against hers and cooing, "Aw, don't say that, Eva-chan. I just want to show how much I love you."

Eva was struggling valiantly, but she wasn't even making him budge. She finally shouted, "Chachamaru, help me!"

Naruto pouted as Chachamaru's gripped his wrist firmly. He could naturally overpower her, but decided to play along. He put Evangeline back onto the ground. The tiny girl quickly fixed her clothes while her face was red with rage. She then spat out, "Well, I despise you, baka-blonde. So stay the hell away from me."

Naruto just grinned obliviously before mussing her hair and replying, "Don't say that, Eva-chan. I know you love me."

Eva swat his hands away, but started stomping away, apparently deciding that it was useless to talk to him. Chachamaru quickly followed. Naruto shrugged and followed as well. It only took a minute for Evangeline to realize that the person she was trying to escape was following her. She spun around before exclaiming angrily, "Stop following me, baka-blonde."

Naruto easily shrugged off the insulting name before telling her, "Can't. I needed to talk to you, I just got distracted by how adorable you are."

Eva's eye twitched in annoyance at the end, but asked, "Well, what is it?"

Naruto replied calmly, "I want to talk about one of those rules you told me when I first arrived. Basically, I was hoping Chachamaru could make me meals. I'm not able to cook, and I'm getting tired of eating nutrient bars."

Eva immediately answered without sympathy, "No!" She then turned and started walking away again.

Naruto wasn't going to give up though. His stomach had reached its limit. He was going to get actual food, even if he had to risk Evangeline trying to claw out his eyes. He already knew how he was going to do it too. It was one of his best skills. Being annoying.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"No way!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Hell no!"

Naruto was surprised and impressed on the control Eva showed over herself. He was an old pro at annoying people, and Eva was clearly not a person who was used to people doing things like this to her. He had expected her to crack within five minutes, but he had underestimated her ability to completely ignore people she doesn't like. She had managed to resist for almost twenty minutes, and they were nearing the school now.

He had decided to kick it up a notch. He had literally started poking the sleeping bear. Which lead to his current situation. Naruto droned out, "Please." *poke* "Please." *Poke* "Please."

As his finger was about to poke her cheek again, Eva suddenly whipped her head around and snapped her jaws right where his finger had been. An audible snap sounded, making Naruto cradle the finger that had barely avoided being bitten off. Seriously, her teeth were sharp looking. Almost like fangs.

Eva quickly screamed angrily, "You are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

Naruto just smirked as he claimed, "I've had experience, but seriously. I'm not going to stop till you agree."

Eva pointed at him angrily as she retorted coldly, "No. Chachamaru is my servant. She takes care of me. That is what she was built for. If she tries to take care of you too, her duties to me will drop in efficiency."

Naruto frowned before replying bluntly, "Isn't that arrogant, even for you. Saying another person was born just to take care of you."

Evangeline now smirked for some reason before she asked, "You really haven't figured it out?"

Naruto tilted his head before asking, "Figured what out?"

Evangeline now started laughing before she declared in a mocking voice, "Oh my god. I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid. Guess you fit in this class of weirdoes and idiots. Seriously, it is unbelievable enough that the class is so naïve as to not realize it, but I thought you weren't as idiotic as them."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and grew colder as he asked, "Is there a point to this?"

Eva just knocked her knuckles against Chachamaru's leg, producing a metallic echo, before she replied, "She's a robot, idiot. When I asked the robotics department several years ago for a servant, Hakase and Chao made her. See, she was literally created to serve me."

Naruto just repeated in a confused tone, "Robot…What's that?"

Eva looked at him in astonishment before saying bluntly, "You really are an idiot."

Chachamaru started explained since it seemed Eva wasn't going to. "A robot is a mechanical device used to perform tasks. More specifically, I am an automaton. A robot with a human-like appearance, with the capability to learn and make decisions."

Naruto thought for several moments before admitting, "I don't really get it. We don't have anything like this where I come from," Eva grinned victoriously, but Naruto continued, "But I still disagree with you."

Eva now frowned before asking, "What do you mean?"

Naruto quickly stated simply, "I still think that it is arrogant for you to say Chachamaru is just meant to take care of you, Eva-chan."

Eva frowned before exclaiming, "Are you an idiot? She was literally built to act as my servant. She is programmed to serve me and follow my orders."

Naruto crossed his arms as he argued coolly, "So. How many orders do you give her a day?" Eva started thinking, but Naruto continued on without waiting for an answer, "It doesn't even matter. Do you order her to perform tasks a certain way? Do you always have a task for her to perform? Do you control the way she thinks?"

Eva quickly retorted, "No, but what difference does that make?"

Naruto now smiled before informing her, "It means she has choice. She even said that she has the capability to learn and make her own decisions. She makes decisions on how to perform tasks you have given her. She decides what she wants to do when she isn't doing anything for you. She learns from her experiences and then makes decisions based on those experiences. In essence, she is her own person."

Evangeline was frozen at his speech, only managing a weak, "What?"

Naruto deciding to press his advantage, turned to Chachamaru and started questioning "What do you think, Chachamaru? Do you think you are your own person?"

Chachamaru just responded in a monotone, "I do not quite get your meaning, Naruto-san."

Naruto frowned, but quickly clarified, "Do you have any hobbies you like to do? Basically something you enjoy to do that has nothing to do with how you were built or designed or whatever?"

Chachamaru tilted her head before she responded in a blank tone, "I usually feed several stray cats everyday between four and five everyday after school when Master is playing a video game."

Naruto eagerly pointed at Evangeline before declaring, "See! She has developed an interest that is outside of the guidelines to take care of you. You are not her entire world."

Evangeline growled before snapping, "So! What is your point? She still has to listen to what I say!"

Naruto quickly asked, "For how long though?" Eva just blinked at him in confusion, making Naruto continue, "The more she learns and experiences, the more her views on the world shall develop. Eventually these views and the ideals she follows might deviate from your orders. She then might decide to disobey you."

Chachamaru cut in now though, "That is actually incorrect, Naruto-san. In my current condition, I am incapable of disobeying Master's orders even if I were to disagree with them."

Eva now replied haughtily, "See!"

Chachamaru continued though, "But I am capable of reprogramming my basic settings to void such a requirement."

Evangeline now looked shocked and panicked as she replied incredulously, "What do you mean? You can just reprogram yourself anytime you want?"

Chachamaru continued informing them in the same monotone voice, "Yes and no. I have two different processing units. One is my primary units, or the one I use to observe my surroundings and make decisions. The secondary unit is used to modify my most basic of programming based upon the information processed in the first unit. The secondary unit is where my setting to obey Master is located."

Naruto now was staring at Chachamaru with a completely blank face on. He slowly turned to Evangeline before asking, "Do you understand what she said?"

Evangeline admitted with a twitch in her eye, "Not a clue. I'm not much of a tech person."

Chachamaru obviously saw their confusion and continued, "A decent metaphor would be that my first processor is like my conscious mind. I actively control my thoughts and make conscious decisions on that processor. The second processor is similar to a human's subconscious. I do not actively control this processor and the changes it makes to my basic programming. My first processor simply send the data it processed to the second, which automatically uses that processed data to change my basic programming fittingly."

Naruto rubbed his temples as he muttered out loud, "I think I get it."

Evangeline nodded to before stating, "So the second processor is capable of voiding your orders to obey me, but you aren't actually capable of manipulating it directly."

Chachamaru nodded before clarifying, "Yes. I would have to process enough experiences contrary to such a setting that my basic settings would be altered to fit the new data conclusions."

Naruto groaned out loud before asking, "How did we end up talking about such a complicated topic?"

Eva shrugged before pointing at him and declaring arrogantly, "I don't know, but it's all because you are trying to take my servant away from me."

Naruto clapped his hands together with a grin before replying, "Oh yeah, it's because you said Chachamaru was made to serve you, and her making me meals would interfere with what she does for you." Naruto gave himself a pat on the back for remembering as he thought about it. He finally asked, "So if she could make me meals without it interfering with what she does for you, it would be okay?"

Eva didn't bother looking at him as she waved her hand dismissively and answered nonchalantly, "Yea, yeah, but since-"

"Great!"

Eva turned to look at him cautiously before she questioned slowly, "Why are you so happy?"

Naruto couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his face as he explained eagerly, "Well since she would have been the one doing the work, I wanted Chachamaru's opinion first. I asked her before you woke up, and she replied that it would be no problem as long as you agreed."

Eva spun before asking in a panicked voice, "Is this true, Chachamaru?"

Chachamaru nodded before informing her, "Yes, Master. I simply informed Naruto-san that I would not mind doing such a task for him, and that it wouldn't interfere with my other duties because I have on average eight hours and twenty-two minutes of free time everyday."

Naruto smile now got even larger as he exclaimed, "And you just said that she could make me meals if those conditions were met!"

Eva gaze switched between the two of them rapidly, obviously trying to think of a way out of her situation. She finally growled, "Fine, but she is only allowed to cook you breakfast, and it has to be before I wake up. Any later and you are out of luck." Eva then stomped into the classroom, effectively ending the discussion. Their conversation had given them enough time to walk to the classroom.

Naruto considered arguing that point, but decided to let it go for now. He could always contest that point with her a different time, and he'd pushed Eva enough for one day. At least he could have a different breakfast everyday.

Still, Naruto had another thing he needed to tell her. Naruto stood in the doorway and called out, "Eva!" When she looked at him, he continued in a cold voice, "I can't change the way you feel about this class, but I will not tolerate you insulting your classmates. Next time, I will punish you accordingly."

Eva's eyes narrowed at his serious aura, but she didn't reply to his statement. She just commented in a curious tone, "I don't care what you think, baka-blonde, but I've been curious about something since we started this conversation. What is up with your eye?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows before saying, "You're asking now about why they are differently colored?"

Eva frowned before claiming, "No, I'm asking about why your left eye has a different design in it than when you arrived."

Naruto's eyes widened. He shut the door without replying and started moving towards the nearest bathroom. Thoughts whirled through his head as he finally got to a mirror. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw that his Sharingan had morphed into its Mangekyou form.

Naruto gaped at his reflection as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the change. After just a day he had started ignoring having his chakra siphoned off into the Sharingan, so much that he obviously hadn't noticed when it had changed. If Eva was to be believed, and she had no reason to lie about this since she didn't know about the Sharingan, then it had been in its Mangekyou stage at the beginning of their conversation. Naruto hardly ever looked in a mirror, so it could have been active for days, and people just might not noticed or thought they were mistaken.

Naruto cut off that train of thought, and took a deep breath to try and calm down. He was panicking. He needed to think about this logically. It definitely hadn't been activated yesterday morning when he had made the clones to train. He would have noticed it then if they had. Unfortunately, he had skipped training this morning to wait for Eva to leave, so he hadn't had the opportunity to check then. So anytime after yesterday morning was possible. No. He had been working with Negi on that schedule, and Negi would have commented if his eyes had looked this way then. The Mangekyou Sharingan didn't look at all like a normal eye, so it would have drawn Negi's attention. So it either happened when he was asleep or after he woke up. Probably when he had been sleeping. Naruto would probably have noticed if the chakra flowing to his eyes had suddenly increased while awake. He hadn't talked to anyone else besides Eva and Chachamaru, so no one else would have realized his eye had changed. Those two were also unlikely to reveal something like this to anyone else.

With several answers now available, Naruto calmed down slightly. With the question of when it had appeared solved, Naruto now took the time to examine his new Mangekyou Sharingan. It was the same design as when Kakashi used it before. A pinwheel with three points. Naruto focused for a moment and sensed that the Mangekyou Sharingan was consuming almost double the amount that the regular Sharingan had.

Knowing he couldn't keep it in this state, both chakra wise and to avoid people noticing, Naruto closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and focused on the chakra stream to the eye. Sending chakra to the eyes was a skill almost reserved entirely for people with doujutsu, since vision wasn't enhanced much at all when a person used chakra. Smell or hearing could be increased an incredible amount, but sight, touch, and taste couldn't be increased as easily. Naruto had absolutely no experience in manipulating chakra to his eyes. He was completely flying on theoretical ideas. He felt the stream of chakra to his eye, and just fought the chakra flow. Almost immediately the chakra flow to his left eye lessened to what it had been before.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that his eye had returned to the previous state. The Sharingan may not be exactly normal, but it was far less conspicuous than the Mangekyou form. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before he started thinking. After a moment, Naruto closed his eyes again. This time, he tried to stop the flow to his left eye entirely. After a minute though, Naruto gave up. The chakra stream refused to stop. Whenever he tried to stop it, it just slipped right through another way. The eye seemed to almost make a vacuum when he stopped the chakra flow, the eye just sucked chakra from the surrounding tissue. He tried to prevent the chakra from getting sucked in, but his chakra just wouldn't listen. It wasn't even a matter of chakra control either. Lack of chakra meant death. Completely stopping his chakra from going to his eye was like stopping his heart from beating. He had been hoping that cutting the flow of chakra would simply cause it to revert to a normal eye, but the eye seemingly couldn't. It was like trying to make his normal eye revert to a previous stage or something. The eye just couldn't revert to a normal eye anymore. Basically, its lowest stage was a regular Sharingan now. Denying it of the required chakra would just cause it to die, and it was so deeply ingrained into the mind to not allow this to happen it was impossible. Not that he would want the eye to die, but the option wasn't even there. Oh well, Naruto had been expecting something like this. Kakashi had decades to experiment, and he never managed it. Having the eye closed simply reduced the amount of chakra it took, since it wasn't actually doing anything, but it still took a small amount. Any less was impossible.

Although the experiment was a failure, Naruto easily shrugged it off. Now that he had gotten a better grasp on the situation, he was able to calm down. He almost felt embarrassed about his reaction. Naruto was hoping to try and stay on the down low as much as possible until he found a way home. Eventually Naruto knew he would earn some attention by simply being his awesome self, but he'd rather avoid it for a while. If people saw the Mangekyou Sharingan, than questions would quickly arise. The regular Sharingan may look different, but not to a point where people would get suspicious just looking at it. The Mangekyou Sharingan was though. Not many eyes had designs in them. So Naruto had been alarmed to hear that his eye had changed. Naruto was lucky he had only interacted with Evangeline and Chachamaru this morning. If it had changed when he was in class, questions would arise that Naruto really didn't want to answer. Having his cover blown in within days would have been embarrassing.

Now that he didn't have to worry about his cover being blown, Naruto now had to consider the ramifications of this discovery. He had known on some level that he likely had access to the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he hadn't prioritized the issue at all. It might seem foolish to ignore something like a Mangekyou Sharingan, but Naruto couldn't help but dislike the very thought of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto still remembered Sasuke telling him about how to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan at the Valley of the End. One unlocked it by killing kill their best friend. Naruto would naturally never do this, and found the very idea of doing it disgraceful and downright disgusting. Gaining power by sacrificing other people. It was the absolute lowest a person could fall in Naruto's opinion. Naruto had actually confronted Kakashi in private after seeing him use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi had been reluctant to explain, but Naruto had been insistent on the issue. He had eventually explained Naruto more of the situation on how he had obtained his Mangekyou Sharingan. Apparently a mission had gone very wrong about a year after Kakashi had lost his first teammate. The situation ended up forcing Kakashi to kill his other teammate. Naruto hadn't pressed him for any more details. Naruto had literally felt the guilt, despair, and pure self-hatred Kakashi had felt when talking about it. Kakashi had then explained he hadn't actually attempted to use it until he was defeated so easily by Itachi three years before, but that was beside the point.

Naruto cut off the flow of thought and started thinking. While Naruto didn't mind the regular Sharingan, and actually found it damn useful now that he was getting more used to it, Naruto found the very idea of the Mangekyou Sharigan to be horrible and the thought of using such powers to be almost nauseating. But could he really not use it? For some reason Naruto didn't know, Kakashi had given him this Sharingan before his death. To ignore the pure potential the Mangekyou Sharingan could accomplish, Naruto might as well be spitting on Kakashi's sacrifice. Was Naruto willing to ignore Kakashi's wishes and sacrifice purely because he didn't like it? No…he couldn't.

With the reluctant resolve to focus on the Mangekyou Sharingan later, Naruto prepared to head back to class before a thought popped into his head. He should tell the toads, so they can tell Konoha of this new development. Eva had come to the class twenty minutes early to avoid the rush, but ten minutes of that was already gone due to him making this discovery. The conversation with Gamakichi might take longer than that, and he had to be in the class.

Naruto shrugged and created a clone. He sent the clone off to talk to Gamakichi and then study afterwards while he went to the classroom. After he opened the door, he saw Fuuka and Fumika crouching in front of him while each holding several prank materials like water balloons and feathers. Both froze like deer in headlights.

Naruto tilted his head before informing them, "This is even worse than yesterday. Absolutely never allow yourself to be caught before the prank is ready. You have to be prepared for every possibility, like your target showing up early. I give you an F for this prank." Naruto ignored the horrified look on Fuuka's face and walked past her.

After a quick greeting with the class, Naruto started moving towards his spot by the window. Halfway there though, something appeared in the Sharingan's peripheral vision. Naruto's head snapped over to look, but there was nothing there. Naruto frowned before shrugging and preparing to walk away, but the same thing appeared as he turned away. A white blob right at the edge of the Sharingan's vision, right in the number one seat. Naruto turned his head, but there was still nothing there.

Sure of what he saw, Naruto focused on the empty seat where he had seen it. After several seconds, still nothing was there. Irritated, Naruto closed his right eye to look purely through his Sharingan. It took a few seconds, but there it was. A white blob was flickering in and out of his vision despite him not looking away.

"Naruto-sensei!" a voice practically screamed in his ear. Naruto managed to restrain himself from turning and attacking whatever had done it, but he couldn't stop himself from jumping away. Looking towards the voice in a panic, Naruto saw that it was Kazumi. She gave him a bemused look before commenting, "A bit out of it, huh Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto blushed slightly as he realized he had been focusing on seeing whatever it was that he hadn't noticed he'd been standing there for several minutes. Coughing to compose himself, Naruto turned to Kazumi and asked, "Is there anything you needed, Asakura-san?"

"I was just wanting to ask you why you were staring at the seat so intensely," she answered with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking about something," Naruto lied with a forced smile, deciding not to say that there was definitely something there.

Kazumi didn't look like she bought it, but someone moved in front of Naruto before she could say anything. Naruto looked down to see who it was. Tanned skin, silver hair that was somewhat short besides two strands which framed her face, and a teardrop tattoo under one eye and a line through the other. Naruto remembered her name to be Zazie Rainyday, she was somewhat unique looking after all.

Zazie didn't say anything, instead just fixing him with an impassive stare. Naruto started to feel uncomfortable, but she eventually pointed to the open seat. She then opened her mouth slightly, but no words came out before her mouth closed again. Naruto sweat dropped slightly in confusion, but a feeling soon came over him and he closed his right eye to look at Zazie with his Sharingan. Immediately he saw the same flickering blobs as before, but these ones were black. They were surrounding Zazie.

Zazie's eyes widened as she looked at his Sharingan before she regained what little composure she had lost. She opened her mouth again, but once again no words came out before she turned around and walked away.

Naruto watched her walk away with a sweat drop. He finally just asked nobody, "What just happened?"

Apparently someone thought he was talking to them as Naruto heard someone approaching him. He turned to see it was Ayaka. She finally said in a surprised voice, "Amazing. I don't think I've ever heard Zazie talk so much at once. I don't understand what she meant by spirits, but she must really like you Naruto-sensei if she was willing to talk to you."

Ayaka didn't wait for an answer, moving to scold some girls who were talking loudly. She left a, by now, totally confused Naruto. Naruto blinked before looking at the nearby Kazumi and asked, "Do you know what she was talking about? Because I didn't think Zazie said a word?"

Kazumi shrugged In mutual confusion. Naruto shook his head in exasperation before moving over to his seat by the window. After sitting down Naruto watched the class as he waited till Negi arrived with an annoyed Asuna. It was clear by looking at the two that they had fought about something again, but Naruto would let them work it out on their own. He just watched as Negi started the class.

As Negi started teaching, Naruto pulled out his class roll and looked up the number one seat. Just as he remembered. It was a white haired girl with red eyes wearing a different type of uniform. Sayo Aizaka. Under her name was a note by Takamichi saying '_1940...Don't move her seat.'_

Naruto blinked as he processed the words. A different uniform, the only thing in her seat was a white blob even his Sharingan had trouble picking up, and the time date 1940, which Naruto was pretty darn sure was well over 60 years ago by this worlds time. All that combined to form a horrifying conclusion for Naruto. She was a ghost! And it was only a few meters from him. It took all of Naruto's considerable willpower to not scream like a girl and jump through the window and run away. An overreaction maybe, but Naruto didn't care. Everyone deserved one thing they could act totally unreasonable about, and ghosts were his one thing. Dammit, didn't everyone tell him that ghosts didn't exist.

Deciding to just ignore the thought of the ghost entirely, Naruto focused on the ongoing class. It was a normal class except for several interesting differences. Naruto's earlier thought was correct when he had suspected Negi and Asuna were fighting about something. Asuna was glaring at a rather depressed looking Negi throughout the class. Naruto also saw that Kaede was paying more attention to Naruto than the lesson. Still thoroughly confused about her actions the previous evening, Naruto made sure to not meet her gaze. Kaede wasn't the only one though. Ku Fei would look at him every few minutes, but she almost seemed to be shaking in excitement when she did. Eva gave him a few glances as well, although her looks sent a shiver of dread down his spine. He could feel in his gut that she wanted answers concerning his eye.

Luckily the classes switched, allowing Naruto to calm down slightly as Naruto and Negi moved to the different classes. The other classes passed quickly since they were all the same lesson as 2-A's. As lunch started, the depressed looking Negi headed off to the staff room. Naruto felt bad, but it wasn't his business to get involved in Negi and Asuna's fight. Hopefully it was the type of fight that blew over quickly, if it was still happening by tomorrow though Naruto resolved to intervene.

Naruto himself set off to walk around the campus while eating his nutrient bar. The next morning couldn't come quickly enough for Naruto's stomach. Many of the students eating lunch outside waved and greeted him, all of which Naruto reciprocated. He got so caught up in it that he didn't notice the large group approach him until a yell caused him to turn around.

"Naruto-sensei, I challenge you!"

Naruto turned to see that the speaker was Ku Fei. She wasn't dressed in the school uniform though, instead dressing in a sort of china dress with loose sleeves and slits on the side to show her legs. Naruto could immediately tell that it was an outfit to allow one a full range of movements. Behind her was numerous large guys, most of whom seemed to be dressed in different types of martial art outfits. Several of them were waving flags with her name on it.

Already guessing what her purpose was, Naruto still asked, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean, Fei-san?"

Ku Fei pointed at him before declaring, "I challenge you to a fight, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto gave a strained smile before asking, "Why would you challenge me to a fight?"

Ku Fei was almost jumping up and down as she explained eagerly, "Kaede said you were a fighter. If Kaede says that, you must be strong-aru. I want nothing more than to fight strong opponents, so I challenge you to a fight-aru."

Naruto responded blandly, "Sorry, but I don't feel like it." He then proceeded to walk past the shocked and confused Ku Fei. He hoped that Ku Fei would remain stunned by his response long enough for him to get away, but it wasn't to be.

Ku Fei spun and pointed at Naruto's back before exclaiming frantically, "What do you mean you don't feel like it? You can't refuse-aru."

Naruto stopped reluctantly and turned before asking, "Why not? I don't want to fight with you. It's as simple as that."

Ku Fei still argued heatedly, "That makes no sense-aru. You said you like a good fight when you first introduced yourself to the class. I can give you a good fight-aru."

Naruto groaned mentally. He had said that, and she had him trapped by his own words. He really didn't want to fight her though. It wouldn't even be a fight. More like a toddler banging fists against the leg of an adult. It was a common myth among civilians of his world that if you took away a ninja's chakra, they were completely normal people. For some ninjas that was true, but for others it was false.

Some of a person's chakra always naturally 'leaks' from their chakra circulatory system. This small amount of chakra runoff saturates into the muscles and bones of the person's body. This happens to everyone, but only ninjas and samurai have the chakra reserves necessary that the chakra runoff is enough to produce a noticeable effect in the body. This effect is that their bodies are capable of surpassing the natural biological limits of the human body. It still required training to surpass the limit, but afterwards one literally had superhuman physical capabilities. Usually only elite jounin had undergone this type of training because it was generally unpleasant. It was also the type of training Jiraiya had focused on during Naruto's training trip. It was Jiraiya's solution on having Naruto be able to match Sasuke.

Many people thought ninjutsu was the most important aspect of a shinobi, but it was actually taijutsu. If an opponent is faster, stronger, and more durable than you, trying to land a jutsu on them is practically impossible. They'll knock you around like a play thing with physical attacks while you try and make hand seals for a jutsu. So one of the first things a ninja has to do when aiming to become an elite is gain the physical capabilities to at least survive against other elites, no matter your specialty. There are two main factors when considering a ninjas physical capabilities. Body and chakra. Through the use of chakra, a ninja is able to enhance their physical capabilities. The degree of enhancement depends on that ninjas chakra control. Body refers to a ninjas raw physical capabilities, their capabilities without chakra.

In the end it can almost be worked out to a math equation. A ninjas 'body' is a base number, while their 'chakra' is a multiplier. Team seven was a good example. Sakura had amazing chakra control, but could be considered 'normal' without chakra enhancement. So her base stat is 1 and the multiplier is 20, to create an end result of 20. Sasuke had above average chakra control and also likely was physically superior due to drugs Orochimaru had likely given him. So his base stat was 3 and his multiplier was 15, to create an end result of 45. Due to the Kyuubi and his own ridiculously large reserves, Jiraiya had explained that there was almost no conventional method to allow Naruto to attain the level of chakra control his teammates could achieve. So Jiraiya had almost disregarded chakra control entirely in favor of training Naruto's body, which basically meant exhausting Naruto physically everyday for the entire training trip. It had worked partially. Naruto probably had a base stat of 5, but the lack of any sort of chakra control training besides the Rasengan despite his reserves increasing exponentially meant that Naruto's chakra control had actually been worse than the beginning of the training trip. Naruto would have been lucky to have a multiplier of 4. With a base of 5 and a multiplier of 4, Naruto's final physical capabilities were 20.

With both Naruto and Sakura at 20, while Sasuke was at 45, it wasn't really a surprise that Sasuke had seemed so impossibly fast to them. Naruto had little doubt that Jiraiya had quickly realized his mistake. Naruto somehow doubted Kakashi had decided on his own to teach him a type of chakra control exercise in elemental manipulation, considering he'd never really taken an interest in Naruto's training before. Jiraiya had no doubt realized that Naruto needed to improve his chakra control to match Sasuke. If Naruto could improve his chakra control to have a multiplier of between 8 or 10 then he would be able to compete or even outdo Sasuke. It was almost impossible to use numbers to determine a ninjas strength and the entire explanation was so simplified that more technical people would call it wrong, but Naruto preferred things simple.

He was slightly off topic, but the point was that Naruto 'body' made the idea of fighting with Ku Fei actually distasteful. Even if he didn't use chakra, Naruto's body was around five times as strong as the biological limit of 'normal' humans. This also extended to speed, even if Naruto relied on strength and durability more than speed. Naruto was simply beyond regular human capabilities. To a regular human like Ku Fei, there was simply no chance of her even challenging him. She might have better form than Naruto since she practiced martial arts, but without using chakra or magic to enhance her movements, she simply couldn't physically keep up with him.

So he was in a conundrum. He could fight her, but that would be worse than pointless. Although Naruto didn't have the best taijutsu form, he had his reflexes and reactions hones to the limit by Ero-Sennin gleefully beating on him for several years. Basically, Naruto couldn't hold back any further than not using chakra without it being blatantly obvious. So if he fought her, not only would Ku Fei and all her followers be insulted if he held back further because they thought he wasn't taking her seriously, although he sort of didn't, but every fighter or thug wanting to make a name for himself would start issuing him duels if he did defeat her. Not what Naruto wanted. She also wasn't giving him much of an option to refuse her challenge. He could run, but that would probably just make Ku Fei mad, not to mention Naruto didn't really like running from anything.

Naruto groaned in his head again as he realized he would have to fight her, but maybe he could make it more beneficial to him. Naruto nodded before meeting Ku's gaze. He then stated calmly, "Okay, I'll fight you."

Ku pumped a fist before getting into a fighting stance and saying excitedly, "Yes-aru. Let us fight good-aru."

Naruto then finished his statement, "But not now." Ku just blinked in shock, allowing him to continue, "Lunch is about to end, so there isn't any time now. I'm also kind of busy tonight." With Eva probably going to be looking for answers, Naruto definitely didn't need more trouble tonight.

Ku Fei seemed disappointed at his answer before she started waving her arms in the air and gave a childish tantrum that just seemed cute to Naruto, "That stinks-aru. I want to fight now."

Naruto just shrugged before telling her sternly, "Sorry, but I just can't today. How about tomorrow night?"

Ku Fei's shoulders slumped before she mumbled in reluctant acceptance, "Okay-aru."

The bell then rang, so Naruto prepared to walk back to class, but stopped as a thought came to him. He turned to Ku Fei and her dissolving backup group and ordered, "Also, you can't bring your posse with you."

The group immediately started shouting out angrily at that, but Ku Fei just tilted her head before asking in a confused voice, "Why-aru? Many are my students, and may learn a lot from us fighting."

Naruto immediately declared loudly, "My master taught me many forbidden and secret techniques. It is one thing for an opponent to see them while fighting me, but I absolutely cannot allow even more people to see them." It was total bull, but Naruto figured it was enough to convince them.

Ku Fei seemed to be particularly taken with his excuse. Stars were in her eyes at the thought of seeing secret techniques, and she immediately claimed in excitement, "Of course-aru. I hadn't realized before you knew such techniques. Alright, I agree to your conditions-aru." The rest of her group didn't seem quite as happy with her acceptance, but Ku was decided.

Naruto smiled at that. This way he can beat her, and hopefully convince her not to tell anyone else. That way, rumors won't spread about his strength. He then informed her, "I'll give you the location tomorrow. Now get back to class before you're late." Naruto then turned and quickly started walking back himself, before any other troublesome event occurred.

As he arrived in the classroom where Negi was teaching next though, he saw that Negi's mood had seemingly pulled a one eighty. While before Negi had been acting as if his puppy had died or something, he was now glowing with happiness. The frequent glances towards the clock also told Naruto that he was looking forward to the day ending for some reason, but Naruto decided not to look into it too much. He was glad to see that the kid was feeling better, so he decided not to question it.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The bell rang as the two were with 2-A, since the day always ended with a teacher having their homeroom. As their students started moving to the door though, Negi announced, "I shall be hosting an after class lesson today for the lowest ranking students. Those of you that need to attend should have already received notices. Otherwise, please have a nice day." Most of the girls just snickered before leaving.

Naruto frowned as he walked up to Negi. When the child teacher looked at him, he questioned, "Where did this come from, and why didn't you tell me earlier, Negi?"

Negi chuckled awkwardly as he admitted, "Sorry, Naruto-san. Truthfully, I just forgot to inform you." At Naruto's deadpan expression, Negi continued in a panic, "It is no problem though. I can teach this lesson myself."

Naruto sighed before grabbing Negi's head before giving it a light noogi. Negi started struggling and protesting in a childish voice. Naruto let go and gave a stern look to the child teacher, who was slightly teary at the treatment. Although it was more of an adorable look of indignation and confusion, then of pain. Naruto then sternly stated to the child teacher, "I am your assistant, Negi. You shouldn't ever hesitate to ask for my assistance. I just hope that you inform me ahead of time in the future, so that I can plan for it."

Negi nodded before twiddling his thumbs and claiming softly, "Sorry, Naruto-san. I was just so excited to be of help to Asuna that I didn't think about it too much."

Naruto shrugged and ruffled Negi's hair as he replied, "Don't worry about it. You are just a kid, no matter what your job is." Naruto now grinned mischievously before adding, "Quite happy to be able to help Bear-chan though, aren't you? Anything I should know about?"

Negi just gained a confused look as he replied, "What do you mean, Naruto-san?"

Naruto just sweat dropped. Negi was just a kid. He may be able to understand big stuff like kissing or liking someone, but obviously subtle innuendos like that went over his head. He could make it clearer, but the moment was all gone. Naruto just said in a slightly irritated voice, "Let's just start the lesson."

The two turned back to the girls. Naruto immediately observed the girls that apparently had to stay. They consisted of Yue, Makie, Ku, Kaede, and Asuna. Nodoka and Haruna were also waiting in the back of the room. The weird thing though were the name tags Yue had set up. Once she saw the teacher's focused on them, Yue announced with a small smile, "And so, 2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled."

Naruto had to consciously prevent himself from face faulting. That was so lame. He may have been the dead last in the academy, but he hadn't ever bragged about it. He certainly wouldn't have willingly participated in a group with the word baka in it. It also seemed he wasn't the only one, as Asuna slammed her hand down on her desk before shouting, "Who's a Baka Ranger!"

Naruto decided to ignore how lame the group was in favor of reading their nametags. Yue seemed to be baka-black, Kaede was baka-blue, Ku was baka-yellow, Makie was baka-pink, and Asuna was baka-red. Naruto developed a tick mark on his head as he thought of the name Eva had been calling him earlier. He hadn't cared earlier, he had thick skin after all, but he definitely didn't want to be affiliated in any way with a group called the Baka Rangers. He would have to make sure Eva changed her insult, while doing it in a way that she didn't realize he had influenced her. He had little doubt she would take full advantage of something that turned out to actually annoy him.

The class started several minutes later, after Negi basically blackmailed Asuna by rather shamelessly using Takamichi name to the girl. Negi then announced to them, "First, we'll be having a small ten point quiz. You can't leave until you score at least a six. So, please begin."

Naruto stealthily completed his own test as everyone else was distracted by their own test or watching the girls take their test, in Negi's case. This was a pretty good opportunity to test his own competency in English. Naruto quickly finished and corrected his test by using on of the answer papers Negi had on his desk. Naruto had scored an eight, with the mistakes quickly corrected and noted. Naruto then felt his own ego rise as he contemplated on the fact that he had learned the basics of English in only a few short days. The fact that it was largely due to the Sharingan, and only to a middle school level conveniently flew over his head. His ego took a blow though when Negi announced that Yue had gotten a nine on her test. He had lost to a girl that willingly participated in a group called the Baka Rangers. How sad was that?

As Naruto wallowed in a cloud of dejection, Yue left with Haruna and Nodoka. Several minutes later Kaede, Ku, and Makie all failed the test. Asuna came up last, revealing that she had done the worst of them all. As Negi just blinked in astonishment at their poor grades, Naruto decided to take control. He moved to Negi's side and leaned down to whisper, "You can teach Asuna and Kaede. I'll take Makie and Ku."

Negi looked worried as he replied, "Will that work? I was just going to go over all the points in the quiz as a group."

Naruto quickly informed him, "I think my way will work better. Considering these guys have grades consistently low enough to form a group, it probably means they tend to have difficulty in group lecture type lessons. Some private help from a teacher will probably help them more."

Negi seemed to decide to trust Naruto's words. Naruto grinned. Now Negi got to help Asuna, and Naruto didn't need to talk with Kaede yet. Naruto turned and walked to Ku and Makie's desk. He then sat on one of the desks in front of them before telling them calmly, "Okay, first I'll go over each of your tests and correct your mistakes. Then I can show you some points that I think are likely to show up on future quizzes."

The girls quickly agreed, so his lessons quickly started. Naruto quickly observed that both girls seemed to be slow on picking up the material, so Naruto quickly adapted his teaching methods. He did exactly what would have worked best for him, he dumbed down what he was saying immensely. Almost immediately Naruto could see that Makie and Fu were reacting well to the new teaching style. As he continued, he was able to see more and more why the girls were having trouble. Ku was easy. She was a native Chinese speaker being taught a third language in a second language she hadn't yet mastered. If anything, Naruto was impressed she was even able to keep up. He had to frequently explain what the Japanese word meant before he could tell her what the English translation was. He also had to clearly emphasize proper grammatical structure to her, even if he had some difficulty with that as well. Makie was far simpler. She was just rather air headed. He wouldn't say dumb. Much of what she learned went in one ear and out the other due to her daydreaming. So Naruto basically just had to make it as simple as possible and then have her completely focus on learning it. Both definitely weren't those who would thrive listening to Negi's very technical teaching style. Luckily, they did well with his more simple and practical lessons, even if Naruto didn't have a very comprehensive grasp of English.

Naruto smiled as he finished grading their quizzes. He then handed them back as he announced, "Good job you two. Fei-san, you got a nine, and you got a seven, Sasaki-san."

Ku pumped her fist excitedly as Makie eagerly looked at the paper and exclaim, "Really! I usually barely pass with a six."

Naruto just chuckled before telling her, "You just don't pay attention to what is being taught. Otherwise you could do fine." Seeing that Negi was still working with Asuna, while Kaede had apparently disappeared, Naruto decided to leave Negi alone to help Asuna like he had wanted. Naruto turned to Makie and Ku and stated, "Here, I'll walk with you for a little bit."

The three left the room together. Ku was happily humming about being able to leave, while Naruto and Makie continued their conversation. Makie quickly stated, "I'm much more of a sporty girl. Gymnastics and gym I can do, but I'm just not good at school."

Naruto frowned before arguing, "I don't think so. You are just unfocused. If you stopped thinking about gymnastics during class, you'll be fine."

Makie just scratched her head bashfully as she claimed, "Naw, I'm just dumb."

Naruto frowned again before he quickly stepped in front of the girl. He then leaned down so that he could look the confused girl in the eyes before he exclaimed passionately, "Nonsense! You aren't dumb, Sasaki-san, and never let anyone tell you that!"

Makie's eyes widened at his words. She obviously hadn't been expecting him to disagree with her words. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to squeak, "Really?"

Naruto gave a dazzling smile as he declared enthusiastically, "Of course. All that matters is your own opinion of yourself. If you believe in yourself, you can do whatever you want to. You can do well in school as long as you work hard and believe in yourself."

Makie now started twiddling her fingers as she admitted in an uncertain voice, "I'm not so sure, Naruto-sama. I've always been bad at school, and I've always been teased a little bit about being dumb."

Naruto considered Makie's sudden change in personality. She had first declared she was dumb like it didn't bother her, but clearly she hadn't been so unaffected by it. Insults always hurt. It was one reason Naruto dislikes teasing so much. He used to hide his own hurt behind a lot of bluster, but he still remembered what it felt like every time someone had called him dead last. It was so much easier to act like it didn't hurt. As if ignoring it would make the pain go away, and by ignoring it, people never truly dealt with it. Plus, some people would often tease others in good humor, without realizing it actually was hurting the person. No doubt Makie acted like she didn't mind being considered dumb, and so many of the other girls probably said that simply because they thought she didn't care. It wasn't until a situation like this happened that Makie finally showed that hurt to someone.

With his own past running through his mind, and his feelings of empathy coursing through him, Naruto put his hand on Makie's head before giving a smile more brilliant than the sun. He then told her in a soft voice, full of passion, "I can't make you believe in yourself about this, Makie, but I can say this. I think you're wonderful, no matter what you think of yourself."

Makie looked at him with eyes wide in astonishment at his words. Her cheeks then started reddening in embarrassment. Naruto didn't even realize how much his words sounded like a confession, he just continued giving her the grin that made girls heart's race, no matter what world they're from. Luckily Makie seemed to pick up on the fact that he hadn't just confessed. She still had a rosy blush coloring her cheeks though as she replied shyly, "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto now turned and continued, "And you, Fei-san."

Ku tilted her head before asking thoughtlessly, "Ara? You aren't going to confess to me as well, Naruto-sensei, right-aru?"

Naruto just repeated in an oblivious voice, "Confess? Where did that come from?" Ku and Makie both sweat dropped at his words, but Naruto didn't notice. His recently brought up memories of the past were obviously clouding his observation skills. He just shrugged before stating, "No. I just wanted to tell you not to hesitate to ask for help in English. Since you still haven't mastered Japanese, you will naturally need more help. You can always ask myself or Negi for help. Remember that."

Ku gave a half hearted nod before claiming, "Sure, but I have to practice-aru. I have entire Chinese Martial Arts Research Society to teach-aru."

Naruto frowned at that news. He hadn't considered that. Not only was Ku Fei personally obsessed with fighting strong opponents, but she also had probably hundreds of students to teach. She really didn't have the free time necessary to put in those extra few hours to study between teaching her students and her own, no doubt intense, training.

Naruto just sighed before telling her, "Just be sure to ask for some help when you need it, Fei-san."

Ku nodded as the group left the building. Ku quickly exclaimed, "Okay-aru. I need to teach class now though. Already lost an hour. I also need to make sure I'm at top form for fight tomorrow." She then waved back as she ran away.

Naruto nodded his head to Makie before saying, "See you tomorrow, Sasaki-san." He then walked away.

It wasn't a surprise when barely a block away Kaede appeared at his side. He had suspected that she would be waiting for him to be alone, so he had extended his senses when he had gotten outside. As expected, she had been there. Luckily within a range he could detect. So he had left Makie so that they could talk alone. He may have been avoiding her, but he couldn't do that forever. He doubted she would accept that, and Naruto did have certain duties to her as one of her teachers. Naruto had to at least be able to do his job around her. So he needed to at least reach a situation where he could interact with her.

Kaede opened the conversation by saying with a pout, "That wasn't very nice, Naruto-kun. Leaving me with Negi-kun while personally teaching Makie and Ku."

Naruto just stopped walking without replying. He then took a few deep breaths before fixing the curious Kaede with a serious look. If he couldn't solve a problem by being clever, then he would be blunt. Naruto questioned directly, "Why did you do that yesterday in the bath? Were you trying to get revenge for me peeping? Trying to tease me?"

Kaede just looked at him with a single eye as she asked, "My actions weren't clear?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch, but held it in as he explained, "Not in the least. For a middle school student, you were acting more like a seductress than anything else. Considering we had only known each other for several days and barely talked before, I think my confusion is justified."

Kaede waited a moment before replying calmly, "I guess I'll just have to clarify then. I'm interested in you romantically."

Naruto sighed wearily. Although he was slightly surprised she had said it so easily, without any embarrassment whatsoever, but other thoughts overcame that. He had been afraid of that. Although he had been confused throughout the morning about her actions, he had figured it out throughout the day. It was actually pretty simple. Naruto had been completely freaked out by her extremely forward moves she had placed on him, but that didn't change the fact that she had been making moves on him. He had hoped she was just teasing though, so he didn't have to say this next part.

Naruto looked at her and told her somberly, "I'm sorry, but I can't reciprocate your feelings, Nagase-san. My stay here is only temporary. I may not know when, but eventually I'll be returning to my home. I probably won't ever return, so any relationship between the two of us would be impossible."

Naruto had realized this right after he realized Kaede had been putting the moves on him. Naruto had ended up here completely by accident, and Konoha was already working on ways to get him home. He may be stuck here for a little while, but it was doubtful he would ever be able to return afterwards. He hadn't even thought about what everyone over here would feel like when he left. Naruto was a naturally friendly person, and he was really willing to accept everyone as a friend. It was just due to his childhood. Having friends was a wonderful thing. It just wasn't in Naruto to refuse people as friends, just as it wasn't in him to not make an effort to make friends, even if he knew he'd probably never see them once he left. Naruto knew he couldn't stop trying to befriend the people around him. So he was already having to deal with the fact that he may very well hurt several people when he left. He did not need the thought of breaking a heart when he left as well. It would be better to nip this in the bud before it could truly blossomed.

Naruto was slightly distracted with his thoughts, so he didn't notice Kaede lean forward till it was too late. He only felt her lips crash into his for a brief moment before she pulled away. As Naruto was frozen in shock, Kaede just grinned coquettishly before she claimed easily, "You think I'm not at least partly aware of that. I'm not going to claim that we're soul mates or anything. You just caught my interest, and I want to pursue that."

Naruto finally recovered enough to argue, "But the chances are that it won't work out!"

Kaede just shrugged before replying, "There is always that chance a relationship might not work out, and it isn't only because you might be leaving soon. Maybe our personalities don't match, maybe I'm not your type, maybe someone else catches one of our eyes."

Naruto was surprised by her words, but asked, "So why bother trying to pursue me? I can guarantee that there is basically no chance of it working out."

Kaede now turned to him with her eyes fully open, fixing him with her own serious gaze. She then declared gently, "I think you misunderstand. That kiss from a few moments ago was my way of announcing that I am officially going to now follow through on my interest in you. I accept that a relationship between the two of us might be impossible, but I've already decided that I want to live a life with no regrets. I want to take every opportunity presented to me and take full advantage of it. I don't want to ever have to ask myself, 'what if?' We may not work out, but I am at least going to make sure and find out." Kaede now started walking away, but she stopped before she turned a corner. She turned her head and gave him a wink before she added, "Who knows? Maybe a relationship between the two of us isn't as impossible as you think." She then walked around the corner, leaving a confused and astonished Naruto alone.

…That was not what he had been expecting that conversation to go like. Anger or disappointed he had been prepared to deal with. Not calm acceptance while simultaneously ignoring his words…This was bad. Just as Naruto couldn't deny anyone as a friend, he was also incredibly receptive to other's feelings. He just wasn't able to reject a person who cared about him. Which meant that he could very well fall for Kaede, even if he knew it wouldn't work. Personality probably wouldn't matter. Everyone had their own unique charms in his opinion. Once someone got him to look at them in even the slightest of romantic lights, he would naturally notice these traits and start accepting them in his hearts. Ero-Sennin had said before that his nature of accepting anyone into his heart would cause him trouble eventually, and it seemed he had been correct.

Finally alone, Naruto let his emotions show. Naruto gripped his head and let out a growl before exclaiming angrily, "Get a hold of yourself, Naruto. You have enough problems enough without having a love life, so don't even think of it."

With at least a little bit of his raging emotions expressed, Naruto was able to reign them in slightly. Shoving that new development to the back his mind again, Naruto started walking back to Eva's place. As he walked, he considered how to handle this problem with Eva. Eva was arrogant, stuck up, and spoiled. She wasn't going to accept 'no' as an answer to any of her questions, and she wasn't a person who he could easily trick. While he knew very little about her, he did have multiple theories and observations concerning her. For one, Takamichi had said that she was both more experienced in magic and in interacting with normal people. Never underestimate the skills acquired through experience. She was also a mage, but that is where the facts ended and the questions began. Despite Takamichi admitting she was a mage, Naruto couldn't sense any magic power from her even when standing right next to her. Her appearance was also weird. She looked to only be a little older than Negi, but her attitude and behavior didn't match it. He had first thought she was just one of those cold genius types, but he later had to admit it was more like…frustration over how others perceived her. It was subtle, but crucial to understanding someone's nature. Like the difference between a kid frustrated with being treated like a kid and wanting to be treated like an adult, and an adult frustrated at being treated like a kid and wanting to be treated like an adult. Not to mention the amount of experience she had. It is almost impossible for kids to have that much experience. The contradiction between her appearance and age combined with her lack of magical power within Naruto's mind to form several different theories. Many of these theories also explained other observations he had made, like how Takamichi and the headmaster didn't seem worried about her causing trouble, but still keeping a close eye on her behavior.

While none of his theories had been proven, he felt reasonably sure that he was at least partly correct with some of them. If so, he was in a tight situation. Eva would demand answers which he couldn't give, so he had to avoid answering or distract her while still somehow placating her enough to not cause any trouble. It was a difficult situation.

Luckily, Naruto was already forming a plan. He definitely wouldn't have been able to handle this well before his training trip with Ero-Sennin. While Ero-Sennin had even admitted to having neglected training Naruto's combat skills, he had taught him amazingly well in other areas. Well, not by teaching, per say, but Naruto had still learned. Ero-Sennin was not a very hands on teacher. He instead preferred to put Naruto into situations where he had the opportunity to learn by himself. The best example of Naruto's education concerned Ero-Sennin's spy network. Other than a few times where they got to stay in a single area for several months, they had constantly been traveling to maintain the spy network. Maintaining a spy network was actual far more difficult than it sounded. Not only did Ero-Sennin have to constantly be checking up with his contacts, but there were a whole host of other issues to deal with. Every single contact was a person with their own motives, ambitions, feelings, and occupation. Jiraiya had to keep them all happy in their deal with him while simultaneously controlling their relationship. So Naruto, who had watched him do this for three years, got to see how to influence all sorts of different people. Farmers, merchants, ninjas, politicians, missing-nins, and every other occupation. Ero-Sennin had contacts among them all, and had ways to keep them all in line. So Naruto was going to make use of what he had learned.

As Naruto headed to Eva's cabin, he created six clones to go train. Four would work on elemental affinities, one would attempt some initial experiments in using the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the last would experiment with the thousand jutsu Naruto now had the capability to learn. There might be several that didn't need elemental manipulation to work, those that utilized wind, or those that he could modify to still be somewhat useful in a fight. Or at least that was the thought.

With that taken care of, Naruto would deal with Eva. Afterwards, he would study. Several minutes later, Naruto nonchalantly walked into the cabin. Naruto had to give it to Eva. She didn't waste any time. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Chachamaru was on him in a surprise attack. She caught his flailing arms and flipped him onto the ground. She then twisted his arms behind his back, and placed the point of a knee right on his lower back. It was classic restraining hold. If Naruto struggled, she could just drive the point of her knee into his lower spine, which hurt…badly.

Knowing this, Naruto stopped struggling. Chachamaru's hold loosened, but Naruto could tell she was still ready to restrain him if he struggled. Since he couldn't struggle anymore, Naruto yelled angrily, "What the heck, Chachamaru? Let me go!"

Chachamaru replied in a monotone voice, "Sorry, Naruto-san, but I am simply following Master's orders."

Her words were followed by some light foot steps. Naruto looked up to see the bare feet of Eva by his head. He moved his head more till he could see her smirking down at him. She immediately stated in a mocking tone, "That was easier than I thought it would be. I guess I overestimated you, baka-blonde."

Naruto took her words in while simultaneously deciding not to antagonize her by mentioning that he had a clear view of her underwear. Instead he indignantly yelled, "What the hell, Eva-chan? Why did you order Chachamaru to attack me?"

Eva ordered coldly, "Shut up, baka-blonde. I'm the one asking the questions here. If you don't cooperate, Chachamaru will have to get a little physical." A single look from Eva caused Chachamaru to twist Naruto's arms a little more, making Naruto grit his teeth in pain. Eva then continued with a wicked smirk on her face, "Not that I mind if you struggle some. I'm more than happy to watch you in pain for a little while due to all the humiliation you have subjected me to."

Naruto grinned before asking in a silly voice, "Come on, Eva-chan. I'm just showing you how much I love you."

His reply was another look from Eva to Chachamaru. He then had to grit his teeth again from the pain of having his shoulder's wrenched. Not enough to dislocate his shoulder, but enough to hurt quite a bit. Eva then spat, "Shut the hell up. That stupid grin you always have on. Reminds me of someone that I want to hurt really, really badly."

Naruto now fixed Eva with an angry glare before muttering, "Fine, what do you want?"

Eva leered evilly before answering, "Good, you finally are starting to realize your place. Now, who are you? You aren't a mage, but I sense an energy from you. And what about your eye this morning?"

Naruto scowled before replying in defeat, "I'm a ninja. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, I ended up not being able to go back to my village for a while. The headmaster offered me a job till I can go back."

Eva thought for a minute before nodding and commenting, "A ninja. That makes sense. Most ninjas clans live far away from civilization, so it wouldn't be a great surprise that you hadn't known what a robot was like earlier. It would also explain the interest the Nagase girl has shown in you." Nodding in apparent acceptance of that answer, she now looked at him before continuing in an unfeeling voice, "Now, what about the weird eye you had this morning?"

Naruto grimaced before saying slowly, "It is a…family trait. It appears randomly during a person's lifetime, so I was surprised by its appearance."

Eva growled before commanding, "You better explain more than that."

Naruto angrily glared at her before growling, "Why do you even care? You're just a brat, after all."

Eva screamed in frustration before she started to stomp on all of his exposed body. As she did this, she angrily yelled, "You know nothing! You are nothing before me! I am a Shinso Vampire. I was already centuries old before your great great grandparents were even born. I've had to endure your stupid taunts before, but I am absolutely tired of being treated like a brat by you."

Naruto just endured her furious stomps to his helpless body. He did manage to grunt out however, "What the hell is a Shinso Vampire?"

His question actually caused Eva to freeze in shock for a moment, before she started stomping even more furiously. She growled out, "You dare treat me like a brat when you lack even basic knowledge of the magical world? You are so much like him that I want to hurt you even more."

With Eva focusing on trying to hurt Naruto in anyway she can, Chachamaru answered his question in a blank voice that completely didn't fit with the situation happening, "A vampire is an immortal being that feeds and gains strength from drinking blood. A Shinso Vampire is the strongest type of vampire."

Naruto now angrily argued, "That is impossible. I don't sense any energy from you."

Eva roared out, her anger completely gripping her, "That is because that idiot trapped me at this stupid school. He sealed away my power, made it so I couldn't leave the school campus, and forced me to attend this stupid school. All with the promise that he would free me from this curse once I graduated." Naruto now doubted this had anything to do with him. He had just apparently reopened an old wound, making Eva become consumed by her emotions. Eva continued ranting, "And you know what the worse part is?! He went and got himself killed, and since no one else is able to break this curse, leaving me to be stuck in this carefree school environment for the past fifteen years."

Naruto had now heard enough. He had a feeling that if he let Eva continue in her rant, she would probably start crying, and Naruto doubted he could do what he was planning with Eva crying. He spoke in a soft, but powerful voice, "I feel for you on that point. True, being cursed with such a situation is wrong, but I don't know the reasons of the person who did it. I hope he did it for the correct reasons, but I don't know enough about that to make a decision. So, I'll instead tell you how much of a mistake you made by attacking me."

Eva only managed to let out a confused, "What?" She was then forced to stop when a blast of killing intent filled the room. Eva retreated a few steps in shock and fear, before she hit a wall.

Meanwhile, Naruto had acted. Creating a seal less clone behind Chachamaru, which then grabbed the surprised Chachamaru. The original then leapt up and grabbed a roll of ninja wire he had hidden on his person. Using chakra to enhance his movements, he moved far too fast for Chachamaru to react. A second later, a thoroughly bound Chachamaru hit the ground. The robot struggled, but the ninja wire held strong. Naruto's clone puffed out of existence with the only threat now incapacitated.

Naruto closed the distance between himself and Eva in a blink of the eye. His right hand roughly grabbed her throat, and slammed her against the wall. Eva started choking, with small tears involuntarily appearing at the corner of her eyes. Naruto lowered his head to he was level with Eva. He met her eyes, causing her eyes to widen in fear. Naruto had drawn upon the Kyuubi's chakra right before he had acted. Not enough to lose his emotions, but enough to send out the dreadful wave of killing intent the Kyuubi's chakra caused. It also caused his eyes to turn crimson and turn to slits. For all intents and purposes, Eva would feel as if a demon was looker her in the face.

Naruto spoke in a gravelly voice from the Kyuubi's chakra, "Let me make something clear, Evangeline. I am not your servant. You do not in any way control me. I have my own secrets. If you earn my trust, I may tell you some of them, but that is the only way you can find out. I don't care if you like me, but I demand that you to respect me. If you instead try to use me, to go behind my back, to disregard my privacy, then I will consider you my enemy. I would prefer us to be friends, Evangeline, but make no mistake. If you make me your enemy…**I will break you.**" Using more of the Kyuubi's chakra worked very nice with that threat. It truly sounded like it came from a demon.

With his words spoken, Naruto let go of Eva's neck. Eva sunk down the wall, while she clutched her bruised throat and let out several rasping coughs. Naruto stopped the flow of Kyuubi's chakra from entering his chakra system. It retreated far more easily then it usually did, but Naruto couldn't dwell on it.

He instead announced in his usual carefree voice, "Sorry for being rough, Eva-chan, but I hope we can reach an arrangement. After all, you are too adorable for me to remain mad at you. Think about it, kay. Good night."

Evangeline watched in disbelief as he then walked to his room and entered without another words. She once again coughed as she tried to get enough air through her sore throat. After using a few more minutes to regulate her breathing, she then crawled over to the still bound Chachamaru. As she fumbled with the knots holding the ninja wire together, Eva had to admit one thing. At least he didn't remind her of Nagi as much anymore. Nagi might get serious in a fight and might be stronger than the blonde that had just left, but Nagi had certainly never managed to instill such fear in her. That aura that had surrounded him. It was awe-inspiring, but mainly, it was just plain terrifying. So why did she suddenly feel so completely drawn to the blonde who had wielded it?

In his room, Naruto flopped onto his futon and took a deep breath to calm his adrenaline. He stared up at the ceiling while trying to think of what he had just done. Part of him felt guilty about his actions, but his reasons made sense.

He had started by letting himself be restrained by Chachamaru. He hadn't used chakra, but part of him was still surprised that she had managed to do it so easily. Naruto was far stronger than a normal human, so it was impressive Chachamaru had overpowered him. Her power and speed were amazing compared to normal people. Must be because she is a robot. Regardless, he had let himself be restrained. Eva gave out that overconfident evil vibe. By letting himself be at her mercy and giving her some half truths, he had made her feel completely in control of the situation. He had then used what he knew about her to rile her up. An emotional person is always more liable to give away information. It had worked like a charm. Eva had revealed she was a Shinso vampire, and sealed at the school. It fit closely with one of his theories. Although he truly hadn't known what a Shinso vampire was, he had suspected that she wasn't purely human. Although he hadn't expected her to be centuries old. Still, he had gathered the necessary information to act.

Naruto had decided to treat Eva like how Ero-Sennin would treat a powerful missing-nin contact. While Ero-Sennin wouldn't let a cold blooded murderer roam free, not all missing-nin were horrible. The vast majority were actually adult chuunin or genin that wanted to escape a life of killing. In those cases, Ero-Sennin would use his sources to hide and protect the missing-nin from their villages. In return, the missing-nin had to tell him everything that happened in the area where Jiraiya had hidden them. There were however several higher ranked missing-nins that Jiraiya worked with. These were missing-nins that abandoned their villages due to their own ambitions or motives. As long as they didn't cause much harm to innocents, Ero-Sennin would work with them instead of turning them in. These were always delicate relationships though. These were usually A-ranked missing-nins, at least jonin level. Usually scheming and ambitious ones too. It was actually rather ironic that these missing-nins, who usually were completely arrogant about their power and superiority over other ninjas, all acted exactly the same. When Ero-Sennin first tracked them down, they always agreed to his deal to save their own hides. They feared Jiraiya of the Sannin, and also feared him telling their villages about their locations. Yet, after seeing Jiraiya act like a pervert or an idiot, they always got grander ideas about their own place.

One thing that Ero-Sennin had actually clearly told Naruto was that a spy master had to always be the dominate one in their relationships with contacts. They always had to have control. When Ero-Sennin made deals with people, he always was able to subtly imply the same message. _I am in charge. I decide how this works. You are first and foremost a source of information for me. I will do whatever is necessary to get that information from you. If you get more out of the deal, then it is only because I let you. So don't push your luck. _

And it was this mistake basically every single one of the A-ranked missing-nins made. After a few meeting with Ero-Sennin, they started thinking the same thing. _This is the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya? He doesn't look that strong, and acts like a horrible shinobi. I bet I can get more of this deal. I may even be able to beat him. Yeah, I shouldn't have to listen to this guy. He should be listening to me. Blahblahblah. _It was always the same. Eventually they would make a demand, whether it be money, information, or even jutsu in exchange for what information they had for Ero-Sennin. Ero-Sennin would then show them he was in charge. By scaring the hell out of them. People always thought that Orochimaru was the most terrifying of the Sannin, due to the ridiculous amount of killing intent he almost constantly oozed. Then Tsunade, since she had a rather short temper. They never thought of Jiraiya, especially if they met him. Naruto and all those missing-nins had found one thing out though. There were two sides to the man. One was Ero-Sennin, the writer of Icha Icha, a self proclaimed super pervert, a silly man who hated being serious, and a person who dreamt of peace. The second was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, renown spy master, and the person who had personally killed hundreds if not thousands of ninjas during the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars. It turns out that the second one was possibly even more frightening than Orochimaru. Naruto had seen that Jiraiya make A-rank shinobi tremble in their seats without even lifting a finger. That Jiraiya made one thing clear. Do not push him or he would slaughter you without even a single moment of hesitation. The missing-nins would then always spill their guts, and probably wouldn't ever challenge him again. Then afterwards, the other Jiraiya was back. The carefree Ero-Sennin.

Naruto had basically done the same thing to Eva. He had only done the first part because he needed to know how strong Eva currently was. Ero-Sennin had also given another absolute rule of being a spy master. Don't work with people who are on or above your level. Ero-Sennin never worked with S-class missing-nin, despite the fact that even most S-class would run from him. It was just too risky. They stood a chance of possibly defeating him, and they knew it. So he couldn't ensure he remained the dominant one in the relationship. So he wouldn't risk having them possibly turn on him by just not even trying to work with them. So Naruto had to find out Eva's power before he could act. It wouldn't have been a good idea to try and threaten her if she was an S-class. Yep, threatening someone stronger than you is not a good idea for your health. So he baited her till he found out her power was sealed. That had worked. Although he doubted he wanted to fight with a centuries of magical being, he definitely had the advantage if she was sealed. He then acted by scaring her so much that she would likely never challenge him again. Rather simple when it came down to it.

It also helped Naruto another way. If Eva was so powerful and experienced, she may be able to come up with several plans to either free herself or get revenge on him. What Naruto did helped him because it almost certainly confused her. People didn't expect Jiraiya or Naruto to suddenly issue death threats. That more fit cold and serious shinobi. Not carefree and silly people like them. So when they did, people were stuck wondering. Were they bluffing with their death threat? Was the carefree way they act actually an act? Were they a cold blooded killing machine with great acting skills or were they good natured people that had managed to harden their hearts when needed? These questions completely messed with people who were trying to predict their movements, an essential part of crafting an effective plan. Eva couldn't form an effective plan if she didn't know how Naruto would react. If he was a cold blooded killing machine, he might kill her without a moment's hesitation if she started acting up. If he was a good natured guy who had been forced to harden his heart, he may choose to ignore her as she prepared. For her own safety, she couldn't act when there was the possibility he would act before she was ready.

So not only did Naruto now show her that he currently could end her life any time he wanted, but he also created insurance from any future plans she might come up with. Overall a good situation. Hopefully she would decide to become his friend, and not his enemy. Although he didn't like it, there would be times when he would have to kill. In fact, he really didn't like it, but he had to accept it. If Eva thought he was bluffing, he would have to prove her wrong. Still, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to have to kill Eva.

Naruto sighed as he tried to let his body relax and his mind forget all the stressful things he had to deal with. He missed the days when he didn't have to deal with all these complicated issues. Just living life and having faith that everything would work out for the best. Those were the good days.

These days weren't so good though. If he wanted everything to work out, he had to work and plan ahead. Which included studying till he could teach his students effectively. Naruto groaned as he pulled out his textbooks. He was going to study math for a few hours, since his English was at least decent. Yeah, these days weren't nearly as fun.

**There it is.**

**I talked a little about Chachamaru and her behavior. Don't call me out on what I said. I just started talking about it. I also am still planning for Chachamaru to be with Negi. Naruto will instead work as a more father figure to her.**

**That explanation I gave on ninja abilities without chakra, I hope it seems reasonable. I just never liked those fics where some magic seal completely takes away chakra and makes these super dangerous ninjas completely normal. I feel training with chakra must have some effect on their bodies, so in tried to explain that well.**

**You got to see a little of Naruto's teaching style with Makie and Ku. Since Naruto isn't one for very technical explanations, I think he'd be a rather good teacher for the Baka Rangers. He's be able to put it in ways they could understand.**

**Makie got a little development with Naruto. I think it was a convincing scene since Naruto was teased as a kid. He would probably react by encouraging the person. As for Makie's hidden hurt, I just think that is normal. In the manga, most of these girls are portrayed as if they don't have any problems in their lives. After the whole gymnastics competition deal, Makie didn't seem to have any personal problems for the rest of the story. Besides some problems with Negi. It just isn't realistic. So I'll try to add some of these things into the story as I develop the characters of the girls. Give them more depth, you know. I'm also leaning Makie towards being with Naruto. Sure, she's one of the girls in the manga who actually fell for Negi, but I just find it kind of ridiculous. The class is filled with shotacons in the manga. Nodoka I can easily get. One of her listed dislikes is men, so her being more interested in a much safer option of a child is at least possible. Most of the girls who ended up liking him is probably just because he is the only male in the story, and all the 'cool' things he says. With an older male like Naruto around, it is much more likely they'd be interested in him instead. So besides big sister figures and Nodoka, I'm probably going to be clamping down on all the child molestation in the story.**

**The scene with Eva. I'm proud of this scene, while not liking it at the same time. Like the entire chapter. I had to show a bit more depth into Jiraiya for this chapter, especially concerning his spy network. Otherwise, I think Naruto's handling of the situation is slightly realistic. Eva's suppose to be an evil mage, even if she isn't completely evil. Yet she seems to respect determination the most in the manga. Wouldn't an evil mage respect power more though? Not to mention pure power would probably be the best way to keep Eva in check when she is sealed. Despite her apparently being immortal, she could probably be killed in that state, since she was able to catch the flu. Even she would have to be careful.**

**Whew. Super long ending comments. Sorry if they didn't concern you at all, but hopefully they make things clearer on why I did a certain thing or answers any questions you have.**

**Now, NED out.**


	5. Dodgeball!

**Officially rewritten.**

"Holy Chef of the Ramen Gods, that hurts!" That yell echoed throughout the empty forest. It's perpetrator didn't care though. One Uzumaki Naruto was more concerned with something else.

Naruto was staring at his hand with a grimace. It looked like he had just stuck it in a fire. His entire hand was covered in painful burns. Most of his skin had already burned off, with the remaining skin black and crispy. The parts where the skin had peeled off showed the flesh and muscle underneath, all of which was burned as well, although thankfully not as much as his skin had been. Overall it was a gruesome sight, and even worse feeling.

Knowing he couldn't leave it like that, Naruto gripped the area of his forearm above the burn and concentrated. One of the only benefits to being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was the healing factor it granted him. Usually small cuts or bruises disappeared in hours, and major injuries only required a few days in the hospital. That was impressive, but nothing compared to the healing factor he gained while actively using the Kyuubi's chakra. Then minor injuries disappeared within seconds and major injuries within minutes. It was too great a boost to his healing factor for Naruto to ignore. Jiraiya had been the one to get Naruto to start experimenting with it.

He started drawing the Kyuubi's chakra until he felt the familiar rush of heat flowing through his body, and he then tried to stabilize the amount. The amount was just enough to give Naruto the feral appearance associated with what happened when he drew upon the chakra. Not enough to influence him, but enough to speed up his healing factor exponentially. With that done, Naruto focused the chakra to his injured appendage. It followed his will far easier than usual, but Naruto couldn't focus on that. He kept his concentration on controlling the powerful chakra. Almost immediately it started working its wonders on his burn. The burnt skin and muscle started falling off in flakes, and one could actually see the flesh growing and healing. It still took several minutes, but Naruto was soon staring at his burn free hand.

With that dealt with Naruto sighed and relaxed his body. He tipped his head back to look at the brightening sky. Naruto had woken up very early to start training, as in the middle of the night. Having almost unlimited energy was nice that way, only needing about three or so hours of sleep. He had arrived when it was still pitch black outside, but it seemed his time was almost up. He had at least managed to get in a good training session and learn a few things, even if the experience had been painful. That hadn't been the only time he'd had to heal himself using the Kyuubi's chakra that morning. It had actually been the fourth, although the previous burns hadn't been quite so bad.

The problem was the move he had been trying. One of Kakashi's techniques. The Chidori. Truthfully, Naruto was more interested in the Raikiri, but the Chidori was a stepping stone to that technique. The were plenty of memories of the hand seals for the technique, so Naruto had decided to try it. It was a surprisingly easy technique to form. Not so much to control. The problem was only a single aspect of the technique. The power surge of lightning natured chakra that basically formed the technique doesn't differentiate between what it shocks. Usually the user would have to use their control over the lightning natured chakra to direct it away from the hand, but Naruto didn't have nearly that much control over it yet. So Naruto could do the three steps required to form the technique, but didn't have the ability to control it yet.

Naruto sighed as he realized that he would need more control over lightning nature manipulation before he could even attempt to pull it off. He was only able to successfully do the nature manipulation due to the hand seals and what he had managed to learn from his previous training on lightning manipulation. To gain the control necessary to not fry his hand would take at least another week or two. He had hoped doing it repeatedly might make it easier, but that wasn't a feasible idea. While it probably could work for other techniques, it wouldn't for a possibly self-damaging technique like the Chidori. If Naruto had been a normal person, he'd have probably have crippled his hand by trying a it without being at least proficient in lightning manipulation. Even with his advanced healing ability, he didn't want to push it. His hand was still feeling tingly from the amount of times he had probably fried the nerves in it. Guess that was what he got for trying to perform an A-rank lightning technique without having mastered the first step of lightning elemental manipulation.

Oh well, it wasn't like he had only been working on that. Naruto grinned and raised his not tingly hand. He then focuses on it. Chakra started to swirl around in his hand. His hand flexed lightly as the swirling chakra was filled with a dense orb of lighter blue chakra. Another second passed before a fully formed Ransengan was hovering over his palm.

Naruto's grin widened as he looked at it. It was slightly smaller than the ones he usually formed, but it was still perfect. If anything it made more devastating when actually hitting a person with it. Since it only had to work on grinding a smaller area, it would tear through the flesh easier. The opposite though was that if it clashed with another technique, less power was contained within it, so it would fail easier.

With that thought, Naruto let the Rasengan dissipate before creating a clone. Naruto then held his arm out and the two started working on forming another. The technique quickly reached its usual size, but neither of the Naruto's stopped. The technique increased almost another half before the two stopped. The clone popped, leaving Naruto to look at the new Rasengan. While it wasn't as big as the Odama Rasengan, it was still quite a bit larger than the one he usual used. Naruto shrugged in acceptance. Although using a clone was slightly annoying, certain situation were bound to come up where he needed the most power in the technique he could get. In those situations, he could use a clone. Otherwise, the weaker version he could make by himself would be preferable.

Naruto had just started training that morning when he had thought back to something. When he had first arrived and got into that fight, he had made a Rasengan without a clone. His adrenaline had been pumping, so it hadn't occurred to him to create one. So Naruto had tried it, and found he had been able to create one without the aid of a clone once more.

The Rasengan was a complex technique, but only in practical terms. The biggest issue with the Rasengan was balancing power and control. If one didn't add enough power into the technique, it lacked the destructive potential of a perfect Rasengan. If one added too much power than the technique was unstable and was probably going to blow up in your face. This was what Naruto had struggled with. Too much power, not enough control. The opposite could be happen as well though. Naruto's difficulty with this had actually sparked his use of a clone to help him. If he didn't have the control necessary to use the Rasengan, then maybe two of him did. It had worked. By splitting the control between two of himself Naruto had managed to learn the technique, but it had always been a weakness in the technique that Naruto was glad to have rid himself of.

So the fact that he was now capable of doing it on his own meant that his chakra control had improved. He definitely hadn't been able to do it at the end of his training trip. So the most likely event of when his control had improved was when he had learned wind manipulation or when Naruto had received the Sharingan. Naruto wasn't sure receiving the Sharingan would change anything, but maybe being able to actually see his chakra flow more clearly had helped him without him even noticing.

Naruto once again let the Ransengan disappear. He then called out, "Dispel for now." The four clones he had addressed followed his order. Naruto closed his eyes to sort through the information they had been transferred to him.

Throughout the past several days Naruto had clones working on elemental manipulation almost constantly. The results had been surprising to say the least. Naruto was making noticeable progress in all four elements. All together Naruto had about 25 hours total of elemental manipulation training in these elements under his belt, so the fact that he had already started making progress actually shocked Naruto.

Naruto had been doing the best in lightning manipulation actually. After finding out the trick to learning what you had to do for each element, Naruto had figured out that lightning nature manipulation required one to vibrate their chakra to increase its frequency. This allowed a person's chakra to behave just like lightning. Naruto was already making progress to completing the first step. Right now he could crinkle about a third of the leaf, but it took almost a minute of total concentration to do even that. To really master the first step Naruto knew he would have to be able to crinkle the entire leaf after only a moment or two of concentrating. Still, it was quite a bit of progress. If he continued at this rate, he'd have the step down within the week.

He also made progress of fire manipulation, although not quite as much as lightning. Now Naruto had to replace the leaf he was using every few minutes due to the edges burning. He was doing the worst in earth and water manipulation, but if anything Naruto thought that was only because he was less determined to master those elements. Naruto could see the use in both elements, but they simply lacked the pure awesome factor that breathing fire or shooting lightning had. Maybe a bit childish, but Naruto was a bit childish. Naruto had yet to make a leaf truly hard using earth chakra, but he had noticed the leaves were displaying a certain stiffness that hadn't been there before. Water was harder to detect, but Naruto had seen small random spots on the leaves that seemed drier than the rest.

Naruto had to admit he was slightly surprised at the progress he had managed in the different elemental manipulations. Naruto had been expecting little to no progress in most the elements after having both Gamakichi and Jiraiya tell him how difficult it was to learn to use an element not of your affinity. So his quick progression in the elements honestly surprised Naruto. He wasn't progressing quite as fast as he had for wind, but he also didn't have a thousand clones working at once.

Naruto was actually feeling confused about the whole situation. He had been told repeatedly how difficult this would be, so it was almost suspicious how easily Naruto was picking it up. The only explanation Naruto could think of was that his increased chakra control was helping him. Elemental manipulation was simply a type of chakra manipulation. Learning wind manipulation had clearly helped his chakra control, but that still wasn't enough. There were plenty of jounin with much better control than Naruto who spent years struggling to learning an element other than their affinity. For Naruto to be having an easier time now than he had with wind manipulation almost seemed to indicate that he was working with both increased chakra control and an elemental affinity, but that was impossible. Not even a month before Naruto's affinity had been confirmed to be wind. Plus, was it even possible to have an affinity to all five elements? Naruto knew dual affinities were possible, and bloodlines added a whole new slew of elements, but having an affinity for all five base elements. It was impossible, but that still left it a mystery why Naruto was progressing so fast.

A rumbling stomach forced Naruto out of his thoughts. He would worry about all this later. Naruto then grinned widely before he started tree hopping back to Eva's cabin. He made it within minutes, and eagerly walked into the room. A quick scan showed him that Chachamaru was standing in the kitchen, and Naruto's nose immediately told him that she was cooking something heavenly. In a flash Naruto was sitting at the table.

"Hey Chachamaru, is it almost ready?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

Chachamaru immediately turned to show that she had a plate packed full of food in her hand. She placed it on the table in front of him before announcing in her usual monotone voice, "I finished it sixty-seven seconds ago."

Naruto immediately used the fork and spoon nearby and started digging in. I immediately he started crying anime tears and spoke between bites, "Delicious…No idea what…half of this is, but…so good!"

"I also have plenty extra, since you told me you have an extremely large appetite," replied Chachamaru.

She barely finished before Naruto held out a now empty plate. "Seconds please," was all he said. It seemed even Chachamaru could be surprised as it took almost three seconds for her to grab the plate to fill it back up again.

"Ah, I don't think I've ever had such a satisfying meal before," Naruto groaned out in a happy voice fifteen minutes later. A small burp escaped him as well.

Chachamaru didn't comment on the fact that he had eaten twelve servings. She just picked up his completely clean plate and stated, "I am glad it pleased you, Naruto-san."

Naruto rubbed his belly in satisfaction before realizing something with a start. He had basically threatened Chachamaru yesterday, even if he had focused on Eva mostly. Didn't want her to poison him or anything. Naruto had a natural resistance to most poisons, but it was still very rather painful and/or uncomfortable. He doubted Eva would do something so simplistic, but it never hurt to try and have some insurance.

Naruto quickly spoke up, "I hope I didn't hurt you last night at all, Chachamaru. I really didn't want to get so serious, but…well…"

"You need not worry, Naruto-san. I received no injuries," Chachamaru answered curtly.

Naruto frowned slightly at her short reply. It wasn't that Chachamaru was angry at him, she just truly didn't care. Almost as soon as he met her, the small part of Naruto that desired to be friends with everyone had decided to bring out Chachamaru's emotions. Although he had found out she was a robot, he was still convinced it could be done. The fact that even his performance the previous night didn't elicit a reaction was a cause for concern.

Naruto continued speaking, hiding his internal thoughts and feelings, "And what about Eva-chan? I assume she was upset after I left."

"Master did not speak to me of her reaction directly before going to bed, but I can accurately deduce what feelings she was experiencing based on what my sensors picked up from her bodily reactions. It seems that Master was mainly feeling fear, confusion, dismay, and minor sexual arousal after you-"

Naruto cut her off when he suddenly had a coughing fit. He had been drinking some water when Chachamaru had said that last part, and he was definitely surprised by it. After several violent coughs to clear his lungs of the water he had accidentally inhaled, Naruto exclaimed in pure shock, "What? She was aroused?"

Chachamaru gave a small nod of confirmation before explaining in a blank voice, "Yes. Master was experiencing several physiological signs commonly associated with sexual arousal. Dilated pupils, distracted mental state, an increase in heart rate and blood pressure, and a general flush centered around the face and genital reg-"

Naruto interrupted by waving his hand rapidly and declaring loudly with a slight blush on his face, "Enough information. I get it." Once Chachamaru stopped speaking, Naruto continued, "That doesn't make any sense. Geez, I probably gripped her neck hard enough that she'll bruise, and basically threatened her life. Is she a masochist or something?"

Chachamaru apparently took his question at face value, as she immediately answered, "Such a conclusion is uncertain. Although the situation last night might indicate such a thing, empirical data I've gathered for the past two years of serving master would indicate the opposite. Master regularly makes comments that could be taken as an unusual desire to see others in pain or under her control."

Naruto rubbed his temples as he commented, "So Eva-chan is into that stuff, huh? Kind of weird to consider, since I thought she was a little kid till yesterday. Yeah, I think I'll just shove that knowledge to the back of my head for now."

Chachamaru just stated blankly, "If that is what you wish, Naruto-san."

Naruto pointed at Chachamaru and ordered, "Do not tell Eva-chan that we had this conversation, though. I can guarantee that she would not be happy if she found out."

"I shall avoid mentioning this to Master, but I am incapable of withholding it if she asks."

Naruto shrugged before claiming, "I doubt she'll ask."

Silence enveloped the two for several moments, with only Naruto being affected. He tried to think of something else to talk about. Finally he cocked his head as he thought about something Chachamaru had said. He finally asked, "Wait, you said that you have served Eva-chan for two years yesterday, and Eva-chan said that you were built to serve her. So are you only two years old, Chachamaru?"

"That is correct, Naruto-san. Specifically, I am two years, one months, and thirteen days old," was her easy reply. She finally finished washing and putting away the dishes she had used cooking breakfast. She then turned to see a teary Naruto, and was once again struck silent by confusion.

Naruto immediately stated in an emotional voice, "That's so sad. A servant to a sadistic vampire when you are still so young. You shouldn't have to work. You're still a little baby girl. Little more than a toddler."

Chachamaru was completely speechless at his words. A small part of Naruto was quite satisfied with the unusual reaction from the robot. She finally managed to reply, "I suppose one could consider myself a…toddler, if they only considered the time since I was activated. However, in regards to-." She was cut off when Naruto crossed the room and latched onto her in a hug.

"Awww, don't worry, Cha-chan. I'm going to make sure you get the caring and nurturing environment you need," Naruto gushed as he rubbed his cheek against hers. As Chachamaru didn't know how to react to his statement, she just stayed still and endured it. After several moments, Naruto stepped back and hit his chest a few times before continuing, "I can't let your only adult role model be Eva-chan. You'll turn into a sadistic psychopath or something." Naruto turned his head as he thought he heard something sneeze, but all he saw was a small doll holding a large knife and with a creepy smile on its face. Naruto finally shrugged and turned back to Chachamaru. "So if you ever are having any problems or questions, you can always come to me, Cha-chan. I'll always be there for you." He ended with a cheesy, but completely honest grin.

Chachamaru was silent for several moments from his words. She finally responded, "Thank you, Naruto-san. In fact, I currently have a question in which I would value your input."

Naruto grinned and sat back down before gesturing for her to take a seat. "Hit me." Chachamaru immediately smacked Naruto on the top of his head. Naruto's eye twitched briefly before he sighed and clarified, "I meant to ask me the question." Chachamaru nodded in understanding and sat down opposite Naruto before meeting his gaze.

"What is life?"

Naruto's forehead immediately met the tabletop with an audible crack. He muttered with his face to the table, "Such a serious question from the get go." He sighed before sitting back up and looking at Chachamaru before asking, "Care to explain why you are thinking about such a…complicated question."

"I started considering this question yesterday when you and master talked about whether I was my own 'person' or not. The technical definition of life is the quality that makes living plants and animals different from dead organisms and inorganic matter. This is generally regarded as the ability to take in food, adapt to the environment, grow, and reproduce. If we go by this definition, I would not qualify as a living thing. I am a robot made of inorganic matter. While I am capable of adapting to my environment to a certain degree, I am incapable of growing or reproducing. I also do not eat, only requiring Master or another person to supply me with mana. Yet you, who were arguing that I was my own person, seemed to have won the argument. I do not understand this development."

Naruto gave a stressed smile before saying, "I see. Give me a moment to think on how to answer that." Naruto rubbed his temples as he considered the best way to phrase this. While he had a very good track record of convincing others to follow his frame of mind, it was more by speaking spontaneously or beating on them till they came around. This was his first time being asked his opinion in a calm setting. If he screwed up, it could have irrevocable consequences on Chachamaru's emotional development. Naruto finally stopped and looked at Chachamaru.

"That is a very complex question, in which there might never be a complete answer. Everyone has to come to their own answer about that based on their own beliefs and life experiences, and they are all correct in their own way. I can't tell you what you should believe, I can only hope to guide you to your own answer. I personally have no doubt that you are alive."

Chachamaru's reply seemed to contain a hint of disappointment, "I still don't understand. What question doesn't have a definite answer? There can't be different answers to the same question, and yet all the answers be correct. And what basis do you derive your belief that I am alive from?"

Naruto sweat dropped slightly, but gave her a smile before answering, "Many answers don't have a single correct answer. Questions on morals especially. These are questions that reside outside of purely scientific reasoning. The answers to these questions aren't usually based around facts, but what makes each individual feel happy and fulfilled in their own lives. Because of this, I also won't tell you why I believe you are alive. While seeking the opinions of others is necessary for a healthy outlook, you also need to develop your own ideas and perceptions first. Right now, you are almost a blank slate. If I told you my own beliefs, I'd be laying a groundwork that you didn't come up with. Although it is probably frustrating and difficult to not have an answer, there are some things you need to learn by yourself."

"I still do not completely understand, but I shall admit your apparent expertise in this subject compared to me," Chachamaru replied in a blank tone that seemed to convey doubt in Naruto's words. To his mind at least.

Naruto decided to just take what he could get, and told her calmly, "So this is what I want you to do. You said that you regularly feed some stray cats, right?"

"Yes," was Chachamaru's short response.

"Okay, the next time you are feeding the cats, I want you to consider several questions. Why am I doing this? What do I gain from feeding these cats? Basically, why is this important to me? Try and come up with the answers, and don't worry. You don't have to come up with an answer right away. Take several days or even weeks if you need to. Just come up with your answer. Not an answer. Your answers, okay?"

Chachamaru didn't reply for several moments, but finally stated, "I don't understand completely, but I shall try, Naruto-san."

Naruto stood up and walked to Chachamaru's side. He then placed his hand on her head, ignoring the strange heat her hair seemed to emit, to ruffle her hair. He gave another smile before declaring, "I know. I don't think anyone truly understands questions like these. If someone claims they do, chances are they're a crackpot. So all we can do is try. I wish you luck in finding your answer, Cha-chan."

Chachamaru spoke up with another question. "Why are you referring to me as 'Cha-chan,' Naruto-san? Are not nicknames reserves for family or other close relationships?"

Naruto met her eyes before announcing honestly, "Well, I want us to be close. No matter your appearance or intelligence, emotionally you are still a child. I firmly believe that every child should have parents to protect and take care of them. Eva-chan doesn't quite seem like the responsible parent type, so I guess the responsibility falls to me. Although I'm young, I'm definitely going to do my best to raise you into a fine young lady. So for all intents and purposes, I'm adopting you, Chachamaru. Naturally, it won't be legal, but you might as well be Chachamaru Uzumaki now. So it's only natural I call you Cha-chan."

"I…see."

"So when is Eva-chan suppose to get up?" Naruto asked, ignoring the clear hesitation in Chachamaru's last statement.

Chachamaru answered easily now, apparently getting more comfortable with the conversation she didn't understand over, "Master shall wake up in approximately six minutes, and we two shall heave for school about thirty minutes later."

Naruto scratched his head as he claimed, "I'll just change into my suit quickly and leave. I doubt Eva-chan is really in the mood to see me."

"Of course, Naruto-san."

Naruto was changed and out the door within two minutes. He then started tree hopping towards the school. The suit made it slightly uncomfortable, but no way was he going to walk all the way unless he had no choice. Even when he reached the actual campus, he ran along the roofs to arrive quickly. Once he arrived at the school building, he headed towards the dean's office, totally intent on getting some answers. Once he reached the door, he took a moment to become completely serious before knocking on the door.

"Headmaster, it's Naruto. May I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Come in," the Headmaster called to him.

Naruto opened the door and entered with a serious disposition clearly showing on his face and in his body language. Naruto was slightly surprised to see Takamichi comfortable stretched out on the couch, but he calmly took it in. Naruto sat in the chair closest to the headmaster, and fixed the old man with a serious look.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at his behavior before he asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared for a few more moments before he slowly spoke up, "Will you please explain to me why there is a sealed Shinso Vampire on this campus?"

Both the Headmaster and Takamichi straightened and grew more serious at his question. The Headmaster was the first one to respond to his question, "I see you managed to figure out a little bit about Evangeline. I had suspected this might be a possibility when I had you stay with her, and I had felt your energy flair briefly last night, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Naruto tilted his head before commenting, "Yet you haven't answered my question."

The Headmaster didn't reply at first. He just fixed Naruto with a cool stare. After almost half a minute, the Headmaster started speaking slowly, "Your question deals with a very sensitive subject. Only a very select number of mages within this school are aware of Evangeline's history and situation. I have already placed a significant amount of trust in you, what with keeping your situation secret from any other mages besides Takamichi and I and giving you a job with one of my charges. So why should I violate Evangeline's privacy by revealing her situation to you?"

Naruto scowled a little bit, but couldn't deny the sense behind his argument. Naruto would be pissed if the Headmaster started telling people about him without his permission, Evangeline would probably feel the same. Naruto took several moments before arguing, "But you aren't breaking her disguise or anything. She already has. I already know that she's a vampire, apparently centuries old, and is restricted to stay on this campus without her powers. I just want to know the reasons behind her sealing."

The Headmaster calmly questioned, "And why do you wish to know about it?"

Naruto scowled again. He had come here with the firm intent to get answers to his questions, and yet he finds himself completely on the defensive, answering his questions. Damn old men with their decades of experience allowing them to talk circles around him. The Headmaster had managed to phrase his questions in a way that made it that if Naruto refused to answers, he would use that refusal as an excuse to deny him his own answers. So he had no choice. Naruto took a deep breath to calm down, and looked at the Headmaster again.

"I need to know because I haven't decided on my own opinion about it. Nothing seems to make sense about the situation. Common sense would say that if she had to be sealed, then there was a reason behind it. Most likely she was a danger or something. Yet you allow her to wander around a campus filled with civilians. Even with her power sealed, a simple knife would allow her to do serious damage. That implies a certain amount of trust that she won't hurt anyone. Then there is also the situation with her seal. Eva-chan seemed to believe that the seal holding her was so powerful and complicated that no one was able to remove it after the…'idiot' who constructed it died. I know otherwise though. If seals here are anything like the seals of my world, then that is damn near impossible. No matter how advanced a seal, there are always ways to circumvent it if enough time is spent working on it. You also have that wise old man aura, which makes me believe you are at least proficient in seals. They always seem to have at least basic knowledge in every subject there is. Which means that even after the…'idiot' died, you probably could have come up with a way to free her from the seal. Especially since fifteen years have passed. Even if you lacked the skill, there must have been others who did have the ability. Eva-chan may not know enough about seals to know this, but to me, it means that it wasn't the lack of skill that has kept her sealed. It means that you probably haven't even attempted to free her."

The Headmaster answered softly, "Honestly, I didn't expect you to come up with such a well reasoned argument."

Naruto smirked softly before continuing. Now that he had already started, he might as well finish. "Yes, well all this has confused me. What could possibly be the situation that you would allow someone who you have specifically kept sealed for fifteen years be included among your students? My master specifically made sure I know the full picture before making decisions. So I can't decide what I am going to do until I know the full situation. I came to you first because Eva-chan probably isn't too happy with me right now, and I thought you would probably give me a more nonbiased explanation of the situation of why she was sealed."

This time it wasn't the Headmaster who responded. "Wait a second, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to a serious Takamichi, who immediately continued, "I need to confirm something here. You have already implied that you have some knowledge of seals, and you keep talking about your thoughts and opinion concerning her sealing. If you decided that you disagree with her sealing, are you considering possibly trying to free Evangeline?"

Naruto shrugged before replying nonchalantly, "Yeah, I've considered it."

"I would ask that you refrain from such a thing, Naruto-kun," the Headmaster replied with a frown.

Naruto looked between both of their disapproving faces. He finally sighed before informing them strongly, "While I thank both of you for the help you've given me in this world, you are asking me to do something I can't do. I follow my heart and beliefs. I simply am unable to do something I morally disagree with."

"While I respect that in a way, why should I tell you about the situation if it might just cause you to go against my wishes and free Evangeline from the seal?" the Headmaster questioned.

Naruto shrugged before answering easily, "Easy. Since if you don't give me an answer, I'll go ask Evangeline. That wouldn't be good for you, since there is little doubt she'd slant the entire explanation in her favor. At least this way you can state your argument on why she needs to remain here."

The Headmaster seemed to shrink as he realized that he would have to explain the situation. He sighed before starting, "I guess I don't have a choice then. As you already know, Evangeline is a Shinso Vampire. She was turned into one without her consent on the night of her tenth birthday during the Middle Ages. Although I don't know exactly how long ago this was, she is at least six hundreds years old. Based upon what little I know of her childhood though, I would say she is closer to seven hundred years old."

"Wow, she really is old," Naruto commented as he scratched his cheek as he considered it. He had difficulty imagining living for that long. Naruto was a sixteen year old who had spent almost his entire life either training for or living the life of a ninja, and he still had a lot of time where he was bored. It was part of his personality, but he doubted anyone could live that long without life turning stale and boring.

The Headmaster nodded before continuing, "Yes, she is one of the oldest people currently alive. Anyways, so she woke up with the body of a vampire on her tenth birthday. Without any sort of control over her power and new urges, she apparently attacked the first person she saw. During this time, humans were paranoid of the supernatural. So once she came to her senses, she had to flee. Apparently she also swore to have revenge on the person who turned her into a vampire. The time after that is more murky. She apparently spent several decades after that learning to control her power to kill that person. She claims to have succeeded, although I have no idea when it occurred. When she succeeded in her revenge, she realized that she had buried herself into a hole. In training her powers and tracking that person down, she had created an image of herself that persists to this day."

"It is not only humans who fear the power of others. It is also very apparent in the magical world as well. In her quest for revenge, Evangeline had basically left a trail of destruction and chaos in her wake. Doing whatever necessary to track down the person she had vowed to kill. So Evangeline had established herself as not only a ruthless mage, but one of incredible power. Even today, if Evangeline wasn't sealed, she is without a doubt one of the strongest beings alive. It was this power that evoked fear not only in the human world, but in the magical world as well. It soon became apparent to her that she wasn't welcome anywhere. Conflict followed wherever she went, although the details are now known to probably no one except Evangeline. She had claimed that eventually she settled on an isolated island. After that, things calmed down for the next several centuries.

"You know, you aren't doing a very good job of convincing me not to release her," Naruto deadpanned. He continued by stating, "Almost everything said so far seems to indicate the fact that she is more of a victim than villain."

The Headmaster held up a hand before answering, "I am trying to give you a nonbiased version of events surrounding Evangeline's history, like you asked. Neither Takamichi or I claim that Evangeline is completely evil. We both recognize that much of what happened was not her fault or intention, but there is more to the story. If you will let me tell it?" Naruto nodded for him to continue.

"I believe that she entered seclusion about four centuries ago, give or take a century. By that time, she was possibly the biggest threat perceived to both worlds. Whether or not this was deserved didn't change the fact that it was the situation during that time. For the several decades after she settled down, the magically aware tried to deal with this supposed 'threat' to peace. Evangeline quickly added to her reputation by decimating whatever force was sent to kill her, no matter how large. Supposedly, she never spared a single person who went to that island with the intention of killing her. Fear would stop them from trying again for several decades, but time makes even fear dim. The government would once again attack. This continued for a number of years."

"As centuries passed and new threats arose over the centuries, Evangeline wasn't the prime threat anymore. By that time though, her reputation of infamy firmly set. Even my grandfather was raised under tales of the boogie monster that was the Doll Master, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Even today, parents tell their children that the Queen of the Night may come and take any naughty children. Evangeline is probably more legend than actual person to the general populace in current times."

Naruto nodded his head before questioning, "This is all actually very interesting to me, but I really only came demanding answers about why she was sealed."

The Headmaster nodded before replying, "Yes, but you can't truly understand the situation without understanding the legend and fear that has surrounded Evangeline for centuries."

Naruto could admit that, so he gestured for the Headmaster to continue. "So as Evangeline almost became more legend than living person to the people, it allowed her more freedom. She once again started to wander. It was about fifteen years ago that she met the person who would later seal her here. He was an incredibly powerful mage on Evangeline's level who had become a war hero during the Great Mage War. He was referred to as the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."

Before Naruto could ask, Takamichi explained, "Yes, he is Negi-kun's father. During the Great Mage War, Nagi led a group of mages called Ala Rubra. I myself was part of this group during my teenage years. Nagi just disappeared a little over ten years ago."

Naruto took that information in before asking, "So why did he seal Evangeline?"

The Headmaster informed him, "I do not know the circumstances behind it, nor would I tell you if I did since it would be actually be personal instead of historical, but Evangeline somehow fell in love with Nagi." Naruto's jaw dropped at that, but the Headmaster just continued, "Nagi traveled with her for about a month, but eventually left her after refusing her feelings. Evangeline didn't give up though. She managed to track him to Mahora, where he had been investigating the World Tree. She then challenged him to a battle, attempting to prove her worth to him. When she refused to stop chasing him, he sealed her here in Mahora." With that, the story seemed to be over.

Naruto held up a hand after a moment. He then asked the Headmaster, "So let me get this straight. Evangeline loved him, and was going to keep chasing him in an attempt to make him return her feelings. In order to stop her from chasing after him, he sealed her power and forced her to stay at a Middle School. Am I right?" The Headmaster nodded before sipping some hot tea to ease his throat after the long speech. Naruto immediately blurted out, "Man, he's a douche."

The Headmaster spat out the tea, and Takamichi's cigarette fell onto the ground as his jaw dropped. Naruto immediately continued ranting in an angry voice, "Forcing someone who honestly liked him to leave him alone. I can get not being able to return her feelings, but actually spurning her to such a degree that he goes with something so overkill as sealing her power and freedom away. That is completely stupid. It isn't only morally wrong too. It is also a crime against manliness. Eva-chan may have the body of a little girl, but she still has the whole adorable factor to consider. Any true man would love to have someone like her interested in them. If he wasn't secretly married or at least interested in someone at the time, I declare that he was gay."

Silence filled the room after that declaration. Takamichi finally coughed, trying to regain his composure, before claiming, "While it may seem that way when phrased like that, but it truly wasn't meant like that. As someone that knew Nagi personally, I can guarantee that he was one of the nicest people to ever exist. He initially sealed Evangeline here to allow her to, and I quote, 'Try living in the light for a change.'"

"What a stupid reason," Naruto deadpanned. He then continued, "I don't care if he did this for a good reason. It was wrong. You shouldn't force someone to do anything. Trying to control how someone else lives there life is wrong. One should only act in such ways when the person is a danger to others. Based on all you told me, I feel that Evangeline is the victim here. She may have done some bad things in the past, but she didn't instigate or intentionally cause harm. If you can't give me a good explanation on why Eva-chan is a danger, then I will unseal her. So try to convince me because I am not happy with your reasoning right now." Naruto sat back and watched the two.

The Headmaster looked disheartened from Naruto's statement, but quickly argued, "She is a danger. Although her activities have decreased in recent times, she still is the ruthless mage that slaughtered every opponent set before her. I personally feel that she isn't entirely evil. Even at her worse she didn't harm children, which is why I prevent word of her sealing from reaching any of those who would take this as an opportunity to eliminate her. However I still can't ignore the skewed way in which she perceives the world. One thing she doesn't like or agree with, and she has the ability to cause massive amounts of damage and mayhem. If anything, her sealing might have affected her view of the world negatively. Even I don't know how she currently is mentally. I cannot allow a possibly unstable mage of her power be released."

Naruto quickly snapped, "And whose fault is that? The Thousand Master's. While she wasn't a ray of sunshine, it sounds like she was acting in a stable and safe manner before he sealed her. If Eva-chan actually loved him, then him doing that was probably nothing less than a betrayal to her. Yes, the absolute best way to make a person more decent and righteous is by betraying them."

Takamichi immediately said in a cold voice, "While I can understand that you disagree with his methods, Naruto-kun, but I will not allow you to insult Nagi like that." Naruto turned and locked eyes with Takamichi. Naruto could immediately feel the temperature of the room drop as the tension rose between the two.

The Headmaster immediately stopped it by declaring, "Enough, you two. Tempers are fraying. Let us not do anything that we might regret later."

Naruto and Takamichi reluctantly broke their staring contest. Naruto took a deep breath before he looked back at the two and announced, "You are lucky. I too can't release Evangeline until I am sure that she isn't a threat."

The Headmaster let out a sigh of relief` before exclaiming, "Thank you for understanding."

"Don't misunderstand," Naruto stated crossly with crossed his arms before continuing, "Since I can't release her when I'm not sure about her threat level, I'll just find out if she is a threat. I am in a far better position to interact with her than you. So I'll just confirm that she isn't a danger, and then I'll release her."

"And if she is a danger?" the Headmaster questioned quickly.

Naruto just shrugged before replying easily, "Then I'll change her so that she isn't a threat." Naruto quickly explained when he saw their bewildered expressions. "You act like people aren't able to change. Eva-chan may be centuries old, but I clearly see the lonely little girl left alone in a difficult world. I can't change her past, but I can at least try to help her in any way I can. I hope that having someone standing by her side might allow her to let down that strong front she puts up to seem invincible and actually learn to rely and depend on others. Instead of standing alone, facing down the entire world, I sincerely hope that I can stand by her side. Maybe then she'll find out that if she ever falls, I'll be there to catch her. If she realizes that she isn't alone in this world, I think that will be a big step forward for her."

Naruto then turned and opened the door to leave, but paused halfway out the door. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the two before declaring, "Even if Eva-chan is a threat, you two should both admit your own part in her instability. She's been here for fifteen years, and neither of you have ever made a genuine attempt to befriend or help her. You've tolerated her. You both still view her as someone to be wary of. As a potential enemy. You may have been right in that idea, but you never did anything to try and change that about her. Both of you have been satisfied with simply leaving her in the seal. You didn't even think about fixing the problem itself. Your inactivity is one of the reasons that she is a threat, and even worse, it is one of the reasons Eva-chan probably considers herself alone in this world." Naruto finally left the room, leaving the two mages contemplative.

As Naruto walked towards his classroom as he quietly fumed. That conversation had taken up enough time that school would be starting soon, so he needed to figure out and calm his raging emotions before he got to the class. He didn't want people to start thinking he was broody or antisocial just because he was in a bad mood.

It wasn't really a surprise that Evangeline's situation would upset him. Although there were huge differences between their respective situations, there were enough similarities to pull at Naruto's heart strings. She was a vampire and he was a jinchuriki. She had ended up alone in the world after turning ten, he had always been alone. She was lonely, despite how much she would probably deny that fact, and Naruto had grown up gripped by loneliness. Everything else didn't really matter to him. All he saw was someone who he could help escape their own loneliness.

Her past misdeeds didn't matter to him either because Naruto knew he very easily could have followed the same path. Naruto could identify the exact event that allowed him to the strength to turn away from that path. When he heard Iruka recognize him as a person. Naruto had little doubt that if Iruka hadn't done that at that moment, he would have succumbed to his own hatred and anger. He didn't because that had been his first success.

While Iruka had saved him, the Third Hokage had been the one who had supported and guided him until that point. If Iruka could be viewed as his older brother, then the Old Man had been Naruto's father figure. Even Ero-Sennin couldn't compare to the Third in that respect. The Third had been Naruto's only figure of support growing up. Everyone else had either viewed him as the Kyuubi or they just plain didn't care. The Third had not only been his only line of protection against the villagers hate, but the Third had given him hope growing up. When Naruto thought he wouldn't ever be accepted by the village, the Third had challenged him. 'Become Hokage. Work hard everyday. Never give up. Always continue moving forward. Then when you have the mantle of Hokage, with the entire village acknowledging your existence, I shall have no regrets in my life.'

Those words still drove Naruto's life, although his understanding of those words had changed over time. When he heard those words, he had misunderstood. He had thought his own weakness was burdening his father figure with regrets. The thought he was hurting the Third had been devastating for Naruto at the time. Removing all the Third's regrets had been his initial motivation for becoming Hokage. Although that hadn't been what the Third had meant, Naruto regretfully had to admit it was more for selfish purposes that his motivation had changed in the following years. Naruto had wanted acknowledgement, and that was soon what drove him.

Naruto had trained everyday. Done his absolute best to become strong, and have people acknowledge him. The Hokage was the epitome of being acknowledged by the village, so that had been his ultimate goal. As years passed though, and no one acknowledged him, he started to lose hope. He couldn't sit still in class, and lacked the attention span necessary to learn the lectures. He didn't have natural talent in the ninja arts. He was the dead last. No one would acknowledge him like that, but no matter how hard he worked, he couldn't change anything. None of the teachers would help him, and he hadn't wanted to burden the Hokage. It had seemed hopeless to him.

So Naruto advanced through the academy, with things only getting worse as time went on. Naruto started pranking when he started to doubt his ability to make the villagers acknowledge him. After he had failed the graduation exam for the third time, that doubt turned into fear as he considered the possibility of never being acknowledged. Soon, that fear would have turned into anger at the villagers for never acknowledging him. That anger would then turn into hatred of the villagers, and that hatred would soon to a desire for vengeance against the villagers. That was the path Naruto would have ended up walking if Iruka hadn't finally acknowledged him at that moment. It had been Naruto's first success, and that success had given him the strength to continue fighting for acknowledgement. He truly couldn't have persevered alone.

So it hit Naruto hard when he considered the possibility that Evangeline hadn't ever had people like that to support her. It was one of the hardest things in the world for Naruto to continue moving forward, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was living a far more happy and fulfilled life because of it. Evangeline or other people who fell to their hatred and sought vengeance could defend their decision to seek vengeance all they want, but they simply could not claim that they lived happier and more fulfilled lives because of it. To focus on one's hatred meant focusing on all the bad, and ignoring all the good in their lives.

Sasuke was a prime example. After his clan was killed, he chose to dwell on it and ignore everything else. While in the academy, he didn't care that he was popular, talented, rich, or had opportunities other people didn't have. He ignored it to brood about his dead family and killing his brother. When he was placed on Team Seven, Naruto managed to draw him out of that shell. Sasuke had been happier than he had been since the Uchiha massacre. When Sasuke had been defeated by Itachi after the invasion though, he had realized being happy made one forget their hatred and anger. Sasuke had felt hatred was the only way to gain the power necessary to kill his brother. So he had to choose between dwelling on hatred and vengeance…or being happy, and he had made his choice.

Another reason Naruto wanted to help Evangeline was related to Sasuke as well. Although their situations were different, both Evangeline and Sasuke had fallen to their hatred. Naruto was still determined to bring Sasuke back, despite the many attempts of Ero-Sennin to convince him to change that goal. Although Sasuke had apparently managed to kill Itachi right before Naruto ended up here, and many would hope he'd come back to Konoha now, Naruto wasn't quite so sure it would be that easy. Not only would many in Konoha not welcome a traitor back with open arms, Uchiha or not, but Naruto doubted Sasuke would want to come back. Sasuke had already chosen to live his life by hatred, and it would be no easy task to change that.

It was all these difficulties that made helping Evangeline so important. If Naruto couldn't help save Evangeline, who he lived with and who posed no bodily threat to him currently, how could he possibly convince Sasuke to come back, who might very well try and kill him once again as soon as he sees him. So right now, helping Evangeline was just as important to Naruto as saving Sasuke.

Naruto felt himself calming down as he sorted through his own emotions. Naruto had personally felt offended by their treatment and attitude towards Evangeline, because he felt it was similar to how he himself had been treated. The villagers feared him due to his jinchuriki status, and so tried to control him in many different ways. Naruto also felt that their response to the problems surrounding Evangeline was the wrong way to handle it. Ero-Sennin had given Naruto the dream to make peace, and their way of solving the problems surrounding Evangeline simply wasn't the way to getting people to understand each other. So it was both personally, and professionally that Naruto disagreed with their methods.

Naruto had to concede though that he hadn't handled the situation as well as he should have. The Headmaster and Takamichi were the closest things to allies he had in this world. Almost coming to blows with Takamichi wasn't the best way to keep them as allies. In the end, Naruto had let his personal feelings control him a little bit too much. He probably should smooth things over with Takamichi later. Although Naruto still disagreed with what the Thousand Master had done to Evangeline, he also had to admit that he didn't know enough about the man to insult him.

As Naruto reached the classroom, he took a final breath to calm himself. He then opened the door and opened his mouth to greet the class, but he was cut off when he saw Fuuka pull a rope. A bunch of balloons were immediately launched at Naruto in the doorway. Naruto just shut the door, allowing the balloons to impact the door, covering it in hot pink paint. Almost immediately after closing the door, Naruto walked through the other door into the classroom. It took a few moments for the students to see him, causing most of them to be confused on how he had managed to cover the distance between the doors almost instantaneously. Naruto ignored them and focused on the flabbergasted Fuuka.

Naruto held up two fingers before he announced, "I have just two things to say. One, you will be cleaning that up," pointing to the recently repainted door. Fuuka's mood dipped at that. Naruto then continued, "And two…orange would have been way better than pink. Orange is so awesome I might have let them hit just so that I would be wearing more orange."

The entire class sweat dropped at that, no one quite sure how to comment on their teacher's apparent love of orange. Naturally it was Makie who completely ignored the mood, and shouted out, "Good morning, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto smiled before he approached Makie and the students next to her. He then spoke coolly, "Good morning, Sasaki-san, Akashi-san, Okochi-san, Izumi-san."

The other girls greeted him, but Makie pouted before whining, "Don't call me Sasaki, Naruto-sama. I hate being called by my family name. Please call me Makie, Naruto-sama." She then ended with a mild version of the puppy dog eyes.

It wasn't really necessary though. Naruto wasn't one for formalities in the first place, he had just been doing it because he was technically their teacher. So he just gave Makie an easy smile before he replied, "Sure thing, Makie-chan."

Makie's cheeks flushed slightly at his gaze and words. She quickly broke eye contact and became rather interested in the floor while she started twiddling her fingers. Before Naruto could question her sudden change in behavior, the rest of the group quickly engaged him in conversation for several minutes till he saw Negi enter the room, giving the bright pink doorway a confused look in the process. Naruto gestured towards the child teacher to interrupt the girls, and then took his own spot near the windows as the class greeted the ten year old.

The entire campus was filled with students eating lunch and playing around during the Mahora Academy lunch period. Among all these students were four girls from class 2-A, playing some volleyball. It was Makie, Akira, Ako, and Yuna. Often called the Sports Girls.

Makie bounced the volleyball over to Akira before she questioned, "It's been five days since Negi-kun and Naruto-sama arrived. What do you guys think of them so far?"

Akira managed to barely return the pass before she commented thoughtfully, "Negi-kun isn't too bad, since he's cute and all."

Yuna immediately added on, "Yeah. He's also giving his best at this teaching thing too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but still. Next year is exams year. Is it really alright to rely on a child teacher?" Ako asked with actual worry in her voice as she held the volleyball.

Yuna quickly replied cheerfully, "No worries. This is an escalator school until university. We don't need to focus on our grades yet."

Makie giggled before adding, "Yeah, but Negi is actually a ten year old, despite being a teacher. There are simply some things you can't talk to him about like we could with Takahata-sensei, what with us being older than him. I really think Naruto-sama is the more reliable and dependable figure."

Yuna quickly stated in a teasing voice, "Of course you would say that."

"W-What do you mean?" Makie squeaked.

Yuna smirked slyly before replying, "Oh I don't know. Possibly the fact that you're targeting our new hottie teacher."

As Makie blushed and stuttered, Ako spoke honestly, "Yeah, I was really surprised Makie-chan. Naruto-sama is really good-looking, but I'm kind of intimidated by him. I couldn't imagine seriously chasing him like you."

Makie pouted before waving her arms and declaring defiantly, "It isn't like that. I don't like him that way." She then poked her fingers together as she admitted meekly, "I mean, I know he's really cute, but it was just yesterday that I actually saw him as something other than good looking. As he taught me and we talked a little bit, I don't know…I guess I actually started to respect him. Yesterday was when I realized that Naruto-sama is actually an adult. I mean, just having him as a teacher doesn't really give someone the feel of a teacher. I always thought of him as a kid just a bit older than us. I don't think I actually really gave him the respect of looking at him as a teacher."

Ako thought a bit on Makie's words before remarking, "I guess I can see what you mean. It isn't as noticeable with Naruto-sama, but I guess I can understand what you mean based on how our class treats Negi." The entire group sweat dropped as they considered the treatment they had all given to Negi.

Makie nodded eagerly before continuing, "Yeah. No one really treats Negi-kun as a teacher, and we really haven't thought of Naruto-sama as one either."

Yuna scratched her cheek awkwardly as she disagreed, "I'm not so sure. I think everyone can agree Naruto-sama is kind of scary. Remember that thing with Asuna the first day." They all gave a small shiver as they remembered the intimidating display he had put on that first day.

Makie still argued passionately, "Yeah, but have we ever really acknowledged him as anything other than a person to keep discipline or a piece of eye candy. Have any of you actually considered asking him for tutoring or for advice about your personal problems?" When only silence answered her, Makie continued, "Well he helped me yesterday during the after class lesson, and he was really good at explaining the stuff. Even Takahata-sensei couldn't make it so simple. I guess I realized Naruto-sama is a person we can look to for support and advice…Not to mention h-he said something really nice to me." Makie ended speaking so softly that only Akira heard her.

Akira gave her a curious look, but finally added her input, "I understand what you mean, but I guess he's a little too unknown for me to think of him like that. I mean a person like Takahata-sensei you can immediately trust, but that isn't the case for people closer to our ages. Not to mention, he has a few weird quirks. I mean, what is up with the whole Naruto-sama thing?"

"What Naruto-sama thing?" the other three questioned simultaneously.

Akira sweat dropped at the fact that they hadn't noticed the fact they had all started calling him sama. She sighed before speaking, "It is just that he doesn't behave his age sometimes. At least Negi-bozu tries to act like a teacher. Naruto-sensei basically challenged Fuuka to a prank war, and I heard he's going to fight Ku after school today. So he as more portrayed himself as a senpai more than a teacher. Negi has also been the only one to teach the entire class, so it is difficult to view him as a teacher. Also most of our class don't have much interaction with too many guys, since we are at a girls' school. Considering the personality of our class, I have little doubt most of their personal worries will be centered around Naruto-sensei. So asking him for advice on that issue isn't really an option for them."

"Come on, Akira. He's really reliable. Trust me," Makie pleaded while turning the puppy dog eyes on to full power.

As Akira looked away with a sigh at Makie's behavior, Yuna elbowed Makie lightly before teasing, "Are you sure you just respect him? Sounds like someone is in love." Makie immediately started to protest while waving her arms cutely. Yuna just chuckled before taunting in a joking voice, "Ah, someone's in denial."

"You're mean, Yuna-baka," Makie whined as she crouched down crying anime tears.

Yuna seemed to realize she had gone a bit too far with the teasing, but she clearly wasn't willing to completely let such a juicy piece of gossip drop. She just patted Makie on the back before telling her, "Don't worry, Makie. I have some good news for you."

Makie looked over her shoulder with teary eyes before asking, "What?"

Yuna immediately started nodding as she declared smugly, "You are definitely in the running for his heart. Our class may be last in academics, but we're number one in appeal and beauty. I've calculated that even Negi has a 93% of losing his first kiss to a member of our class, despite being only ten years old. A hormonal male like Naruto-sama has absolutely no chance of resisting. It's a simple matter of variety. We have a motherly girl with a mature figure to match, a perverted mangaka, a caring cook, a foreign martial artist, two evil scientists, a shy bookworm, a trio of cheerleaders, a pair of lolicon twins, a traditional swordsmen, a busty ninja, an ojou-sama, a reporter, an acrobat, we even have a robot. All of them with their own charms and allure. Our class is a veritable collection of top notch female choices for every sort of male preference. With such a selection laid out before him, even a guy of Naruto-sama's caliber will fall. I calculate a 126% chance of Naruto-sama succumbing to the desire to taste some of the forbidden fruit that is class 2-A."

Akira quickly murmured, "What 'calculations?' Yuna hates math. Not to mention a teacher should not date his students. It isn't meant to be something to be happy about." Naturally she was ignored.

"How is that good news?! I told you that I don't like Naruto-sama!" Makie declared once again.

"Yes, you said that, but I just don't believe you." Yuna answered in a care free voice. Though before Makie could start crying anime tears again, Yuna grabbed her by her shoulder. After pulling her close, Yuna quickly started elaborating with a wide grin, "And of course it is good news. Someone in our class is going to get Naruto-sama, of that there is no doubt. Now you just have to pull ahead of the others chasing him. Kaede and Chizuru seem to be in the race, which complicates things, but still. It is far better to have a crush on someone you have a chance with. No matter how small. You don't want to end up like Asuna, who has absolutely no chance of getting Takahata-sensei. That is just kind of pathetic." Several hundred yards away, Asuna suddenly fell to her hands and knees as a wave of depression hit her for no explainable reason.

Makie was about to reply, but was cut off when a mature voice interrupted, "Cocky brats, aren't you? Seems like we need to show you the appeal of older girls."

The four girls immediately spun around, and Makie exclaimed in a panic, "Y-You guys are…"

Naruto tried to fight down his instinctive desire to turn around as he saw Takamichi coming down the hallway. Never let it be said that Naruto enjoyed apologizing. Sure, apologizing over nothing so that Sakura wouldn't decide his face needed a reunion with her fist was easy, but actually admitting he had acted wrongly. Yeah, that was an entirely different topic. Naruto had already decided that he should apologize to Takamichi for what he had said about Nagi, but that still didn't stop part of Naruto from rebelling against it.

Naruto steeled his self control before he moved to start walking beside Takamichi. Takamichi turned his head before asking in a cold voice, "Is there something you need, Naruto-san."

Mentally wincing at the chosen honorific, Naruto took a deep breath before saying quickly, "While I still dislike how the entire situation concerning Eva-chan was handled, I admit I handled it badly. I can disagree with the actions of Nagi, but I don't know enough about him to make assumptions. So I apologize for what I said about him and am sorry if I offended you."

Takamichi didn't reply for several moments, but Naruto detected an almost immediate relaxation in his body language towards Naruto. Finally Takamichi sighed before returning, "Thanks. I guess I'm not entirely without blame in this whole ordeal. Both I and the Headmaster have grown complacent with how things are run here at Mahora. Honestly, I haven't considered Evangeline's situation in a long time. I guess I decided to ignore Evangeline's situation because it wasn't a major issue."

"Yeah, let's just forget about it for now," Naruto replied hastily.

Takamichi smiled softly, but quickly argued, "While I would love to, I still have a duty to ask. Are you sure about reforming Evangeline? She may appear docile now, but she can extremely cunning and ruthless in order to achieve whatever it is she desires. It will be a near impossible task to truly get close to her, much less influence her in any ways."

Naruto just smirked before declaring in a slightly arrogant voice, "I'm often called the most unpredictable ninja of my village, Takamichi. Doing the unexpected and impossible is practically my trademark. I once made a man, who was so bloodthirsty he was called a demon, cry with just words, and managed to reform a kid that used to crush people with his sand in order to please a voice in his head to such a degree that he is now the leader of his entire village. Once I set my mind to something, the result is already certain. Everyone else just hasn't realized it yet."

Takamichi gave Naruto a deadpan look at the arrogant statement before shaking his head with a small smile on his face. That sounded like something Nagi or Jack would say. 'I've already decided, and so that is how it is going to be. No matter who stands in my way.' Arrogant? Yes! In the end though, those two tended to succeed more often than not. It was clear Naruto was cut from the same block of wood as those two despite the fact that Naruto was so different from either of them, like how he reacted to Nagi's actions with Evangeline.

Before Takamichi could question him further, a voice called out, "Takahata-sensei, Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned and saw that it was Makie, Ako, and Shizuna. His shinobi trained eyes though immediately saw that both Makie and Ako had several light wounds which had been treated with bandages. He immediately grew serious before questioning intensely, "Sasaki-san, Izumo-san. What happened? Why are you hurt?"

Both girls recoiled slightly, no doubt the two civilian girls were slightly intimidated by his aura, but Naruto wasn't in the mood to restrain his naturally large presence. Makie was the one who recovered first, "We were eating lunch, and some seniors challenged us to a volleyball game. They were playing so hard though that Ako and I went to find a teacher. Negi-sensei already left to try and solve the problem."

"Where is this happening?" Naruto demanded with a commanding aura. No offense to the kid, but Negi really hadn't managed to grasp the ability necessary to stop an argument like what was probably happening.

"The courtyard!" The two responded to his demand in unison. Naruto nodded and immediately set off with Takamichi just behind him.

The situation between the seniors and several members of class 2-A was basically about to crash and burn. The arrival of Asuna and Ayaka had temporarily saved Yuna and Akira from the seniors, but that had very quickly ended. The seniors were annoyed because Ayaka called them 'old ladies', Asuna reached her limit after being called a kid, and Ayaka temporarily went insane after the seniors showed a desire to take Negi. Whatever that meant.

The middle school duo were just about to attack the seniors when the entire group froze up. All of them felt the air itself grow heavy around them, constricting around their bodies and holding them in place. "W-What is g-going on?" one of the seniors managed to force out.

The answer became clear when all of their bodies involuntarily turned to see that Naruto was approaching, and he looked ticked. Well, he didn't really look mad. He just looked serious. The 2-A students though saw through this. They knew Naruto almost constantly had either a smile on his face or a content expression. The only times he didn't though, you could literally feel his disapproval or annoyance. They had felt it during those times, but those times paled in comparison to what they were feeling now.

Naruto finally reached the group, and looked at them slowly. He wasn't surprised to see them all frozen, a few were even trembling. The fact that Naruto's presence alone could affect civilians in such a way was hardly surprising. A person's body naturally released a miniscule amount of chakra constantly to form a sort of cloud of chakra around a person. When a person sensed this, it was generally termed as a person's aura or presence. Naturally, this meant the vast majority of civilians had miniscule auras, but there were a small number who had larger chakra reserves for any number of reasons, and thus larger auras. These tended to become prominent individuals because they commanded attention so easily. So for Naruto, who could easily claim to almost have as much chakra as the Bijuu, that feeling became almost suffocating for civilians.

Naruto had always had a large presence. Even as a small child, just walking down a street drew the attention of all the civilians. People seemed to assume that they just recognized his as the Kyuubi jinchuriki, but it wasn't true. People focused on shopping or talking to friends don't pay attention to their surroundings enough to notice a single child among a crowd. His presence drew their attention, and then they recognized him once he had their attention. Then they did their best to ignore him. Even as a child, Naruto had noticed the difference. He knew he had their attention, and just chose to ignore him. He had wanted their acknowledgement, not their attention. It was a difference not many people seemed to understand, which led to all these misconceptions about his early behavior.

He was getting off topic though. Naruto's presence was so incomprehensibly mind-boggling to civilians that he constantly had to control and limit it. He had first learned to control his presence for his pranks. Ninjas almost subconsciously ignored the chakra that formed a person's presence, but it still allowed even the most unskilled sensors to detect a person. Naruto couldn't have pulled off even a quarter of his pranks if every ninja in the village could sense him from half way across the village. Surprisingly, a person subconsciously has control over the chakra in the cloud around their body, which was why it didn't dissipate into the surrounding air and ground. A ninja can simply use chakra control to force the chakra to dissipate. By lowering the amount of chakra in the cloud a ninja can disguise himself as a civilian or they can completely eliminate the cloud, which basically erased their presence.

Naruto had learned to limit his presence so much that it was instinctive to Naruto now. He still had a larger amount than most civilians even then though. Since one does it subconsciously if done constantly, the control slips some. So ninjas with larger chakra reserves like Naruto or Jiraiya still had larger amounts unless they consciously focused on suppressing their chakra. Luckily within the range of possibility, so they didn't draw attention in enemy territory.

So Naruto usually drew the attention of those near him even when suppressing his chakra, but now, when he stopped suppressing it, it was suffocating. Even relatively strong girls like Asuna and Ayaka couldn't defend against it. His own students were immediately assaulted by a sense of disappointment, while the seniors felt an overpowering sense of disapproval. Since chakra was partly made up of spiritual energy, which included a person's feelings, the chakra could act like a connection. Transferring feelings. A classic example is killing intent, which is naturally, the intent to kill or cause harm. Thus a trained ninja could easily convey other emotions. Something Naruto was using to his advantage now.

"Can you all tell me what is going on here?" Naruto finally spoke in a slow, but intense voice. None of the girls answered. They just looked away, obviously overcome by guilt from the emotions he was sending their way. Naruto continued in the same voice, "Since no one is going to explain, I guess I'll draw my own conclusions. Kagurazaka…Yukihiro…I'm disappointed in you two. Fighting each other is one thing, but under no circumstances should you start a fight with others. This is the only warning I'm going to give you two. Next time, I shall punish you two. Akashi…Okochi…While you have not done anything explicitly forbidden, you both still should have known better. When the seniors came here, you should have sucked up your pride and left before the situation had come to this."

One of the seniors managed to fight off his aura enough to snicker, which unfortunately drew Naruto's attention. He quickly continued his lecture, "I am not impressed with any of you either. As the seniors here, you should have acted more maturely and responsibly. You aren't my students, so it is not my responsibility to make sure you behave, but you are the sempai's to these students. You should be setting a good example for them, not using you age and status to bully them. Now the lunch period is almost over. Start heading back to class.

The seniors nodded and started walking away with a mixture of depression and guilt. That had not been how many of them had been hoping their first meeting with the new hottie teacher would go. Naruto ignored them though to turn back to his own students.

Before Naruto could continue lecturing his students, Negi exclaimed in admiration while looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes, "Wow, Naruto-san. That was amazing."

Naruto blinked in surprise, allowing for Takamichi to come up and place a hand on Negi's head. Takamichi smiled at the boy before saying, "Yes, he did very well defusing the situation. Although he might have been a slight bit too harsh. This is a rather common situation after all." The end was accompanied by a mild glare at Naruto.

Naruto hid his grimace at that. The message was clear. _You went overboard with your presence. _And he was right. There was no need to unleash his aura on civilians, but it was actually habit. Just as he had developed a habit of controlling his aura during his everyday life, he had also developed a habit of unleashing that aura when he lost control of his emotions. Jiraiya claimed it was part of the reason Naruto had such success with talking to his opponents. When he got mad at their beliefs or actions, he released his aura. The instinctive reaction humans had to such a large aura was to submit themselves to it. Not to mention that his aura tended to convey his feelings as well. A strong willed person could easily throw it off after a moment, but that moment of weakness combined with his passionate words and feelings tended to somehow change people like Gaara or Zabuza. So he had instinctively done the same thing in order to get them to listen to him, but it was just unnecessary on civilians.

Naruto scratched his head before replying awkwardly, "Sorry, I guess I was a little too harsh. Still, we can't just continue allowing this to be a common occurrence."

Takamichi shrugged in acceptance to his point. Instead he turned and addressed Asuna and the other students, "Now I'm sure you guys will behave from now on, right?" They all immediately nodded, still remembering the feeling from before.

"Then we'll head back to the staff room. Coming, Negi?" Naruto called as he walked away. Takamichi and Negi quickly fell into step beside him, with Negi still giving him a look of pure admiration.

The trio of teachers only made it halfway to the teacher's lounge though before Naruto ground to a stop. Evangeline was leaning against a wall just several meters in front of them. She was fixing Naruto with a sharp stare, making Naruto nervous.

"Evangeline-san. You weren't in class this morning. Are you feeling all right," Negi asked in concern.

His question broke the staring contest between Naruto and Evangeline. After a moment, Naruto realized Negi was right. Chachamaru had shown up for class that day, but Evangeline hadn't. He had concluded that she hadn't shown because she was mad at him or that her neck was so bruised that she couldn't show up. The uniform didn't provide much cover for stuff like that. Considering Evangeline was currently wearing a turtleneck sweater over the uniform probably indicated the latter.

"Yeah, well I had a sore throat," Evangeline replied with an accompanying glare at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head awkwardly at the confirmation of his theory. Just because he had predicted his actions the previous night were the cause didn't mean that he couldn't feel guilty about it. Although he did wonder why she was here now. Since her powers were sealed, Naruto doubted that she healed any faster than a normal person. Her wearing a turtleneck just reinforced that.

Luckily Negi saved Naruto from his curiosity by asking, "Are you feeling alright now? You really shouldn't be walking around campus if you aren't feeling good."

Evangeline shrugged and replied, "I'm feeling a bit better. I just got a feeling several minutes ago from this direction that I was curious about."

She didn't even need to look at Naruto for him to understand. She had felt his aura and had come to investigate. Apparently the seal didn't dampen her sensing abilities.

"So are you going to class for the rest of the day?" Negi questioned innocently.

"I…guess," Evangeline answered reluctantly, actually surprising Naruto and Takamichi.

"Great. I'll see you later, Evangeline-san," Negi finished enthusiastically before he started walking away. Naruto and Takamichi exchanged bemused look before they walked past Evangeline to follow Negi.

As the girls of class 2-A prepared for gym, it was Yuna who finally managed to break the silence gripping the girls that had just come from the argument with the seniors. She exclaimed nervously, "That was sure something, huh?"

Konoka quickly questioned, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We got into a fight with the seniors," Asuna answered in a tone that showed she didn't want to talk about it. Which was obviously ignored.

Fuuka quickly exclaimed, "Again?! You'll get beaten up."

That comment was ignored by all the girls. Instead Yuna commented, "But Negi-kun was kind of pathetic back there, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but it isn't really his fault. He is only ten years old. We can't expect the seniors to listen to someone younger than them, even if he is a teacher," Makie said.

Ayaka immediately came to the defense of Negi, "What is with you girls? Making fun of Negi-sensei like that."

Ako replied innocently, "We aren't making fun of him, but you can't deny that Negi will naturally have trouble keeping order. He is only ten."

As Ayaka fumed and tried to think of a comeback, Yuna cut in with a smirk, "Naruto-sama really came through though, right?"

Makie immediately pitched in by declaring in a victorious tone, "I told you he was reliable."

"I admit he managed to stop the seniors, but he was so intimidating. I felt like a child being scolded by my parent. Just willing to do anything to stop that feeling of disappointment," Ako replied while thinking of what she had been feeling when he had interfered. Yuna and Makie both thought for a moment before letting out simultaneous shivers. Asuna and Ayaka both turned back to their lockers to try and hide their own discomfort with the memory. Ako finished by stating, "I know Naruto-sama is carefree usually, but it is difficult to think of him remembering that feeling and not be intimidated."

Yuna quickly cut in with a mischievous grin, "Yeah, but it wasn't like he was scary…Well, he was scary, but not like Yakuza scary. He was the awesome and sexy scary. Like the handsome senpai who beats up the group of Yakuza who were harassing his kouhai." Yuna's grin now turned downright predatory as she turned to Makie and continued, "You'll have to move quick, Makie. A few more scenes like that and I might fall for him as well."

As Makie vehemently denied having feeling for their blonde teacher, Akira calmly announced, "You've just proven what I said earlier. Naruto-sensei has been behaving more as a sempai than a teacher. If we doesn't act like a teacher, we can't possibly treat him as a teacher."

Makie pouted, but Asuna interrupted by opening the door and ordering, "Let's just stop talking about it and get to P.E. already." Although some of the girls clearly didn't like the abrupt ending to the conversation, they followed the bell haired girl.

Once they made it to the roof though, they were shocked to find that the same seniors from earlier were on the court. The two sides quickly exchanged taunts, and it only heated up when the seniors revealed that they had Negi captive. It seemed like another fight was inevitable before the same feeling as before came over the entire group.

Naruto was not happy. When he'd arrived in the teacher's lounge after lunch, he was told the P.E. teacher was out sick. He and Negi were going to fill in. He had stopped to go to the bathroom on the way, and then arrived to find only a few minutes late to find this out of control situation. Negi was being held captive by the seniors and class 2-A seemed on the verge of attacking them. So he will repeat. He was not happy.

Naruto used his aura to once again freeze the entire group. The seniors visibly paled when they felt it. Naruto would have almost been impressed that they managed to ignore what he had told them despite his aura, if they hadn't decided to ignore his words. So he gave them a far too sweet smile before he started.

"I thought I made this very clear earlier, girls. Instead I see you behaving like this. No matter his age, Negi is a teacher. He no doubt told you that we had this court booked for this class, and yet you decided to ignore him. I let you off without any punishment earlier, but clearly I shouldn't have." Several of the seniors tried to weakly protest. But most of them just hung their heads in resignation.

Negi watched all this in distress. He was still in the grip of a senior who was too distracted to let him go. He hadn't been able to do a thing, and then Naruto comes and easily breaks up the situation. Negi felt great respect for Naruto again, but Negi didn't want to have the seniors punished just because he hadn't been able to properly control them. He was so distracted that he didn't notice when a strand of the senior's hair tickled his nose. His sneeze caught even him by surprise, the resulting gust of wind managed to temporarily confuse the group. Negi wasn't going to let such an opportunity go to waste.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the heavy gust of wind from Negi's sneeze. Although slightly confused on what the hell just happened, he kept calm. He was wearing pants, so he didn't feel any of the embarrassment the girls felt from the gust of wind. Although he did take a quick note that a number of the seniors were wearing rather bold underwear. Seeing that Negi was about to speak, Naruto decided to wait and hear the child teacher out.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Naruto-san. Since we have two classes here, why don't we have a competition. This way we can all get some exercise, and we can resolve this dispute," Negi exclaimed in his most mature voice.

Naturally the seniors latched onto the option that didn't result in them being punished. The leader of the seniors quickly exclaimed, "Yeah, that sounds interesting. If we lose, then we'll leave this court with no quarrel. We'll even make sure to not mess with you at lunch again."

Yuna quickly protested though, "Even if you say that, it still isn't a fair contest. You're bodies are far more developed then our own."

The senior nodded and commented, "You have a point there. You don't stand a chance against us in volleyball. Alright, how about we play dodge ball instead? We'll even take a handicap. Us eleven against twenty-two of you girls."

Naruto frowned at that, but Asuna immediately answered, "You're on."

The senior grinned and added, "And if we win, then we'll get to take Negi-sensei to be our teacher." That caused the girls of 2-A to start panicking.

Naruto frowned and decided to end this farce already. He quickly responded, "Don't be foolish. Teachers are assigned by the dean, not by the students. Even if you win, Negi will not be reassigned. Instead, let's do this. If you seniors lose, then you'll receive punishment for disobeying Negi earlier."

The seniors did not look happy about that, but the head girl questioned, "So what if we win?"

Naruto answered calmly, "How about this? If you win, you will not be punished. Your entire class can also ask for either myself or Negi to help you prepare for the upcoming tests." That seemed enough to satisfy the seniors, but it annoyed quite a few of 2-A. They still agreed though. The group quickly started preparing.

As Naruto walked to the side, Negi stopped him. The child teacher quickly exclaimed, "Thank you for listening to my idea, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before rubbing the child's head. He then told the young genius, "I really think just punishing them would have been the smarter and easier choice, but I'll defer to you on this. I like the look in your eyes. However, the responsibility is solely on you now. I am not going to help you any. Understand?"

Negi nodded and replied in a determined voice, "Of course, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded and left him to go lean against the wall. He was soon joined by those students that had chosen to sit out. Kaede, Mana, and Setsuna came and leaned against the wall, with Kaede choosing the spot right next to him. Naruto felt slightly awkward at how close she was, but didn't move away. Zazie jumped up and sat on the wall, a crow quickly flew down and landed on her shoulder. Evangeline and Chachamaru sat down on the other end of the wall, although Naruto saw that Evangeline was glaring at him. The three cheerleaders quickly changed into their cheerleader outfits and started to perform a cheer, not seeming to mind that their panties were visible to Naruto more time than not. Taking a breath to regain control, Naruto focused back on the game.

The match started off quickly, when Asuna managed to nail one the seniors seconds in. The game turned around though when Naruto's earlier suspicion was proven correct. The first throw, which was a very soft throw, managed to hit three people. None of the players seemed to notice though. The next similarly weak throw managed to hit four people this time. After arguing a bit, they seemed to realize the disadvantage they'd given themselves.

Asuna quickly yelled, "Wait! Having more people on your team in dodge ball is actually a disadvantage. The more people you have, the more targets there are to hit."

Naruto sighed at the time it took them to realize that. Naruto ignored Haruna, who had moved uncomfortably close to him after being eliminated, and announced, "I'm surprised none of you realized that before now. In dodge ball, it is far easier for those with slower reflexes to dodge instead of trying to catch the ball. By clustering together, all you do is make it harder to dodge. Not to mention make it easier for your opponents to hit something with a throw."

Asuna scowled before yelling at him, "Then why didn't you tell us that before, baka-Naruto?"

Naruto just told her in a bored voice, "It isn't my fault that you lack the most basic concepts of tactics. I'm meant to be impartial, not play favorites. You are the one that fell for their trick and accepted, so the fault rests on your shoulders."

Asuna growled, but soon had to focus on the game. She called for the remaining members of 2-A to spread out, but the seniors naturally used their sidetracked state to hit Fumika in the back of the head. That caused Naruto to frown, but the throw itself was actually quite soft. The senior then tried to hit Nodoka, but the ball was caught by Asuna. When the bell haired girl tried to return the ball though, it was easily caught with one hand. Naruto chuckled when several girls started talking about Asuna's baka power failing again.

The seniors then revealed that they were in fact the regional dodge ball champions… Naruto was sort of disappointed they had a different set of clothes under their previous ones. He got excited when they started stripping. He snapped out of it though when the girls of 2-A started muttering about the seniors still playing dodge ball at their age. Negi was just exclaiming about how cool they looked.

"It doesn't matter if dodge ball is a kid's game or not. This just shows how much they outsmarted you girls," Naruto announced calmly. When the girls looked at him in confusion, he explained, "They already outsmarted you when they tricked you with the handicap. They also clearly are more skilled at playing dodge ball then you all, so they also tricked you girls by having you agree to play dodgeball. They outsmarted you good."

The senior grinned at his words and declared, "Yep. You little brats don't stand a chance. Triangle Attack."

Naruto then watched as three of the seniors surrounded Ayaka, who had volunteered to lead the defense. The three seniors passed a ball between themselves before hitting a confused Ayaka from her blind spot. The loss of their Iincho demoralized 2-A, while energizing the seniors. Two more of 2-A were quickly taken out. Naruto sighed as he realized he would have to act. The seniors were getting a little too cocky, and he had a bad feeling.

The seniors soon chose Asuna as their next target. They quickly developed a plan of attack. One senior tossed a ball high into the air, while the head senior jumped up to spike it at Asuna. The senior had also managed to put the sun at her back, which blinded Asuna. The hardest throw yet from the seniors connected to Asuna's side, causing her to fall down. However, the seniors weren't done yet. Another ball was tossed upwards, which was once again spiked towards the downed Asuna. Right before it connected, a hand stopped it. Everyone looked to see that it was Naruto who had stopped the ball.

Everyone watching had one thought running through their heads, _Fast! _Kaede and Haruna both looked to the spot beside them. Neither had noticed him moving. Kaede, Setsuna, and Mana all narrowed their eyes. Despite crossing a distance of at least ten meters, they hadn't even seen him move. How fast does someone have to be for them to not even see a blur?

Only one person was thinking differently. Evangeline was scowling as she thought about what just happened. It wasn't speed. It was stealth. He had literally just walked the distance, and no one besides her had even noticed him moving. Part of her even admitted that she likely wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking at him so intently when it all started. It all started when he had completely erased his presence. As in completely. People naturally focus on a person from sensing his aura, which is why some people were harder to notice than others. So by erasing his aura, he had made his presence disappear completely. He had then proceeded to walk through the dodge ball match itself without anyone noticing. He had managed to do this through a combination of altering his own movements and misdirection. He made his movements as so subtle and smooth that even a person's eyes simply moved over him without registering anything being there. He managed to fool Kaede, Setsuna, Mana, and all the other trained girls in the class by adding misdirection. By flitting around the girls in the class with larger presences and using a series of incredibly delicate maneuvers to draw attention to these girls, he had literally used them to draw the attention of the more attentive girls in class away from him.

Which is why Evangeline was feeling very frustrated. She had lived long enough to have heard and even learned such techniques herself, but she had absolutely never seen someone use them so masterfully. Very few mages had any skill in stealth. Modern ninjas also didn't use such techniques for their stealth, instead relying on hiding their presences and striking from blind spots. The ability to hide yourself right in front of someone is the absolute peak of stealth, and a very dangerous ability. The more she found out about Naruto, the more she realized how dangerous he truly was.

Naruto ignored all this in favor of staring intently at the head senior. He then told her seriously, "This is your last warning. If you do something like this again, I don't care if you win. I shall punish you." The senior nodded in fear.

Naruto dropped the ball and looked at what was happening. The remaining girls of 2-A had clearly lost all hope with the loss of Asuna. Sighing, Naruto looked at a distraught Negi. As he walked off the court, Naruto stopped briefly beside Negi. Looking the kid in the eyes, Naruto informed him softly, "Remember, Negi. It is your responsibility to handle this. You are their teacher after all." Naruto smiled when he saw Negi gain a determined glint in his eyes.

Naruto walked back to the wall as Negi gave a motivational speech to the rest of the girls. He settled against the wall again, ignored the questioning gazed several people were sending his way. Instead he refocused on the game. Apparently Negi had managed to encourage the girls, as they then proceeded to gain the advantage using some very…odd tactics. Nodoka shouted out about the five second rule, and then even proceeded to pull out a rulebook she apparently already had on her. Ako kicked the dodge ball like a soccer ball into a senior, and Yuna did a dunk shot from basketball. Naruto had to face palm when Maki somehow managed to wrap the dodge ball up with her gymnastics ribbon and proceeded to fling it around to hit multiple seniors.

"When completely outclassed, start cheating your ass off," Naruto muttered. After a moment of thought, he shrugged and finished, "I guess that is a…viable tactic."

Haruna placed her hands on her hips and laughed loudly before declaring, "Of course. If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying."

A senior quickly shouted at Naruto, "You can't tell me this stuff isn't against the rules."

Naruto just shrugged before admitting, "Hell if I know. I don't carry around a rulebook on me. I barely know the basics of this game."

The game soon ended with class 2-A winning 10-3. Naruto watched as the girl started cheering, while the seniors fell to their knees. He grinned slightly at the girl's happiness, but his head snapped up when he felt a small amount of viable intent.

"It's not over yet. We've still got overtime!" the head senior declared before launching a ball at Asuna's back. Naruto was about to move to catch it, but stopped when he saw Negi moving to intercept it.

The child teacher somehow managed to catch the ball. He then muttered, "This sort of behavior is…unacceptable." He then launched the ball with the aid of magic. The senior managed to catch his ball with both hands, but the magic proceeded to tear her inform apart along with two girls nearby. All three were left in their underwear. Naruto quietly admired the sight, especially the black lace underwear of the head senior, before moving to act.

The head senior hissed angrily as she did her best to cover herself with her arms, "We won't forget this!"

"But it seems you have forgotten my earlier warning, and the punishment for losing," Naruto announced in scary voice. The seniors froze before slowly turning to see that Naruto was right behind them. He had a eerie grin on his face and chuckled in a way that made all the seniors know they were screwed. Naruto soon was somehow dragging all the struggling seniors by the back of their collars with a single hand as he continued to chuckle. As he dragged the seniors down the stairs, the rest of 2-A heard him mutter, "You should be honored. You'll be the first ones to witness to stage three."

The entire class heard the terrified screams of the seniors slowly disappearing. The girls reluctantly felt pity for the seniors, but that soon disappeared when Yuna shoted, "Alright, we did it. Now let's celebrate." And so the pitiable fate of the seniors was soon forgotten in favor of partying.

**Okay, here's my usual super long authors note. Read if you have questions, i might have answer them here.**

**You got to see a little about what Naruto has been doing in training. He can do one handed Rasengan, and is working on the Raikiri. I also elaborated on his progress with his elemental manipulation training. Quite a bit of hints in there about there about Naruto now having an affinity to all five elements. I think it should be easy to see where this is going.**

**I also am going to address the clones issue for the final time. Man, I did not suspect so many of you would not like me making it so Naruto doesn't just spam clones to train. I don't want Naruto to make enough clones that he manages to learn anything in days. That would just make him overpowered, and this is not a godly Naruto story. I want Naruto to struggle against Fate, Takamichi, Jack, etc. So it will take a little bit of work for him to learn all these skills. No using a thousand clones to cut training that should take years down to a day or two. As stated in this chapter, Naruto will have three or four clones training or read at almost all points. Those who say this won't increase his training speed enough...think about it. Imagine how much you could do if there were four of you at once. It might not compare to a thousand, but that is still four time as much as before.**

**Naruto also isn't going to try another elemental Rasengan for a while. Not till after the Kyoto arc. Right now he has elemental training for five elements to do, experiment with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and a thousand jutsu he had access to. He has enough to do.**

**You got to see some Chachamaru/Naruto interactions. I'm still aiming to have Chachamaru with Negi, but I might change that only if I accidentally write their interactions in a way that fits a more romantic relationship. I hope I did the father/daughter dynamic I'm trying to build.**

**Eva also got a lot of time this chapter. I did not expect to write her whole history. I also added in a few parts which weren't really explained in the manga. I think i made Naruto react well though. I can see Naruto deciding to befriend and change Evangeline.**

**I also went onto a tangent about revenge and acknowledgement and stuff. Possibly wasn't clear on several things. Ask if you don't understand a few parts. I do want to point out that i made the Third Hokage's role in Naruto's life a little more prominent. In my opinion, a lonely boy who is ostracized by everyone would latch onto any parental figure he could. In this case, the Third. Most people portray Jiraiya as Naruto's father figure, but I think Naruto was a little too old by that point to consider the man that way. He was at least thirteen when he first met the pervert. Naturally Jiraiya is important to Naruto, but I think any thirteen year old would have difficulty considering a person they just met as a father figure. Teacher or not.**

**I also used several scenes to describe how some of 2-A think of Naruto. Many of you said that I didn't describe what they thought of him before. Just because I don't have them blush whenever he is around doesn't mean they aren't interested in him. I don't blush around any pretty girl I come across. Still, I used this chance to make it clear what they think of Naruto.**

**Went off on a tangent about aura and presence. No idea why I did this. Just did.**

**I tried to keep Naruto out of the dodgeball game mainly, since this is the first time Negi manages to act cool in the manga really. Still tried to make it entertaining to read.**


	6. Library Island

**Hello everyone. Never Ending Dawn here.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I actually had this chapter ready ten days ago. After my finals ended, i went on a ten day vacation to visit my grandma in Norway. We didn't have any internet access, so i put up this chapter the night before leaving. Or i thought i did. Unfortunately, i did something wrong and didn't realize. So i've been vacationing, thinking this was already up. So...my bad.**

**I also finally managed to do something of a rewrite. Although not nearly as much as i wanted. I've just been having a mix of writers block and having the Naruto manga mess up my planned plot. I suggest rereading the earlier chapters, but you really don't have to. I didn't change that much. I just adjusted a number of scenes and added one or two. Naruto's Sharingan was changed a bit mostly. You just might be slightly confused at a few parts.**

***Rant*On that front, i despised the latest chapter of Naruto. I loved Hashirama brushing off Madara, but was annoyed by almost everything else. Sasuke wanting to become Hokage is just...WTF! Sasuke is like the most persuadable character ever. Itachi, Orochimaru, Obito, then Itachi again, and now finally Hashirama. Every person to talk to Sasuke seems to change his entire goal in life. I was also pissed by the Fourth using a Kyuubi chakra cloak. Are you kidding me?! We spent so long waiting for Naruto use the Kyuubi and then thirty chapters later we have Ginkaku and Kinkaku using the Kyuubi's chakra. Now we have the Fourth pulling out the full chakra cloak. Every technique Naruto learns ends up being learned by someone else immediately afterwards. Rasengan now has both Konohamaru and Kakashi. Kabuto, Hashirama, and apparently Orochimaru can use Senjutsu, now the Fourth can use a Kyuubi chakra cloak. Next we'll have Sasuke copying the Rasenshuriken. Why didn't the Fourth just give the other half of the Kyuubi back to the Kyuubi. Now an already kage level shinobi got a ridiculous powerup. Then Naruto calling Sakura his girlfriend despite her denying it right behind him. Way to throw out all the Naruto/Hinata development that had happened, and make Naruto look delusional I don't like Naruto/Hinata much anymore, but at least Naruto didn't look totally pathetic a few chapters ago.*Rant over.***

**This chapter was corrected by my beta Vandenbz. So thank him for the easier read.**

Naruto sighed as he walked along the path towards the area where he was going to spar with Ku Fei. After giving the seniors a punishment they would never forget, he had gone back to helping Negi with his classes. When the day had finally ended, Naruto had given Ku Fei a note detailing where he would meet her and with an explanation that he was going to change clothes. So he was now walking through the forest in his durable orange clothing. Naruto had chosen a clearing about a quarter mile into the forest surrounding part of Mahora. It was easy enough to find that Naruto was sure Ku Fei could manage.

He was proven correct when he walked into the clearing to see Ku Fei stretching. She straightened as soon as she detected him. She grinned widely as she cheered, "Yes-aru! Let us fight good-aru!" She then settled into a stance that Naruto could tell was completely comfortable to her.

"Give me a second to get ready," Naruto ordered with a raised hand. As soon as he was sure that Ku Fei wasn't going to start attacking any second, Naruto started a few quick stretches. After a minute, Naruto decided he was ready to get started. Not to mention Ku Fei looked like her self-restraint was just about dead. Getting into his own loose stance and closing his Sharingan, Naruto nodded at her and told her, "Alright. I'm ready."

Naruto had expected her to attack right away, but Ku Fei frowned before she asked, "Why is your eye closed-aru?"

Naruto chuckled before answering with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Using my other eye would be a bit of overkill. Just come at me with all you've got."

Ku Fei clearly didn't like that. She soon got into her stance with an annoyed frown on her face. She then immediately slipped into his guard with a ridiculously smooth instep. Naruto didn't get time to admire it though as he had to tilt his head to the side to dodge the palm strike that would have probably caved in his nose had it hit. His hand than caught an elbow strike from her other arm that would have hit him in the ribs. He then jumped back to avoid a kick.

She didn't give him any space to collect himself though. She immediately closed again, managing to get into his guard once more with her instep. The next few exchanges were far too closely matched in Naruto's opinion. He had suspected that Ku Fei would be the more efficient in terms of taijutsu than himself, but he had placed her on the same league as taijutsu specialists from home like Lee or Neji. She wasn't on the same league as them. She completely blew them away when it came to pure martial arts.

Not that she could beat them in a serious taijutsu spar. She wasn't physically capable of that if they used chakra to enhance their movements, but she was simply put a better martial artist. Already Naruto could understand the reason. The ninja idea of martial arts was just different from civilians. While ninjas specializing in taijutsu like Lee or Neji had far better form than ninjas like Naruto, they tended to focus on physical capabilities after achieving a proficiency in their styles. After all, why work to improve your form a tiny bit when the same amount of training could increase your speed far more? It was better for ninjas to train their physical capabilities while simply keeping their current skill in their forms. Civilians like Ku Fei didn't have this advantage though. Ku Fei was in the peak physical condition she could reach without somehow enhancing her body. So she instead spent everyday training in her style to remove even the tiniest bit of unneeded movement. She had put in years of effort in order to make her fighting style as efficient as possible.

The difference this made was astonishing to Naruto. Every movement was more fluid and graceful than Naruto had ever seen from a ninja. Absolutely no tells Naruto could pick up. Every strike led to another, and then another. One strike would draw his eyes and another would attack in his blind spot. It was only Naruto's instincts, reflexes, and superior speed that prevented him from being absolutely destroyed.

But Naruto did have his instincts, reflexes, and superior speed. So what if she didn't have any tells? Naruto's reflexes were good enough that it didn't matter. So what if she had no wasted movement? Naruto was still far faster than her. So what if she set up her strikes so that he didn't see them coming? He had been destroyed by Pervy Sage enough to be able to sense any strike about to hit.

Naruto soon surrendered all extra thought as he focused on the spar. The flow and rhythm of the fight filled his head. As Naruto grew more and more used to Ku Fei's movement and fighting style, the flow of the fight soon started to slowly change in Naruto's favor. The first offensive strike he threw nearly allowed Ku Fei to land multiple attacks on him, but he continued to push. Soon the two were going on the offensive evenly. Then Ku Fei was forced to start defending more often than not. Soon she wasn't able to get a single offensive strike off.

It was well over an hour after the beginning of the fight that Naruto landed the first solid strike of the evening. Ku Fei had landed a couple glancing strikes at the beginning and Naruto had managed a few as well in the last few minutes, but this was the first one to land solidly. Ku Fei had seen the kick coming, but simply hadn't been able to move out of the way in time due to Naruto putting her off balance with his previous strikes. The strike to her torso sent her flying backwards, but she somehow managed to manipulate her body into a back flip in order to land safely.

The distance between the two caused the first lull in the fighting since the spar began. Ku Fei was breathing heavily and some sweat was running down her face. She also had a hand pressed against her stomach where Naruto's kick had landed. Naruto's breathing was only slightly elevated on the other hand, but his eye showed signs of exhaustion. He had forced himself to focus entirely on the fight to avoid any unnecessary thoughts or distractions, fighting purely through instinct. This had made the most of his impressive reflexes and instincts, but it got pretty tiring mentally after a while.

Ku Fei winced as she rubbed her stomach before managing to gasp out between her heavy breathing, "Such a…strong kick…and such…insane speed-aru!"

Naruto let a tight grin form on his face before replying, "Yeah, I'm just special like that."

"You aren't even…using ki like Kaede, Setsuna, and…Mana use when we spar. How can anyone have such…ridiculous speed and strength without it-aru?" Ku Fei asked in confusion as her breathing started to even out.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at that. Ki? What was that? Is that a name for magic or something similar? Ku Fei was supposed to be a normal person, well as normal as a ridiculously talented martial artist can be. She made it sound like this ki could be used to enhance someone's strength and speed. Was there an energy besides magic in this world? She also said that Kaede and Mana used it. The two had shown superhuman capabilities when they had first fought, but he had just later assumed that they used magic. He should ask Ku Fei more after the match.

Ku Fei's breathing evened out as he thought, and she straightened before claiming, "I really haven't figured this out completely yet-aru, but I'm not going to lose." She then closed her eyes and clearly started to concentrate.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't attack. He wasn't going to attack while her eyes were closed. Her eyes snapped open before she moved forward at a speed far higher than previously demonstrated. Naruto managed to catch an elbow before it connected with the side of his head, but flinched as his wrist flared with pain. That was all the distraction needed for Ku Fei to hit Naruto's chin with her palm from an uppercut. Naruto felt like his brain was bouncing around in his skull from the impossibly powerful strike.

Naruto stumbled back in a disoriented state from the strike. It was purely by instinct that he managed to avoid another palm thrust, but he failed to stop her other elbow from connecting with his sternum. She then flowed into a kick that would have probably taken off his head if not for him barely managing to redirect it above his head. She then was slightly off balance. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he clearly saw that her fighting style had clearly suffered following her increase in strength and speed, but he didn't think about it anymore.

Had that strike landed, he very well might have been knocked out. That fact bothered him. That meant she was actually a threat to him. That did not please Naruto. In fact, it really pissed him off. Deciding to end the fight now and get answers, Naruto called upon his chakra. With the calming presence of chakra flowing through his body, Naruto acted.

Before Ku Fei could regain her balance after her failed high kick, Naruto grabbed her arm and gave a powerful pull on it in his direction. Ku Fei's tiny body practically flew towards him. With one hand firmly hooked on her arm and his other grabbing her other arm pit, Naruto pulled her to his hip before tugging her upper body downwards to spin her body with his hip as the fulcrum. The hip thrust slammed Ku Fei's back into the ground with a surprisingly loud thud resulting from the impact. Naruto then placed one of his knees over her forearm while his hand firmly held her other arm to the ground. He then snarled, "That is enough, Ku Fei. I win. The match is over."

She stared at him in confusion for a moment before what happened set in. Almost immediately her face scrunched up as her eyes started to water. Naruto blinked in shock as he saw Ku Fei start crying.

Finally he jumped off her to kneel at her side as he started saying in a panic, "I'm sorry, Ku Fei. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. Please stop crying!" Her reaction was to sit up and push him over before running away while still crying. Naruto lay on his back for several moments blinking in total shock at the unexpected turn of events. Then realizing that Ku Fei had run away, he jumped up and started following her. She was running quite fast for a civilian, but with chakra running through his body Naruto managed to close the distance fast.

Once he reached her, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He then was forced to grab her shoulders as she tried to turn and run away again. He immediately started begging, "Calm down, Ku. I'm sorry for snarling at you. I was just surprised. I promise it won't happen again."

"IT'S NOT THAT-ARU!" she yelled before falling to her knees and putting her face into her hands as she sobbed.

Naruto by now was totally confused. He had thought he had scared her before, but apparently that wasn't right. So what had caused a girl like Ku Fei to break down and start sobbing? The only time Naruto had seen her look unhappy was when he refused to fight her yesterday.

Naruto absolutely hated seeing girls cry though. Not just girls actually. He was quite empathetic and caring, but that wasn't the point. Kneeling down, Naruto softly put a one of his hands on her shoulder before asking in a concerned voice, "Then what is it, Ku Fei?"

She immediately punched the ground before yelling, "I LOST! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

Naruto blinked in shock. She was crying like her mother had just died because…she lost a fight? He quickly patted her head as he told her in a calming voice, "It isn't that bad, Ku Fei. It was just one fight, and I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

"It's wasn't just that fight-aru! I've lost many times to Kaede, Setsuna, and Mana as well-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed in between her sobs. Naruto really wasn't sure what to do, so he just started rubbing her back as she continued in increasingly broken Japanese as her emotions got the best of her, "Me training in martial arts since I could walk, and then I come here and lose to them. Many times. Not even good fight. Can't even land hit. They treat me like kid. I train and train, but keep losing. I try to learn ki, but it no work. Then you come. Want to try using ki, but still lose. You didn't even use ki. I pathetic. That why grandpa sent me here. Saw I no good at martial arts. Want to get rid of me."

Naruto now hugged her close and hugged her as her broken ramblings started to degenerate into sobs. She immediately started sobbing onto his shoulder. As she sobbed, Naruto tried to think. Clearly this had been building up for a while. Naruto guessed he should have expected something like this. No one really liked to lose. Considering Ku had clearly been practicing martial arts for years, it was probably way worse for her to lose at a taijutsu spar. He also thought about Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede. He didn't have the best knowledge of their skills, but even he knew that they were definitely stronger than Ku even with that power up she had at the end of their fight. There was also something about her grandfather in there. Considering she was a transfer student, there clearly was some sort of abandonment issues mixed in as well. Man, Naruto really didn't expect to have to deal with this stuff when he saw the cheery atmosphere of class 2-A. Oh well, as a teacher it was his responsibility to do something about it.

Ku cried on his shoulder for a while before the waterworks ended. When they did, Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and created some distance before asking, "Feeling a bit better now, Ku-chan?"

She nodded slightly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She then muttered, "Sorry-aru. Don't know what come over me."

Naruto shrugged before replying, "It's no problem. It's bad to bottle up your feelings, and I'm your teacher. I'll always be here if you need to let out some frustrations."

"Thanks, Naruto-sensei," Ku said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded and put his chin in his hand before saying, "Firstly, I want to state just how talented you are at martial arts."

Ku Fei shook her head before claiming sadly, "That no true. I no good."

"Baka." Naruto exclaimed at her words. She blinked at him in shock before Naruto continued, "Seriously. How someone as skilled as you could think such a thing is pure stupidity. You are more skilled than I'll probably ever be."

"That no true-aru. You beat me in fight," Ku retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes before asking, "Yes, but what did you see about my skill level? Ignore my speed or reflexes."

Ku thought for a moment before admitting, "You were…lacking. You have no style, and too much wasted movement."

Naruto nodded before claiming, "That is true. I'm not a martial artist. My master never tried to make me one. I'm a brawler who simply has been in enough fights that I don't completely suck anymore. I was amazed by how skilled you were at the beginning of the fight."

"You still won-aru," Ku pointed out sullenly.

"Because I'm faster and stronger than you by a great deal, and so are Setsuna, Kaede, and Mana. They don't beat you in skill just physical capabilities," Naruto retorted easily. Thinking for a moment, Naruto continued by questioning, "By the way, what was with that sudden boost in strength and speed you had at the end?"

Ku Fei blinked before answering easily, "That ki. Energy of the body which can be used to enhance body."

Naruto blinked as he thought of that. Energy from the body. Isn't that yang chakra? Is it even possible to use pure yang chakra? Doesn't the chakra circulatory system automatically mix someone's spiritual energy and physical energy to form regular chakra? Jiraiya told him the two can be separated using Yin-Yang manipulation, but that skill was supposed to be a myth. This definitely needed investigating.

Naruto came out of thought as Ku continued, "I never learn to use ki from grandpa before coming to Mahora-aru. I have just been experimenting last couple months. Still have difficulty-aru."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned your grandpa a bit before. What is the deal there?" Naruto questioned.

Ku Fei shook her head as she stated, "I was just frustrated earlier-aru. I know that not true. He loves me-aru. He not send me here to get rid of me."

"You sound like you care and miss him a great deal, Ku-chan," Naruto commented.

Ku blushed as she nodded and explained, "Yes, I do. My parents die in car crash when two-aru. He raise me at his dojo in China. Sent me here two years ago. Said it would be good experience-aru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before asking, "So why were you frustrated with him earlier?"

Ku Fei sighed before admitting, "I just annoyed that he no teach me ki before coming here-aru. I try learn on my own, but have little progress. Without it I weak compared to Kaede, Setsuna, and Mana-aru."

Naruto grinned as he asked, "So you admit that those three are only stronger than you because you don't know ki?"

Ku blinked in realization for a moment before shrugging and saying, "I guess that is true-aru. Still no different. They know ki, I don't. I can't beat them without ki."

Naruto shrugged as he decided that was good enough. No way did Ku logically believe she lacked talent or skill at martial arts. Her earlier fears were just the irrational beliefs that everyone has when scared. So for her to announce that showed that at least some of her fears were gone from talking to him.

Naruto then declared in a joking voice, "Don't get upset by him sending you here. If he's like every other old guy I've met, then he knows what he is doing. Mahora is by no means a normal school, so he probably wanted you to 'Learn humility through the sting of defeat. Only then shall you gain the inner strength necessary to use ki properly.' Or some other bullcrap saying."

Ku giggled as she stated, "That sounds like something grandpa would say."

"I had little doubt. Old people are always the same. They know everything, but insist upon making you go through some elaborate process in order to figure it out on your own. Seriously, I just wish they'd be straight up about stuff they want you to know," Naruto ranted. Random topic, but Naruto had a feeling the Headmaster was doing something of this nature already. In his office, the Headmaster sneezed as he worked on the roundabout way he was going to test Negi.

With his little rant over, Naruto stood up and dusted off the bottom of his pants before asking, "You ready to start, Ku-chan?"

Ku looked at him in confusion before asking, "Start what-aru?"

"Start your training on using ki, of course," Naruto stated. Ku blinked at him owlishly, prompting him to continue with a mischievous smirk, "It is the duty of a teacher to help their students with their problems, even if the problem isn't academic. I'd say this entire situation qualifies as a problem. So as your teacher, it is my duty to help you."

Ku continued looking at him in shock before questioning, "Really? But what do you know about using ki?"

"I know absolutely nothing about ki," Naruto admitting without shame. Ku sweat dropped slightly at that, but Naruto quickly added, "I do know about using chakra though. I'm sure I can help you some, even if it is just as being a sparring partner."

Ku tilted her head before repeating in a perplexed voice, "What is chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy created by mixing physical energy with spiritual energy. It is the energy I use to enhance my movements," Naruto explained.

Ku nodded in understanding. She enthusiastically stood up and asked, "Alright-aru! What are we going to do first?"

"As I said before, I unfortunately don't really know anything about ki. So for now we'll simply be sparring. You get to focus on channeling and using ki in a fight, since I noticed that your actual fighting skills dropped when you started using ki, and I'll be observing and trying to figure out a little bit more about ki," Naruto told her easily.

"How are you going to learn about ki just by sparring?" Ku asked.

"By using this," Naruto claimed as he opened the eye he had been keeping closed the entire time, showing the Sharingan. Naruto quickly clarified to the befuddled Ku, "This is a very special type of eye from where I come from. It is called the Sharingan. It has a lot of special abilities. It gives me a photographic memory, and it also gives me incredible clarity of perception and predictive capabilities. That is why I didn't use it in our fight. The ability I'm going to be using for this is the Sharingan's ability to see chakra flow. This should allow me to see the ki that you use, and make observations on how you might be able to improve."

"Amazing-aru! How did you get it?" Ku asked innocently.

Naruto gave a strained smile before replying evasively, "That isn't important right now. Now gather ki, and do your best to attack me. I'll be using chakra now so that I can focus on your ki usage without worrying about getting a broken nose."

Ku nodded enthusiastically and got into a stance before exclaiming, "Alright. You strong, so I glad to have your help, Naruto-sama."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at that. Ku had been one of the girls not to call him that. He finally asked, "What is with the sama?"

Ku shrugged before claiming, "You are helping and teaching me. It is only proper I refer to you respectfully."

Naruto nodded at that. He got into his own fighting stance and waited for Ku to attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Naruto and Ku were walking together. He was rolling his shoulders to make sure he was properly cooled down from the extensive workout he had just participated in. Say what you want about Ku, but she had a work ethic to match Bushy Brows. It wasn't until it got dark that Naruto finally managed to convince her to stop for the day. As soon as they stopped, both of their stomachs had then rumbled in hunger. Ku had quickly suggested the two eat at Chao Bao Zi, a restaurant that she sometimes worked at. Naruto had quickly agreed.

As the two walked, Naruto considered the spar. Seeing ki had been a simultaneously annoying and enlightening experience. At the beginning all he could see was flashes of light out of his peripheral vision. It was just like seeing the ghost in class. As the spar continued it kept getting clearer and clearer though. Soon he could see it flickering in his sight before it finally stabilized and he could see it. Ki, or physical energy, seemed to look like dark blue energy with flickers of gold mixed in.

This progression made Naruto think of the spirit he had seen in the class. He had only seen it out of his peripheral vision at first, and it had seemed to flicker when he had focused on it with the Sharingan. Considering ki was pure physical energy, it would make sense that pure spiritual energy would appear the same to the Sharingan. It also made sense that a ghost would consist of pure spiritual energy anyways. Naruto had specifically made sure to not look at where the ghost was seated that morning out of fear, but it would make sense that if he focused on seeing it that the Sharingan would adapt to allow him to. Did he really want to see the ghost clearly though? Naruto wasn't too sure.

It was fully nighttime by the time the two arrived at the outdoor food stand, but there were still a good number of people dining there. The two quickly took two open seats at the actual food stand instead of one of the tables outside. Ku quickly exclaimed enthusiastically, "Hey, Satsuki-chan. An order of nikuman, please-aru."

Yotsuba Satsuki turned around with a serene smile and answered, "Of course, Ku-chan. Oh, and Naruto-sensei is with you too. What a surprise."

Naruto looked at Yotsuba Satsuki curiously. She was one of the few people in call 2-A that could be considered 'plain.' She was a bit more fleshy than her classmates, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. She seemed to resonate an aura of serenity even when surrounded by her wacky classmates, and her voice. Naruto wondered whether it was a genjutsu that made her voice so calming. Either way it was probably the most pleasant voice Naruto had ever heard.

Naruto didn't let his thoughts show, instead he smiled and calmly replied, "Ku-can and I just finished a spar, and she recommended we come here to eat something."

"I see, then I shall do my best to make your meal delicious for sparring with Ku-chan. What shall you have?" Satsuki calmly commented.

Naruto scanned the menu before saying, "I'll have a miso ramen, a beef ramen, a shrimp ramen, and a vegetable ramen. Ku-chan also told me the nikuman was good, so I'll also have three servings of that." Satsuki and Ku both looked at him in shock over his large order, so he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he told them, "I have a large appetite."

"Alright. The nikuman shall be up quickly since I have a new batch almost done, but it shall be a bit before I finish your ramen, Naruto-sensei," Satsuki informed him regretfully.

Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly before telling her, "No problem. I'm in no hurry." Satsuki nodded and went back into the stall to continue cooking.

Silence enveloped the two for a few seconds before Ku exclaimed excitedly, "You're really amazing, Naruto-sama. I didn't even get close to landing a hit on you even with ki."

"Well I am pretty awesome, but my main advantage was simply having far more experience in enhancing my movements with chakra then you do ki," Naruto replied, although whether he was being humble or arrogant was in question.

"So when did you learn to use this 'chakra'-aru," Ku asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged before explaining, "In the village where I grow up we could attend an academy. We usually started at eight and graduated at thirteen. We typically learned to sense our chakra in our first year, but really didn't learn to use it until the last three years."

"Wow, you learned so young," Ku exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. From what I could see chakra is easier to use and manipulate than ki, and ki usage seems to require a greater amount of physical energy than chakra usage does. I doubt it is even possible to use ki at that age. On the other hand, ki seems to work better at enhancing your movements than chakra does," Naruto informed her in a lecturing tone.

Ku nodded in understanding before questioning, "I see. I believe Kaede talked about a type of energy other than ki briefly, although she refused to tell me about it. Is it this chakra you are talking about?"

"Maybe. We are both ninjas, so I guess it is possible she uses chakra," Naruto said despite the doubt in him. He hadn't sensed any chakra in Kaede. Naruto was far from a skilled sensor, but he was pretty sure he would have felt something.

"Wait, you're a ninja-aru?" Ku yelled while pointing a finger at him.

Sweat dropping slightly at the reaction, and mentally hitting himself for giving himself away, Naruto sighed before answering, "Yeah. Not quite the same type as Kaede, but still a ninja. Ninja are basically the peacekeepers of my village. That academy I told you about is used to train ninjas."

"Oh, I see. Kaede's interest in you makes more sense now," Ku muttered.

Naruto really wanted to get off this topic. He still really had no idea how to deal with Kaede. Since they had been talking about different energy sources, Naruto quickly posed a question he had been wondering, "Hey, Ku-chan. Have you heard about an energy source called magic?"

Ku blinked at him with a surprised look on her face before asking, "Like pull-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat magic-aru?"

Naruto shrugged before clarifying, "I really don't know much about it. I've just heard a few people talk about magic like it can be used similar to ki or chakra. I didn't even know about ki a few hours ago, so I was hoping you might know about it."

"Sorry-aru, but I've never heard about it. Kaede, Mana, or Setsuna might know though," Ku replied.

Naruto sighed and shook his head before saying, "Never mind then. I'll figure it out myself. I really shouldn't have asked you about it. I've heard it is supposed to be a secret. I just figured that ki seems similar enough that you might have already known about it. I'll ask a different source for more information. Think you can keep quiet about it for now, Ku-chan?"

Ku looked confused, but nodded and claimed, "Of course, Naruto-sama. It is the least I could do to thank you for helping me with using ki-aru."

"Thanks, Ku-chan."

Any talk between the two was ended when Naruto felt a presence appear before them when a voice stated, "Oh, looky here. Ku and Naruto-sama. What an interesting couple."

Naruto looked to see Chao standing before them with a mischievous smirk on her face. She was also carrying a tray filled with nikuman. Naruto just raised an eyebrow before saying calmly, "Hello, Chao-san."

Ku reacted differently though. Seeing Chao's smirk and hearing her words, Ku blushed before stating firmly, "It isn't like that, Chao-aru. Me and Naruto-sensei come here to eat-aru."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you," Chao stated with playfully. She then set the tray of nikuman before them and added, "Here is your order. Three servings for Naruto-sama, and one for Ku."

"You don't have to call me sama you know, Chao-san," Naruto told her as he took a bite of one of the nikuman.

"I know, but I don't mind. You did ask after all the first day. Who am I to deny your apparent desire to be called Naruto-sama by your schoolgirl students?" She replied with an impish grin on her face.

Naruto blushed slightly at her words before regaining his calm and claiming, "You make that sound way more perverted than it really is."

Chao immediately gave a snicker that put Naruto on guard before she replied, "Whatever are you talking about? I was just saying how you wished to be treated with respect deserving of your position as teacher. I was in no way implying that you were more interested in being called Naruto-sama in a more sexual connotation by your students, and I was absolutely not implying that you are sexually interested in any of the girls in 2-A. You just happened to take it that way. I wonder what that implies about you?"

"Ghe!" Naruto grunted/choked out at her words. Damn, this girl was dangerous. He knew she wasn't to be underestimated because of her usual air-head attitude due to her grades, but this was a bit more than he reckoned. She was like one of those perverted old men, just in the body of a schoolgirl. Knowing that he couldn't verbally outmaneuver the genius girl, Naruto turned away from her to see that Ku had already finished her nikuman and was intently staring at his. Pushing a few more towards her, he told her, "Here, have a few of mine."

Ku waved her hands in front of her rapidly before nervously blurting out, "That is okay, Naruto-sama. I'm fine-aru."

"It's okay, Ku-chan. You had a pretty good workout today. You need to keep your energy up," Naruto told her calmly.

"Oh! Ku calling you Naruto-sama and you calling Ku, Ku-chan! I was joking earlier, but maybe I shouldn't have been. I didn't know you two were so close. Just come back from a date?" Chao commented with a grin that put Naruto on guard.

Ku blushed heavily at her words though and immediately blurted out, "No-aru! He was just training me!"

Chao now cradled her face in her hands as her face blush expanded past the perma-blush on her cheeks as she gushed out, "Wow, 'training.' I see. You are already at that level of relationship. It's like reading one of Haruna-chan's doujinshi. I can already imagine it. 'Call me Naruto-sama.' 'But it's embarrassing-aru.' 'Call me Naruto-sama or else I'll stop.' 'No, don't stop, Naruto-sama. I'm just about to-'"

Even Naruto couldn't help the blush from appearing on his cheeks at her words. Ku was even worse though. Her face was red as a tomato and she was sputtering before she finally managed to cry out, "No, it wasn't that type of training! He was helping me learn to use ki!"

Chao raised an eyebrow before asking, "Ki usage, really? So he can use ki?"

Ku eagerly grasped onto the line of conversation that didn't involve her being 'trained' by Naruto. "No, but he can use chakra."

"Chakra, what's that?" Chao questioned curiously. Alarm bells were starting go off in Naruto's head now.

"It is the combination of physical and mental energy. He can use it to enhance his body very much like ki. He learned it when he was training in order to become a ninja," Ku informed her in a rush, still very much embarrassed.

"Really? A ninja? How interesting? What clan is he from?" Chao questioned instantly.

"He was trained in an-" Ku answered before being cut off.

"That is enough, Ku," Naruto stated seriously as he stared at Chao intensely. Although calm on the outside, inside he was raging. Dammit, he had just been played like a child. Chao had been fishing for information. One of the very first ways to gain information Jiraiya had told him about was by embarrassing the target or throwing them off pace through some similar method. People were far more likely to reveal sensitive information if you have them backpedaling right from the beginning of the conversation. Chao was friends with Ku, and knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get Ku to reveal all she knew about him. Within minutes Chao had managed to get almost everything Ku knew about him, and she had done it right in front of him. Damn, that was both embarrassing and insulting.

Ku seemed to realize what she had just blurted out, and clamped her mouth shut. Chao meanwhile met Naruto's gaze. The grin on her face would have put the cat that had just caught the canary to shame with its smugness. It told Naruto that not only had he been outmaneuvered, but she knew that he had finally realized it as well.

She winked at him in victory before turning back to Ku and sighed in exaggerated disappointment before claiming, "While that is interesting, it isn't quite as fun as hearing Naruto-sama had been 'training' you. I'm sure Haruna-chan would have been quite excited. She might have even made a doujinshi based on it. Oh well, I've got work to do. See you later, Ku. See you tomorrow, Naruto-sama."

Naruto watched as Chao practically skipped away. Yeah, Chao definitely bore watching. He'd have to try and find out more about her because she seems to be doing the same to him. Why he couldn't say, but he definitely wasn't going to be out ninja-ed by someone who isn't a ninja.

Resolving himself, Naruto turned to see that Ku was looking at the counter in a mixture of embarrassment and regret. Embarrassment due to the entire conversation, and regret due to revealing almost all the secrets he had told her only hours after he had told her them. She finally mumbled, "Sorry for telling her all that, Naruto-sama."

Naruto waved his hand before awkwardly replying, "It doesn't matter."

Ku didn't look at him, just continued staring at the counter top. She then told him, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, and will be at the clearing at 4:30." She then practically fled from the food stand.

Naruto sighed before waiting for his ramen to come. Luckily Satsuki brought it within minutes. He plowed through the four bowls within minutes and left the stall after paying for both his and Ku's meal, since she had beenobviously so embarrassed that she forgot to pay for her own. He then left the stall quickly as well, avoiding Chao. He moved quickly through the forest as he thought about all that had happened. He had found out several things he should investigate more. Ki, magic, and Chao.

Naruto walked into Evangeline's cabin, and looked to see her sitting in front of a TV playing a video game. Seeing as she was a good source of information, Naruto questioned, "Hey, Eva-chan. Think I can ask you a quick question?"

Evangeline paused the game and gave him a cautious look before muttering, "It matters what, although I'd prefer you not."

Naruto ignored the ending, instead grinning as he asked, "What is magic? I mean what is it composed of?"

Evangeline gave him a look that was half cautious and half 'are you stupid', an awkward combination Naruto could never pull off, but she eventually answered, "Magic is the result of a mage using their spiritual power to collect the natural energy in the atmosphere and bringing it under their control."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he absorbed that information. It made him think of ki again. Ki is apparently pure physical energy, something that is almost a myth in his world. Now he was hearing about pure spiritual power, and apparently magic is when this spiritual energy is used to gather and control natural energy. It seemed to reinforce a possibility that Naruto had thought of.

"Eva-chan, have you ever heard of a chakra circulatory system?" Naruto asked curiously.

Evangeline's eyes narrowed before she answered, "No. What is it?"

Naruto just laughed before answering cryptically, "Apparently it is the difference between me and everyone else here." Evangeline didn't look like she was happy with the answer, but Naruto ignored her and walked into the room.

As soon as his door closed behind him, Naruto leaned against it and considered what he had learned. It all fit together…sort of. Everyone here seems to have access to pure physical or spiritual energy, but among ninjas in his world it was practically a myth only accessible with Yin-Yang manipulation. The answer is their chakra circulatory system, or their lack of one. People of Naruto's world all had one, even civilians. This system automatically mixed physical and spiritual energy together to form chakra. The people in this world lack one though, and thus the two energies never got mixed together. This allowed them access to pure physical or spiritual energy, thus allowing them to come up with different uses for it than Naruto's world.

Magic was apparently the mixture of spiritual energy and natural energy. Naruto only knew about natural energy from Ero-Sennin. Apparently a ninja could learn to absorb and use natural energy, thus apparently making them a sage. Here though it was far easier to use because people could use their spiritual energy to control it. Thus the only energy not used in that equation, physical energy, was used in the form of ki.

While not immediately important, this did clear up a number of things to Naruto. Understanding the energies used in this world was very preferable to not knowing. It also gave Naruto a few ideas.

Naruto quickly created seven clones. He then ordered them, "Four of you work on elemental manipulation, one of you works on actual jutsu, one of you shall experiment with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the last one will attempt to separate our chakra into physical and spiritual energy with Yin-Yang manipulation."

The clones all nodded and disappeared with a shunshin. With that done, Naruto sat down on his futon and pulled a few textbooks out to study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto yawned slightly during lunch the next day. He was walking next to Negi. Both Yuna and Sakurako had also stumbled upon them and had decided to walk with them. He had studied late and then woken up early, so he was unusually tired. Apparently only two hours was cutting it a little bit short even for him. It also didn't help that Negi's lesson had been really boring, and after listening to it multiple times Naruto had wanted desperately to just fall asleep.

Naruto looked over when he heard Negi speak up, "A lot of the other classes seem to be studying hard."

Yuna nodded before telling him, "Well the end of the term exams are next week, Negi-kun."

Negi nodded in understanding. It took him a moment to connect the dots and exclaimed, "W-wait a moment. Doesn't class 2-A have to take those exams as well? Is it okay to just be slacking like this?"

Yuna immediately stated without worry, "It doesn't matter. Our school is an escalator school. Grades don't really matter right now."

Sakurako then added in a cheerful voice that didn't match what she was saying, "2-A always finishes last anyways, but it always somehow works out anyways."

As Negi freaked out over what they were saying, Naruto calmly informed him, "I'm surprised you forgot, Negi. We scheduled study sessions every day after school starting tomorrow when we made the schedule."

Negi quickly sighed in relief before asking, "Really? Thank goodness."

"Although, I didn't know that 2-A always finishes last," Naruto mumbled with a thoughtful look on his face.

Negi meanwhile asked about a trophy that would go to the top scoring class before Shizuna showed up and handed Negi a piece of paper while saying something about a final test. Naruto subtly positioned himself behind Negi alongside Yuna and Sakurako as Negi opened the paper. Naruto looked over a saw that it said:

_Dear Negi-__kun,_

_As long as call 2-A is not recognized as the worst class after the exams, I shall consider you an official teacher._

_Principal Konoe, Mahora Academy_

Naruto sighed in relief. He had a bad feeling when he heard about this test, but this seems like a straightforward test of Negi's teaching capabilities. Unless the principal secretly started a rumor about an easy way to pass the tests so that some lazy student of class 2-A would choose it instead of studying, thus dragging them all through a ridiculously complicated set up in order to teach them all a lesson. I mean, who would do something like that?" (The principal sneezed as he considered ways to spread the rumor about the magic book stashed at Library Island.)

Naruto patted Negi on the back before saying, "Well at least it is a simple task. We already planned the study sessions anyways, so we should be good."

"I guess so. It does seem like a pretty easy task. I should still think on some inventive ways to help the students study," Negi said in a serious voice.

Naruto nodded before telling him, "That would probably be smart. You go on ahead. I need to check up on something."

Negi nodded and started walking while Sakurako and Yuna talked to him about the note. Once he was out of sight, Naruto sighed and pulled out his class roster as he walked towards the teacher's lounge. It was strange that class 2-A was apparently always last in the exams. Many of them seemed quite bright, and Chao was apparently number one in the grade. Takamichi also seems like he would be a competent teacher, so why would they be last?

Naruto pulled out the report on the last exam as he walked. It was very complicated, but Naruto managed to work it out. Chao was #1, Satomi was #2, and Ayaka was #4, but otherwise there were only six other students in the top 50 percentile. Everyone else was in the bottom fifty percentile, approximately 22 people. Then there were the Baka Rangers, who were in the bottom tenth percentile. Man, that was really bad, but also confusing. A number of these girls that were below average were pretty intelligent. Unless they are just lazy it made little sense why they would have bad scores.

Deciding to get information from the only source possible, Naruto finally arrived at the teacher's lounge. He stuck his head in and was glad to see Takamichi sitting in one of the chairs. Waving him over, Naruto waited till he left the room before turning to look at the previous teacher of class 2-A.

"Yes, what is it, Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked calmly.

"Sorry for calling you out here, Takamichi, but I just had a few questions about class 2-A's previous exam grades," Naruto explained. Takamichi gave a resigned sigh before nodding for him to continue, "Sorry, but I just didn't quite understand why the class' scores were so low. I was hoping you could provide some insight."

"Yes, I can. I must admit it is my fault for the class' low scores," Takamichi admitted sadly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue. Takamichi immediately clarified, "Unfortunately, I am often called up by the principal in order to do errands of a more…sensitive nature. I also am typically called to the magical world to perform jobs. So I was at best an irregular teacher to class 2-A. They typically had substitutes. While I only taught English to them, it typically falls onto a student's homeroom teacher to help them with any problems they are having. I would usually try to make up for lost time when I was here, but whenever I wasn't here they didn't really have anyone to ask questions or to bring problems to."

Naruto nodded in understanding before muttering, "I see. The lack of a consistent teacher could cause a number of problems to those who lack either a great work ethic or a naturally high intellect, i.e. most of the class."

"Yes, that is actually why Negi took over for my class. The students of 2-A deserved better than a teacher who wasn't even there half of the time," Takamichi claimed.

"Alright. I get the situation now. Thanks for the honesty, Takamichi. I've got to go now. Class has already started," Naruto told him as he turned and started to walk away.

"Of course. I was glad to clear things up," Takamichi answered before walking back into the teacher's lounge.

Naruto quickly worked his way back to the class. Hearing quite a ruckus happening, Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity before opening the door to look in. He immediately froze at the sight. The Baka Rangers were standing together in various states of undress as the rest of the class yelled questions at them. Negi was being set upon by Sakurako, who was trying to get the child teacher to participate as well.

Naruto finally recovered enough to ask in a soft voice that everyone managed to hear, "What the hell is going on in here?"

The girls all looked at him in surprise. Asuna and Makie both squealed before trying to hide behind someone, they were the two that only had their panties left. Yue just looked at him disinterested, despite only being in her undergarments. Kaede and Ku both didn't really react, although Ku did cross her arms to partially hide her bra clad chest while Kaede didn't do anything to hide her chest bindings at all. Sakurako quickly moved in front of him before exclaiming enthusiastically, "Negi-kun said we could study by playing strip yakyuken."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to Negi and asking, "Is that true, Negi?"

Negi waved in arms as he replied in a panic, "I thought it had to do with baseball."

Naruto sighed before turning back to Sakurako with a frown. He quickly lifted a hand and flicked her forehead and said sternly, "You know Negi learned Japanese just a short while ago and probably didn't know a word like that. That's basically taking advantage of him. I'm disappointed in you guys. Now apologize to Negi, put on any clothes you might be missing, and sit down and face forward."

The class' shoulders slumped in guilt while Sakurako muttered an apology to Negi. The Baka Rangers dressed gratefully, and the rest of the class sat in their seats. Naruto motioned to Negi to sit down and stood up front himself. He then started speaking.

"As Negi probably told you before, it is time to start studying for the end of term exams. Negi and I had already worked out a schedule starting tomorrow. We'll spend every homeroom studying, as well as after school since clubs have been temporarily canceled for the exams. Everyone will stay for and study for two hours after school. The Ba…The five worst students shall then also stay for another hour to study with myself and Negi," Naruto announced to the class.

The entire class looked at him with wide eyes before a number of students started protesting. Naruto lifted a hand to quiet them before continuing, "Class 2-A's goal is to not be last place this year. Considering your history of being last place, we have a bit of catching up to do. This is non-negotiable."

As the class reluctantly agreed, Yue groaned inwardly as she thought about it, '_Homerooms and three hours after school. That is three hours and a homeroom period too long. There is no way I'm going to work that much on this boring material. I'll have to find some other way to pass that doesn't require as much work.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

At the dorm baths that night, an important meeting was happening. Asuna, Makie, Kaede, and Ku were all bathing when another group consisting of Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue walked in. Konoka immediately yelled, "Asuna! Big news."

Asuna looked over, interested. She chose to ignore Haruna's comment that the Baka Rangers had assembled in favor of asking, "What do you mean?"

Konoka answered in a worried tone, "There is actually a rumor going around that the class with the lowest score will be broken up."

Asuna quickly yelped, "W-what?! But that's ridiculous!"

Makie soon added in a distressed tone, "Yeah, our school doesn't break up classes."

"Usually not, but grandpa seemed to be mad about our class always coming in last," Konoka stated in a concerned voice.

"That isn't it, either. The really dumb people will get held back. Maybe even sent back to kindergarten," Haruna claimed in an exaggerated voice.

Despite the ridiculousness of her statement, Asuna and Makie both imagined themselves wearing kindergarten uniforms and being classmates alongside toddlers. Asuna immediately declared desperately, "T-That's impossible!"

"Yeah, that can't be true," Makie added, distraught at the mere thought.

Asuna then thought for a moment. Negi had mentioned that 'something bad would happen if class 2-A comes in last.' She doubted she would be sent back to kindergarten, but herself and the other lowest scorers being held back a year was possible. She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to do something.

As Asuna thought, Konoka declared, "I don't want our class to be broken up. It's so much fun."

"This is bad. We are the ones dragging the class down the most," Makie exclaimed in despair.

Yue now saw the opportunity. She spoke up in a dramatic voice, "If this is the case, then we'll have to search for 'that item.'" As she expected, the desperate group latched on desperately. She continued to explain, "You guys know about Library Island. The place the Library Expedition Club goes. Well there is a rumor that deep within the library there is a magic book that increases the reader's intelligence."

"Haha, that is a good one, Yue. That is just an urban legend," Haruna raucously stated.

"Yeah, there might be some really weird people in our class, but there is no way that magic could exist," Makie said in agreement.

Several other people were wondering about it though. Asuna was thinking about Negi. If a ten year old could be a mage, then what is stopping a magic book from existing? Ku was thinking about Naruto mentioning magic. He had said it was another type of energy source, and Ku had asked Chao when she got home that night because Chao knew like everything. Chao had just given her a smirk before replying cryptically, 'I'll just say that there are a lot of things that are hidden about this world, Ku.' While not clear, Ku didn't believe that Chao had just been messing with her. Maybe magic did exist. If so, this might be a chance to gain a definitive answer.

Yue heard their complaints, and thus retorted, "I doubt it is really a magic book, but most rumors have a grain of truth. I figure that it is simply a really good textbook or something. It sounds like it would be a nice thing to have."

"Alright, let's go to Library Island," Asuna announced enthusiastically, drawing multiple raised eyebrows. Yue quickly attacked the opportunity and started planning their trip to Library Island.

Kaede meanwhile was looking at the group with amusement. As a ninja she knew that stranger things than magic books existed, but this still seemed like a rather stupid idea. Oh well, she should go with them to protect them if nothing else. While she was confident Ku could handle herself, Makie and Asuna probably could as well, she doubted that Konoka, Yue, or Negi (who they seem to be planning to take with them) could. Library Island was filled with traps after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-sama, I have a question over here," Madoka announced while raising her hand.

"Naruto-sensei, I have a question as well," Kazumi called.

Naruto sighed as he straightened. Negi hadn't shown up that morning at all, so Naruto had to take his place. It was now homeroom and they still hadn't heard anything from Negi, so Naruto had to do the study session by himself. Considering he wasn't exactly the best on these subjects, he had conscripted Chao, Satomi, and Ayaka to help him by answering any of the questions he didn't know.

"Ayaka-san, you think you can help Kazumi? I'll help Madoka," Naruto said.

"Oh course, Naruto-sensei," Ayaka replied after helping Fuuka.

Naruto nodded in thanks before moving behind Madoka and asking, "So what is the problem, Madoka-san?"

"I can't figure out this English sentence," she explained.

Naruto nodded and looked at where she was pointing. He then told her, "Then let's work through it slowly. This word means-"

He was interrupted when two people barged into the room. Naruto looked up to see that it was Haruna and Nodoka, two of the eight people that had been missing besides Negi. Haruna quickly exclaimed loudly, "We have a problem! Negi-sensei and the Baka Rangers have disappeared!"

As the class reacted badly, Naruto walked up to the two and demanded, "What do you mean? Where have you been, and what do you know about the others?"

Nodoka hid behind Haruna in fright. Even Haruna hesitated slightly before she explained, "The Baka Rangers and Konoka decided to go search for a magic book in Library Island that would supposedly make them smarter. They also took Negi-sensei with them. Nodoka and I were meant to guide them via radio, but the radio cut off and we couldn't reach them. We went back this morning and searched for them, but we couldn't findthem."

"Are you telling me that you guys decided to explore a massive library at night in search of a single book that that you don't know the name or appearance of and just so happens to be…magic?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a voice that questioned their intelligence.

Haruna sweat dropped slightly as she replied, "Yeah…It sounded a lot better when Yue talked about it."

As Naruto gave them a deadpan look, Ayaka freaked out, "This is horrible! If those missing all get zeroes then we'll come in last for sure, and Negi-sensei will be fired!"

Nodoka blinked in shock before bursting out in an unusually loud voice for her, "What?"

"Negi's final task for being approved as an official teacher was for 2-A to not be the last class in the rankings," Naruto informed her with a sigh.

"Really, we thought that the class would be broken up if we got last," Haruna stated in confusion.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What made you think that?"

Haruna quickly explained, "There was a rumor going around, and Konoka told us that her grandfather was apparently unhappy with our class always coming in last."

Naruto face palmed as it all came together. Negi's test, a rumor saying the last class would be broken up with Konoka also expressing the principal's annoyance, then a rumor about a magic book that would increase intelligence, and then Negi's group mysteriously disappearing. This was a freaking test. Great!

"Alright, get back to studying for now," Naruto ordered the talking class.

Ayaka immediately protested, "What about Negi-sensei and the rest, Naruto-sensei?"

"I'll send people to look through Library Island. If they are still missing tomorrow, I'll go look for them personally after our study session. Until then you all should focus on studying in order to do your part," Naruto told them seriously. The class seemed to understand and went back to studying.

Naruto massaged his temples in irritation though. No doubt the principal would make sure they were safe and would be on time for the exams, but Naruto wouldn't leave it in the hands of someone who would do something like this anyways. He'd go look for them tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Negi blushed when Asuna's injured arm caused her to fall on top on top of him with only a thin towel to cover her. She immediately sat up and apologized, "Sorry, I slipped."

Negi shook his head to rid himself of his embarrassment before replying, "I should be apologizing. You hurt your arm protecting me when we were falling."

"Well you are just a brat. I couldn't let you get hurt," Asuna muttered in an embarrassed voice. The two sat in silence for several moments before they heard a ragged voice.

"I finally found you!"

The two looked over to see Naruto. He wasn't in good shape. His clothes were torn and there were several bloodstains on them, despite him not looking injured. His hair was also messed up even more than usual and there was a manic look in his eyes that didn't speak well of his sanity.

The two screamed in shock, "How did you get here?"

Naruto pointed in irritation at the two before declaring angrily, "It wasn't easy. Seriously, you have no idea what I just went through getting down here. I thought I was going to die. I was almost burned alive when the walls spawned flamethrowers, swam through underground tunnels filled with carnivorous fish larger than I am, fought a gargoyle that came to life, almost had an acidic liquid dumped on me, and had a freaking roof CAVE IN ON MY HEAD!" Naruto would have been interested to know that he had somehow ended up following a path that was forbidden even to the mages of the school due to the extremely dangerous and likely lethal traps the entire way.

Naruto seemed to calm down after letting his emotions out, but there was still a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he hissed at them, "So it is obviously that I am not happy. Especially when I went through all of that to find several wayward students who felt like it was a good idea to explore a giant ass library looking for a magic book instead of studying. So get ready to leave. Once we get out of here I'll be sure to punish all of you properly. Now where are the others?"

The two were so scared they just pointed in a direction and didn't say a word as Naruto walked away while muttering angrily to himself. Asuna didn't even care that she had dropped the towel that was covering herself when he showed up. Negi meanwhile was sure that there was something he had forgotten about regarding several of the other girls.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to calm down. He really shouldn't have scared the two so much, but he really hadn't been in the mood after fighting his way through this death trap of a library. It was also due to him trying to calm down that he hadn't heard the splashing. When he finally heard talking, he was at the edge of a small pool. When he opened his eyes he was treated to a wonderful sight.

Makie, Fu, and Kaede were all bathing. They didn't even have towels covering themselves. Makie and Fu were running around each other laughing as they splashed water at each other, while Kaede was lying on her towel sunbathing with her arms behind her head. Naruto stared as if in a trance at the scene. It was truly amazing. The jumping made it clear that Ku was far more developed in the chest area than it usually appeared, and Makie's propensity to bend over when she tried to splash Ku clearly showcased her very tight ass. Kaede simply had a body no middle schooler should have…period. Her full breasts were sitting pert on her chest, perfectly within his vision, her waist was trim and hips wide, and her legs went on for miles. He watched in a trance for about ten seconds as this went on.

Unfortunately, Naruto was not completely immune to such an erotic scene. He had seen many scenes just as much if not more erotic than this one, such as the bath incident. He had even been given a full frontal profile of Asuna a few minutes before, but she had that weird habit of stripping randomly to such a point that he was getting used to seeing her in little to no clothing. During those incidents though he had been able to mentally prepare himself for seeing such a sight. This time he was taken off guard just as much as the girls. As soon as the trance ended and he actually registered the sight, his nose started to bleed.

Too bad Naruto let out a small grunt when he tried to staunch the flow, alerting the girls. Makie laughed and spoke as she started turning around, "Are you peeping again, Negi-kun?" Makie froze immediately upon seeing him and Ku did likewise when she looked over after seeing Makie freeze. The three stared at each other for several seconds as their thoughts ran wild. Kaede blinked in surprise at his appearance before shrugging and calmly wrapping her towel around her body.

Unfortunately, the default female reaction to being naked came into play. Both Makie and Ku screamed loud enough to send Naruto reeling while covering his ears before they moved far faster than they normally could to their towels. By the time Naruto recovered they had already reached their towels.

Makie held her towel up to her chest, not doing nearly as good a job of covering up as she thought, as she pointed at Naruto with tears in her eyes and a red face due to embarrassment before screaming, "W-what are you doing here, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto scratched his nose awkwardly as he tried to think of a way to get out of this without being considered a pervert. He wished something would happen to get him out of this situation entirely. Unfortunately it became a 'be careful what you wish for' situation. Randomly, a giant ass stone golem rose out of the water behind Makie. As Naruto was staring in complete bewilderment, the golem snatched Makie up in one of its hands. Makie squealed in surprise.

"Hohoho, I finally found you all. You even picked up an extra," the golem announced in a familiar voice and with a very familiar laugh. Naruto's eye twitched at finding out another weird ass way the principal was testing them.

The ruckus attracted others to arrive. Konoka and Yue arrived almost immediately. The two were dressed in their school skirts and towels wrapped around their busts. Then Asuna and Negi arrived. Negi was dressed in the same pajamas he had on when he had been dragged on this trip. Asuna had managed to put a button up t-shirt on, although when she stopped running and it flowed up slightly Naruto noted that she still hadn't managed to put on any underwear. All four stopped in shock at the sight of the golem.

"The golem is back!" Asuna screamed in horror.

Negi quickly exclaimed, "It must have fallen down with us!"

Makie didn't seem to care. She instead yelled in a panic, "Negi-kun! Naruto-sama! Help me!"

"Don't pick on my students! I won't forgive you, even if you are a statue," Negi yelled in his childish anger. He then started chanting in Latin and pointed at the stature before pointing at it and finishing, "Magic Arrow!"

…

And nothing happened. Everyone stared at the alarmed Negi. Naruto sweat dropped. Yeah…with Negi the world would know about magic within a minimum of five years. At least the magic didn't work, although Naruto was kind of confused why it didn't work. Considering Negi was a genius, Naruto really doubted it was a mistake on his part.

Ku Fei finally muttered, "Magic Arrow-aru?"

The stature recovered as well and declared, "Hohoho, you'll never get out of here alive. You should just give up. Even if you escaped, it takes three days to go through the maze and reach the surface."

"Bullshit!" Naruto replied in a deadpan. He then continued once people looked at him, "It took me four hours to reach here, tops. I almost died a few times and don't really want to go back to that death trap, but there has to be other ways back up."

Negi then added, "Yeah, as long as I have my staff, we can use my magic to get out of here in a-" He was cut off when an exasperated Asuna put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

Naruto sweat dropped again. Negi really was not good at the whole secret thing. At this rate the entire class would know about magic before they reached high school. Asuna already clearly knew, and both Ku and Kaede were looking very suspicious.

Luckily Asuna broke the awkward silence following Negi's words, "Anyways, we can't give up. We won't give up. We're going to get the hell out of here in time for tomorrow's exam."

"Yeah, I almost died in order to get these girls back in time for the test, and you aren't anywhere close to the scariest thing I've had to deal with in this stupid godforsaken library. Seriously, I found and had to fight a dragon an hour ago," Naruto spoke is a dead serious voice. The girls all suddenly they were glad all they had to deal with was a game of twister and a golem. Naruto meanwhile turned to Konoka and ordered her, "Go get the girls clothes and any other stuff you guys brought." Konoka nodded and ran off.

"Look, it's the magic book. We need to grab it," Yue yelled while sipping some juice and pointing at the golem's neck.

"I don't care about some stupid magic book! I care about rescuing Makie and getting you all out of here," Naruto angrily yelled at Yue. Once Yue looked thoroughly chastised, Naruto ordered, "Ku, Kaede. Help me rescue Makie and buy time for everyone else to run."

Ku nodded and turned back to the golem. She then declared, "Let me show you the power of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society." She then used her flimsy control over her ki to concentrate as much as possible towards her hand before hitting the golem's leg with her strongest palm thrust. All that resulted was several cracks appearing over the limb, but it was enough for the golem to stumble slightly. She then jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to the wrist of the hand holding Makie. This time she didn't pack enough ki into the strike to cause any cracks to appear, but the golem was forced to open the hand holding Makie.

Kaede instantly appeared there and caught Makie before jumping off the arm of the golem. Makie managed to twist in her grasp though and use a random gymnastics ribbon, which Naruto didn't have any idea where she had hid it considering she had been completely naked a minute before, and used it to grab the book from the golem's neck. Kaede then started moving as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Run, I've got the magic book," Makie screamed while holding the book close to her chest.

"Wow, the Baka Rangers may be at the bottom in athletics, but they're awesome at athletics," Negi exclaimed in admiration as he ran alongside Asuna.

"W-wait! Give that back," the golem spoke as it moved to try and catch them.

Unfortunately, it was now open to Naruto. He was limited due to not wanting his students to see anything that could be considered magicky, and he also didn't want to hurt the principal who was probably within the golem controlling it. That meant he couldn't really use ninjutsu, and Naruto was still basically a dud at genjutsu. That left taijutsu. Considering that it wasn't Naruto's strong suit, there were only a few options left that he could use against a gigantic stone golem.

Naruto slipped under its guard and placed his right palm against its chest before it could move. It looked at him in puzzlement before trying to move, but it was already too late. Pushing his arm forward slightly, Naruto said softly, "Shokkupamu."

The golem gasped as a shockwave smashed into it right where Naruto's palm touched it. Cracks spread from the origin point and its entire body lifted up to fly back ten feet before landing on its back. Its entire torso piece was now covered in enough cracks that it looked like it was about to fall apart.

Shokkupamu, or Shock Palm, was one of Naruto few original moves he had created during his training trip with Jiraiya. It was based around the super strength Tsunade, and now Sakura, utilized. While they had the chakra control necessary to super charge their muscles to a higher degree than others, the technique where they cause mini-earthquakes with a single punch or kick was different. They gathered a lot of chakra to a hand or foot and then released it in a single pulse with perfect timing once their limb connected. This in turn caused a shockwave which completely wrecked whatever it was directed to.

Naruto's technique was far inferior to theirs. He lacked the timing and the chakra control necessary for that technique. His was basically a downgraded version in every way. He didn't have the timing necessary so he placed his palm on the object and released the pulse of chakra a second later instead of doing both at the same time. His lack of chakra control also meant the pulse had less chakra in it, thus the shockwave wasn't as powerful. He also didn't have the control necessary to control the pulse to the degree that the shockwave only harmed his opponent like Tsunade and Sakura could, so the technique damaged him too. The second of preparation while touching his opponent, its lower level of power, and the damage Naruto received from the attack meant that Naruto basically never really used the technique. Jiraiya had even considered it a failed technique.

This opinion was at least partially proven correct as Naruto grabbed his arm with a curse. The shockwave had actually dislocated his shoulder. Even with his extremely durable body the technique had that much destructive feedback. If someone with a weaker body tried to do it the bones in their arms might have very well snapped from the feedback. Gritting his teeth, Naruto popped his shoulder back into place and turned around.

Ku gaped at him for several moments before exclaiming, "Amazing-aru! You are so strong, Naruto-sama."

Naruto gave her a tense grin before replying, "Thanks, Ku-chan, but this isn't the time. Let's catch up to everyone else."

It only took the two a few moments to catch up to the rest of the group. Naruto sweat dropped slightly. Konoka had come back with all their uniforms, but the group had apparently decided to put them on while running. If it wasn't such a weird situation then Naruto might have actually been turned on by the girls stripping off their towels and trying to get dressed while trying to run. As it was though, he looked back and saw that the golem was trying to get up again. He quickly urged the group on again.

"There's an emergency exit behind the waterfall," Yue informed the group.

Naruto wondered how Yue had known that, but decided to let it go for now. The group ran up, only to see that there was a question on the door. Makie quickly read, "What is the past tense of run?"

"Why the hell is it asking us that? This is no time to be answering questions!" Asuna cried out.

"It doesn't matter. Just answer the question," Naruto told them as he watched the golem approaching.

"I know the answer, it's 'ran'," Makie declared. The door opened as soon as she spoke the answer.

As the group ran through the door, Asuna commented, "Wow, the magic book really does work."

"Yeah, I feel smarter just holding it," Makie claimed gleefully.

"Shut up about the stupid book, and get moving," Naruto ordered in an irritated voice. Seriously, a magic book. They were getting chased by a golem and they care about a book.

The group started working their way up a massive staircase that was interspaced with doors that all had a question on them. The girls were trading the book around and answering the doors. Naruto looked at Yue, who was staying at the back and making no move to answer any of the questions.

Slowing down, Naruto started walking besides her and questioned, "So Yue, just how did you know about that exit?"

"I simply felt it smart to look around and make sure to know where an exit was," she answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"So why exactly did you not tell anyone else? The others did after all think that you guys were trapped there," Naruto retorted sternly.

Yue looked away awkwardly, cursing that Naruto had figured that out and for her casual answer she had given him. She finally responded weakly, "We didn't have the magic book, so we couldn't leave yet."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but a boom stopped him. Looking over the edge of the staircase, Naruto saw that the golem had simply run straight through the first door. Considering the number of cracks running through the torso, Naruto judged that it was only holding together due to the principal's magic. That didn't stop it from running up the staircase, ignoring the questions on the doors in favor of running through them, actually gaining on them.

Yue took the opportunity to yell to the group, "Hurry up." She then tried to speed up, but messed up and tripped over a stair.

Negi quickly turned and yelled in a panic, "Yue-san, are you alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle when I fell. Just take the book and go. With it our class won't be last, even if I don't take the test. It's a sacrifice I'll have to make," Yue claimed pitifully.

"No, we aren't leaving you behind, Yue-san," Negi told her sternly. He then approached Yue to try and pick her up, but Naruto's hand on his forehead stopped him.

"I'll carry her, Negi. You stay up front and help the girls with the questions," Naruto claimed to the child teacher. Negi hesitated before nodding in acknowledgement. Once Negi turned away, Naruto bent down and easily lifted Yue into a princess carry. Yue blushed at the position, but Naruto ignored it in favor of informing her, "We'll be having a talk about this whole affair later, Ayase-san." Yue cursed to herself at his words.

The group steadily worked their way upwards, with the golem gradually gaining. So it was a relief when the group reached an…elevator. The group thankfully piled into the elevator, but a beep sounded out. They looked up to see a flashing sign saying, 'Weight limit exceeded.'

The group then split into arguments. Ku was crying about them eating too much, Yue questioned what Makie's current weight, and an insulted Makie pointed to Asuna and Kaede. Asuna was the one who ended up with the bright idea, "Hey! Everyone take off your clothes. Look, when I put my leg out, the sign stops. So we are only slightly over the weight limit."

Naturally since these were all students of class 2-A, they agreed without question. Naruto sweat dropped as they started stripping. If they had looked closer, they would have seen that Asuna had also been taking the book out of the elevator when she had put half her body out. It was far more likely that the principal had put a spell or something on the elevator to not allow it to move with the book inside.

A minute later all the girls were down to their panties only besides Kaede who had somehow managed to wrap her breasts during the run. Only Naruto and Negi were still dressed. The elevator still read that there was too much weight.

And the golem had finally caught up. It quickly said, "Hohoho, I've finally caught you. Prepare yourselves."

After a moment of thought, Negi decided to play hero. He rushed out and announced, "Hey golem, I'm your opponent. I'll protect my students."

"Baka-Negi," Asuna immediately screamed as she ran up and grabbed Negi's shoulder. She then smacked him on the head. Before she could start lecturing him though, Naruto appeared beside them.

"I am really getting tired of this," Naruto muttered as he grabbed the book from Asuna's hand before pushing both her and Negi into the elevator. He then turned to the golem and growled out, "I am really annoyed. You are lucky I don't Rasengan your ass for all this trouble."

Naruto then pulled back his hand with the book and chucked it at the golem with as much force as he could. It connected right with its face and had enough force to knock it off the staircase. Naruto grinned in satisfaction as it yelled on the way down. He then turned around, walked back into the elevator, and calmly pushed the button for the surface. Silence filled the elevator for several moments.

The tension was finally broken when Ku exclaimed, "Library Island was terrible-aru."

"Yeah, and we didn't even get the book in the end," Makie added with tears running down her face.

Kaede then admitted, "I personally thought it was kind of fun."

"I guess it kind of was," Makie confessed with a laugh.

The group laughed together, but that soon ended when an oppressive aura settled over the group. They slowly turned their heads to see Naruto with his hair covering his eyes and a creepy grin on his face. He even started to chuckle sinisterly. He then muttered, "Now that I don't have a giant golem breathing down my neck, I can finally deal with you all."

The group all clutched their heads after he smacked them too fast for them to see. Even Kaede hadn't been able to see it. As they looked up at him with bumps on their heads and teary eyes, Naruto started to rant at them, "What were you all thinking?! Going into a giant ass library in search of a magic book. Not to mention you skipped all the study sessions you were required to attend."

"But we had to have the book! We would have failed otherwise," Makie protested.

"Really?! You are sure of this? You are absolutely certain that even with me and Negi helping you that you would have failed?" Naruto sternly questioned her. When she didn't answer, Naruto continued, "No, you couldn't have been certain. Negi and I specifically scheduled extra time for you five in order to give you the help you needed. Not to mention that we could have helped you even more if you had asked. No, you guys decided to instead chase after a magic book. Let me repeat that. A magic book. Instead of working hard studying like all of your classmates, you decided to try and take an easy way out."

The girls all bowed their head with guilt. Yue was the only one who managed to retort, "It doesn't matter that it was an easy way out. If it had worked, then there wouldn't have been a difference."

Naruto looked at her sternly as he responded, "You think that makes it okay. Don't think I've forgotten your part in this Ayase-san. You were the one who planned all this, weren't you? You convinced everyone to go, and you neglected to mention to the others that you found an exit so that you wouldn't return with enough time to study. You basically manipulated everyone here in order to get out of studying."

The girls looked at the awkward Yue, who finally snapped in a case of uncharacteristic anger, "So! It doesn't matter. As I said before, if it had worked we would have passed without incident. This way we didn't have to spend so much time studying everything. It was simply the smarter method. Easier and requiring less time."

Naruto eye twitched in response to her saying that relying on a magic book was the smarter choice. With a sigh, Naruto flicked her forehead and said in a soft, but intense voice, "It matters, Yue, because there are no shortcuts in life. Life is not easy. Life is full of troubles. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want. Sometimes bad things happen to you for no good reason or fault of your own. These bumps and obstacles are not simply there for you to try and find an easy way around them. They are there in order to prepare you to handle any troubles that you might face, and you shall without a doubt face troubles in your life that you wouldn't ever expect right now. These problems that you face now will prepare you for them later by building the kind of character you'll eventually need to face your troubles head on. If you continue to run away from life and its troubles, then all you'll ever know how to do is run away. That is not right. You need to learn to face life and its troubles head on. As your teacher, it is my responsibility to make sure you grow up into a person that can handle that, easy or not. Understand?" He finished his speech with a soft smile.

Yue couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder. Yue could readily admit that she had changed after her grandfather died. He had practically raised her, and once he was gone the world seemed gray and lifeless. She had improved slightly after meeting and befriending Nodoka and Haruna, but she had never fully recovered. She had almost no interest in anything besides those two, with the only exception being books. She had immersed herself in literature, but even she knew that she did so in order to provide an escape to this cruel and boring world she was trapped in.

So why did she feel like color was suddenly returning to the world? Those words, and that soft smile he gave her at the end. It reminded her of her grandfather. Just like how he would sit her down on his lap and talk to her about life, death, and other philosophical topics. She could practically hear his voice behind those words. It was like Naruto-sensei was channeling his spirit, allowing him to speak to her beyond the grave. Maybe he was right. Has she really been living like her grandfather would have expected? No, she hadn't been. He had always told her about what true strength was. Fighting for what she believed in, caring for her friends, finding someone to truly love. Yue felt tears prickling at her eyes as she realized her own weakness.

She rubbed at her tears with her wrist before looking up at Naruto-sensei and exclaiming in a happy voice despite her tears, "I understand. Thank you, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto blinked in a bit of confusion over the tears, but he could still see the happiness in her eyes. He gave her a true smile before replying, "I'm glad."

Okay, Yue now had a new question she wanted answered. Why was her face burning, and why couldn't she seem to stop staring at Naruto-sensei's smiling face?

Naruto's attention was drawn away from the blushing Yue though by Negi saying in admiration, "That was amazing, Naruto-san. Such insight and passion." The other girls quickly started throwing in their own observationsas well.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He was glad he hadn't said anything stupid. He had taken one of the speeches Iruka-sensei had told him, with a few modifications. Iruka-sensei was totally awesome, but no one could claim that the man was charismatic. Iruka-sensei had trouble getting kids to not fall asleep during his lectures. On the other hand, Naruto wasn't exactly the smartest or most insightful person in the world, but he was charismatic. You don't make half the friends he did without being able to convince a wolf to go vegetarian. So Iruka-sensei's knowledge and insight + Naruto's charisma = one badass speech.

A different problem arose when the girls were praising him though. Naruto looked away with a slight blush as he informed the group, "You all are still…you know." He then pointed at their chest level.

The girls blinked in confusion before looking down. They then all squealed and wrapped their arms around their chests before falling to their knees in embarrassment. It turned out they had all forgotten that they had stripped down to only their panties. So they had practically been pushing and rubbing against him while topless. The only one who didn't seem bothered was Kaede, who seemed to not feel any embarrassment due to her still having her chest bindings.

The elevator than opened quickly to allow the girls to get out. They looked around the deserted Library Island to see that it was already nighttime. Naruto checked a watch he had around his wrist and informed the group, "It is 6:30. You all can probably manage to sneak back to the dorms without being seen due to it being dark and the dorms being nearby."

The girls nodded. Yue then suggested, "We could also have a short study session. The test is tomorrow after all." The girls looked at her in surprise, but agreed.

"While nice, don't think that will make me forget your part in this whole incident," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see Naruto with a creepy grin on his face. He then continued, "As punishment, every Friday I shall go to your dorm room. I shall then tutor you for no less than two hours. This punishment shall last at least a month, but it may last longer if I am not happy with your performance."

Yue's shoulders slumped at this. Sure, she had already made a decision to change herself, but that didn't make the idea of so much work any more appealing. Oh well, she guessed it would be a slow process. Now if only she could stop her face from burning when she looked at Naruto-sensei then she would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"The bell is already ringing. Where are those girls?" Ayaka questioned loudly.

Naruto was scowling himself. He had helped the group study, but had left when it turned nine in order to make sure they got a good night's sleep. They had said they would study for a while longer, but he had warned them not to stay up too late and thus oversleep. It seemed they hadn't heeded his advice.

Ayaka meanwhile was talking to herself loud enough for everyone else to hear, "This is bad. The Baka Rangers usually score low, but Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna are also missing. Those three usually score pretty good. If all of them get zero, then we'll definitely get last. I guess everyone else will have to just get fifteen extra points."

Kazumi quickly protested, "I don't think that is possible, Iinchou. We've already studied till our brains hurt."

"We'll just have to do it anyways. Negi-sensei will be fired if we get last," Ayaka angrily retorted.

They were interrupted by Natsumi announcing, "Hey, look. They're outside." The entire class immediately rushed over to the windows to see that the missing students were running at top speed toward the school.

Naruto clapped his hands to get their attention before he told them, "Alright. I'll go check in with them. They'll have to take the test in another room. So you all focus on your own tests now."

Naruto then set off with a sigh. Ten minutes later he found Negi looking through the door of a classroom. As Naruto peered into the room from the opposite end he saw all the girls were yawning and trying to stay awake. It seemed they hadn't just overslept. They had obviously stayed up almost the entire night studying. Admirable, but foolish. A good night's sleep is just as important for a big test. Naruto watched though as Negi pulled out a little wand that looked like a toy. The child teacher then muttered a few words and the wand shown with a light briefly. The girls then seemed to straighten and continue their tests without any sign of their previous fatigue.

Naruto approached quietly till he stood behind the oblivious Negi. He then declared, "You are just lucky I don't report you for that, Negi. That probably counts as cheating."

Negi jumped to look at him and stuttered before softly admitting, "I just wanted to help them. So much trouble happened at Library Island because I sealed my magic."

"Don't worry, Negi. You are a kid. You're meant to make mistakes. As long as you learn from them, then it is fine. It's my job to bail you out of any trouble you might cause. So don't worry. I'm not only super strong, but also really knowledgeable. Trust me, I made like ten times more mistakes then you'll ever make," Naruto told him merrily. Negi chuckled and the two started to walk away. Naruto's hand soon swiped the back of Negi's head though, and he asked, "Now, what did I say about staying up too late?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Naruto simply stared at the sight before him. The principal was lying on his couch like he was dead. Didn't even acknowledge Naruto's presence. Naruto finally ask, "Hey there, principal. You all right?"

The principal groaned before muttering, "Of course I'm not all right, and it's your fault. Seriously, why did you use that stupid punch technique on an old man like me? Even with the golem and all my barriers, my entire body is aching."

"It's your fault for doing such a stupid test. Just be lucky that I didn't use a Rasengan," Naruto countered instantly.

"I don't care. I deserve to be cranky. I almost break my hip getting out of my bed in the morning on a good day. Now think about trying to go through the day after taking your godforsaken punch technique. It sucks," the principal grumbled.

Naruto sweat dropped, but finally asked, "So have you graded 2-A's papers. What is the score?"

The principal waved a hand before claiming, "Don't worry. I got a plan."

"Fuck that. I'm not going to let you do another roundabout plan for fun. You'll probably make the class think they got last and Negi sad before swooping in to tell them otherwise," Naruto deadpanned.

"…That was totally not my plan," the principal weakly claimed, but Naruto's deadpan stare didn't relent. He finally muttered, "Fine. I'll add their scores now. Spoilsport."

"Sadist. Seriously, planning to make kids sad for entertainment. How did you become principal in the first place? I'm still considering reporting you for Library Island…or shoving a Rasengan where the sun don't shine. So don't push me."

The principal just grumbled as he struggled back to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"And the class taking first place…with a collective score of 83.1 is…amazingly class 2-A."

The entire class broke out into cheers as the rest of the students reacted in complete disbelief. The Baka Rangers were celebrating with a joyous Negi as they got their scores back. Makie had managed a 69, Ku a 72, Kaede a 66, Yue a 64, and Asuna managed a 71. That was fifteen points over their usual scores. As they celebrated, several students brought over the reward trophy and gave it to Negi. A picture was then taken of the teary eyed Negi holding the trophy.

Wow, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. The fight with Ku happened, as well some more Ku time. This is more of me trying to give the girls more depth by not making them seem carefree and everything. I thought this one fit for Ku. Anyone who who says they don't mind losing is lying their ass off. Losing sucks. So a girl like Ku could very well be secretly upset over being the fourth strongest of class 2-A. This also allowed me to go into ki. With Naruto helping her, Ku will be a bit stronger than in the manga.

**Yue also got a bit of time near the end of the chapter. I had a poll up previously asking who she should be paired with, and Naruto won. I thought Negi might win out as he had been gaining near the end, but no. Naruto for the win, so the two had a bit of time here. In the manga Yue apparently found the world lifeless and dull. Seems like signs of long term depression to me. So what better way to cheer her up than a big ball of sunshine like Naruto. I also spiced up her roll in the Library Island arc.**

**Chao got a bit of time. I didn't plan this, but liked it too much to take it out after writing it. She's gathering information on Naruto, why?**

**I got a question for you readers though. How should i do spells and jutsu? For spells, do you want the full incantation or just the name, like Magic Arrow? In Latin or English. For jutsu, english or japanese?**

**I also did a spin on the typical Library Island. Usually Naruto goes with the group, so i decided to change Naruto's role a bit. This time he didn't go with them, and didn't approve of the trip. Allowed a few funny scenes.**

**Explained my views on chakra, magic, and ki in this story. Seems logical to me. It has also led Naruto to exploring Yin-Yang manipulation. Naruto got a bit of time to fill his teacher roll. Plenty of perverted scenes in there for those of you asking for that stuff, although it isn't time for any really perverted stuff. And that's it. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


End file.
